Amnesie
by the-misery
Summary: Traduction d'une fic anglaise 'Amnesia'. Bella,en quête d'une robe de mariée, est transformée par un vampire. Elle oublie tout de son passé, ms 15 ans plus tard elle revoit les Cullen. Se souviendra t elle ? Son nouveau boyfriend la laissera t il partir ?
1. Chapter 1

**Traduction de** brwneyedgrl

Titre officiel : "**Amnesia**"

**disclamer of the Author **: _OK alors je sais que cette idée a été reprise de nombreuses fois mais je pensais pouvoir lui donner une nouvelle forme. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bien, bonne lecture et bien sûr, les personnages n'appartiennent qu'à Stephenie Meyer._

**note de la traductrice **(moi) : _Alors, pour ma part, j'essaye d'être la plus fidèle possible dans la traduction disons du "mot-à-mot" mais parfois je suis obligée de modifier les phrases pour que ça "tourne" mieux en français. Je précise que je ne dispose pas d'un très haut niveau d'anglais, donc il se peut tout à fait que je puisse me tromper sur un mot ou sur une phrase toute entière, si quelque chose vous gêne, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Bonne lecture._

'Elizabeth Black, tu as perdu ton pari.'

'De quoi parles-tu Adam ?'

'Lizzi, je t'ai vue trébucher. N'essaye pas de me mentir. Tu mens très mal.'

Adam avait vu juste des deux côtés. Je mentais très mal et je trébuchais. Ce n'était pas juste. J'étais un vampire après tout. Chaque vampire que j'avais rencontré était gracieux et totalement libre. A l'inverse, je trébuchais lorsque je descendais les escaliers, courais dans la forêt, marchais sur la terre plate, et parfois juste en restant immobile. J'ai été un vampire depuis près de 15 ans et je ne pouvais toujours pas m'en aller le jour sans trébucher ; au moins je ne pouvais pas me blesser. Je me demandais souvent comment j'avais survécu aussi longtemps lorsque j'étais humaine avec ma maladresse. Je frissonais à cette pensée. Je pense que je ne saurai jamais.

Je ne me souvenais de rien concernant ma vie d'humaine. C'était juste un grand trou noir. Je n'ai de souvenirs qu'après avoir été transformée. Mon premier souvenir a été de voir William devant moi qui me tenait la main avec un air inquiet.

'Comment te sens-tu ?' s'était enquit Will.

'Où suis-je ?' ai-je demandé.

'Tu es dans notre maison, à ma soeur et à moi. Maintenant, recommençons : comment te sens-tu ?'

'Un peu embrouillée, je ne me souviens de rien. Je suis suposée te connaître ?' J'étais confuse, et apeurée. J'avais devant moi un étranger, et je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit où je me trouvais. Mais le pire, c'était que je ne me souvenais pas de ma vie.

'Non tu n'es pas sensée me connaître, mais nous aurons du temps pour cela. Mon nom est William Black et je t'ai trouvée dans une allée de Seattle. Tu étais une très jolie demoiselle en détresse. Je ne savais pas quoi faire avec toi, alors je t'ai amenée ici.'

Je l'ai alors _réellemen_t observé pour la première fois. Il avait les cheveux foncés et bouclés. Ils étaient longs et regroupés autour de son visage d'une manière très attrayante. C'était bien qu'il soit honnête avec moi, me suis-je dit. Il avait de larges épaules, et je voyais que son torse et ses abdos étaient bien dessinés sous son T-shirt noir. Sa peau était affreusement pâle et sa main, celle qui tenait toujours la mienne, était froide. J'ai eu soudain l'impression de connaître quelqu'un avec une peau semblable, mais tout était brumeux et je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler de quoi que ce soit. Le plus choquant en lui était sans aucun doute ses yeux. Ils étaient un Bourgogne lumineux, qui auraient pu m'effrayer, mais la façon qu'il avait de sourire me calma un peu.

(le Bougogne est un vin rouge, les yeux de William sont donc bordeaux, voire encore plus foncé)

'Tes yeux sont comme le vin rouge, portes-tu des lentilles de contact ?'

Il a doucement ri, sans bouger la tête.

'Désolé de te dire ça, mais ce sont mes vrais yeux. Les tiens sont exactement comme les miens. Tu vois, je suis un vampire et tu en es un aussi. Ma soeur t'a transformée.'

Je n'ai pu que le regarder, choquée. Ce type était-il fou ? J'ai soudain eu une envie irrésistible de m'en aller aussi vite que possible. J'ai essayé de me tirer du lit dans lequel on m'avait mise, mais ses bras m'encerclaient et son corps se pencha sur moi, me repoussant dans le lit.

'Si j'étais toi, je ne partirais pas, tu n'es pas encore prête.'

Il l'avait dit avec une telle honnêteté et une telle urgence que je l'ai cru.

'Tu peux te redresser, je n'essayerai pas de courir encore.' Je me rendis soudain compte à quel point il était protecteur envers moi. Il était allongé sur moi et son visage se trouvait à quelques centimètres du mien. Il s'est lentement redressé, me tenant toujours entre ses bras protecteurs, pour se retrouver assis au bord du lit. Je me suis retournée et je ne pus que remarquer encore une fois à quel point il était protecteur. Pour une quelconque raison, j'ai eu une douleur soudaine à l'endroit où aurait dû battre mon coeur, mais c'était comme s'il ne s'y trouvait pas. J'ai été gênée d'être aussi proche de lui, comme si j'étais infidèle.

'Ah tu crois ? Parce qu'il nous a fallu un moment à ma soeur et à moi pour savoir ce que nous étions devenus.'

'Je te crois. Et je comprends, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je comprends. Je ne me souviens de rien' et c'était vrai. Je me sentais comme si je connaissais tout au sujet des vampires et pour quelque raison j'étais légèrement heureuse d'en être un. A cette pensée, un sentiment de vide s'empara de moi. Je me sentais comme s'il manquait une partie de moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être, mais ce sentiment me blessait, c'était comme si il y avait un immense vide en moi. William remarqua ma peine sur mon visage et est soudain devenu très intéressé.

'Tu devrais manger, ma soeur Anna va venir et je pourrai t'emmener.'

A la mention de son nom, une femme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à William en version féminine entra dans la chambre. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux que lui, foncés et bouclés, mise à part leur longueur : ils tombaient jusqu'a sa taille. Elle avait le même visage que son frère, en plus féminin avec des lèvres rouges. Elle avait l'air frêle, mais je pensais qu'elle était en réalité puissante, rien qu'à voir l'allure qu'elle avait en traversant la chambre.

'Salut' a été le seul mot qu'elle a prononcé.

'Elle a besoin de manger, va sortir la voiture Anna.' a dit Will d'une voix autoritaire.

Anna ne l'a pas contrarié, elle a juste tourné les talons et a quitté la chambre à une vitesse inhumaine. Quelques secondes à peine plus tard, j'ai entendu le ronronnement du moteur. William m'a soulevée et m'a portée hors de la chambre jusqu'au salon. Puis nous avons passé la porte et nous nous sommes retrouvés dehors, dans l'air frais de la nuit. Je me suis soudain rendu compte que nous étions en ville, et je me suis demandé si nous étions toujours à Seattle, là où il disait m'avoir trouvée.

'Sommes-nous toujours à Seattle ?' ai-je demandé pendant qu'il me glissait sur la banquette arrière et qu'il s'asseyait à mes côtés.

'Non, nous sommes à Portland' dit Anna d'une voix douce tandis qu'elle roulait rapidement dans les tournants.

J'ai essayé de situer Portland, mais je ne m'en souvenais plus. J'étais de plus en plus frustrée à mesure que j'essayais de me souvenir des choses sans y parvenir.

'Nous y sommes' a dit William. J'ai regardé à travers la vitre et j'ai vu que nous étions garés dans une allée. Je pouvais entendre une musique forte en provenance d'un des buildings et j'ai remarqué une porte ouverte au fond de l'allée. Un homme a été poussé vers nous par un autre homme, plus grand. L'homme était petit et large, il trébuchait et courait dans les détritus abandonnés ça et là. William ouvrit la porte de la voiture et m'aida à m'en extirper.

J'ai été soudain frappée par l'odeur alléchante du sang de l'homme. Je me suis instinctivement baissée, mais William m'a empoignée par le bras et m'a soulevée.

"Ce serait mieux si tu n'attirais pas l'attention et que tu marches normalement vers lui avant de l'attaquer."

Je me suis donc levée et ai marché droit vers l'homme délaissé. Je pouvais voir son regard posé sur moi. Ses yeux frôlaient mon corps de haut en bas et il me rendit malade. Je voulais le déchiqueter et gouter son sang. J'ai soudain senti une grande force en moi et j'ai voulu l'employer sur cet homme. J'étais près de lui et j'ai senti William lacher mon bras. Mon corps a bondi, j'étais en un instant sur l'homme et je pouvais l'entendre faiblement crier. J'ai baissé ma bouche à la base de son cou. Soudain, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas mordre et boire le sang de cet homme. J'ai reculé loin de lui. C'était difficile pour moi de résister à l'odeur du sang de l'homme, mais quelque chose en moi m'empêchait de le tuer.

'Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?' m'a demandé William d'une voix consternée et étonnée.

'Elle va bien ?' a demandé Anna d'une voix douce à William.

'Je ne sais pas'

L'homme était toujours étendu par terre, tremblant.

'Partez d'ici' ai-je sifflé à l'homme. J'ai regardé les visages confus de William et d'Anna.

'Je ne peux pas faire ça, désolée mais c'est impossible. Il n'y a pas d'animaux par ici ?'

C'était ainsi que ma famille était devenue végétarienne. Anna et William étaient des jumeaux qui avaient été transformés pendant la guerre révolutionnaire américaine et avaient toujours mangé des humains avant ma transformation. Plus tard, Anna m'a dit qu'elle m'avait trouvée à Seattle tabassée et sanglante. Elle n'avait pas résisté à l'odeur et avait commencé à manger. William était avec elle. Elle m'a dit qu'il l'avait vue s'alimenter, a jeté un coup d'oeil à mon visage et l'avait arrêtée. Anna aimait son frère, elle ne lui a donc pas posé de questions. Elle m'avait transportée dans leur voiture et m'avait hébergé chez eux, à Portland. William est resté sérieux pendant toute la scène, et lorsque je dis que je ne pouvais pas tuer cet homme, que je voulais des animaux, il m'a emmenée dans la forêt tropicale. Puisque je ne mangeais pas d'humains, William m'emmena loin d'eux et Anna suivit le mouvement.

Je ne me souvenais toujours de rien concernant mon passé d'humaine. William disait que je devais avoir été enlevée quand j'ai été attaquée, parce que je ne me souvenais pas de mon identité. J'avais décidé de prendre le nom d'Elizabeth car c'était le prénom de mon héroïne préférée. Après ma toute première chasse, j'étais retournée à la maison de William et Anna et j'avais regardé un livre sur l'une des étagères. Il s'intitulait ''Orgueil et Préjugés'', je l'avais entièrement lu ce jour-là et j'avais demandé aux jumeaux de m'appeler Elizabeth. J'ai relu une centaine de fois ce livre depuis.

Environ 5 ans après ma transformation, Adam, Collin et Sidney McCaben rejoignirent notre famille. Nous sommes retournés à Portland après avoir vécu 3 ans à Londres, c'était là-bas que William avait rencontré Collin. William et Anna avaient été amis pendant longtemps avec les McCaben et avaient été contents de les retrouver. William avait amené Collin à la maison et m'avait présentée à lui. Collin avait été étonné par la couleur de nos yeux.

'Nous ne nous alimentons pas d'humains, seulement d'animaux.' lui avait dit William de sa voix toujours de bonne humeur.

'Ouais, comme les Cullen' dit Collin, sérieux.

'Désolée, mais, c'est quoi les Cullen ?' demandais-je, embêtée.

'Pas QUOI, mais QUI sont les Cullen' me dit Collin en riant. 'Il s'agit d'une famille de vampires qui ne mangent pas d'humains non plus, seulement des animaux. Ma famille et moi étions très intéressés par leurs habitudes alimentaires et nous les avons rejoints, mais un de leurs membres était vraiment trop déboussolé et triste.'

'Oh' a été le seul mot que je pus dire. Pour une raison qui m'échappait, ce nom était familier. Peut-être que Will et Anna m'en avaient déjà parlé avant. J'ai sorti cette idée de mon esprit et j'ai écouté l'histoire de Collin.

'Le type qui s'appelait Edward était toujours triste. Il a perdu l'amour de sa vie ou quelque chose d'autre, il n'a pas beaucoup parlé et il jouait toujours la même chanson au piano ou restait dans sa chambre. Je ne le blâmais pas, je ne saurais pas quoi faire si je perdais ma Sidney.'

'Comment s'appelait cet amour perdu ?' a demandé Will. J'ai senti ses bras se serrer autour de ma taille.

'Isabella ou Bella, quelque chose comme ça'

Ces noms me parurent très familiers, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi. Je me suis sentie soudain encore plus frustrée qu'avant. William a senti mon corps se contracter, mais il a pensé que c'était pour une toute autre raison. Il m'a embrassé le front et a murmuré à mon oreille : 'Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne se perdra jamais.'

Je me suis retournée pour le regarder et lui ai souri, j'ai immédiatement su que ça lui avait plu. Ce n'était pas juste pour lui, je le savais. Il m'aimait tellement et je l'aimais à ma façon. Après ma transformation je m'étais sentie tellement vide et seule. Je m'étais rendu compte que lorsque j'étais avec Will, je me sentais moins seule. Mais je me sentais toujours aussi vide.

Je ne m'étais pas tout de suite rendu compte qu'il m'aimait. Il s'était toujours montré bon envers moi et me faisait toujours rire avec ses blagues et son rire merveilleux. J'ai appris comment agir avec lui, comment lui faire croire que je l'aimais plus qu'il ne m'aimait. Il m'a maintenue en vie et m'avait offert une nouvelle vie, c'était le moins que je puisse faire pour lui. J'ai bientôt commencé à croire que je l'aimais plus que ce que je laissais penser, mais il y avait à chaque fois quelque chose qui me rendait encore plus vide. Il m'a longtemps demandé de l'épouser, et à chaque fois je trouvais une excuse différente.

Après avoir rencontré Adam, il a fait entrer Sidney et son mari Collin dans la famille et ils ont pris nos habitudes alimentaires. Nous avons eu une famille heureuse, j'ai aimé mes frères et soeurs, et même William. Adam et Anna avaient récemment commencé une histoire d'amour, après 8 ans de vie commune. Ils avaient mis assez longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Adam aimait la concurrence et faisait toujours des paris avec moi. Je gagnais souvent, mais j'avais perdu cette fois-ci. Il avait été injuste de parier sur ce trait-là de mon corps. Tout le monde savait que je pouvais pas passer un jour sans trébucher, mais je n'avais jamais refusé de tenir un pari.

'Alors, quand veux-tu aller acheter une voiture ?' m'a demandé Adam avec un sourire mauvais.

'Jamais' ai-je marmonné. J'avais trouvé la voiture parfaite environ 12 ans auparavant. C'était une Volvo argentée. Nous l'avions trouvée d'occasion à Seattle et j'avais voulu l'avoir. Anna avait fait une affaire à propos d'acheter une voiture d'occasion et elle m'avait dit que je pouvais posséder n'importe quelle voiture, et j'avais insisté sur le fait que c'était elle que je voulais. Ma famille était riche, ce qui correspondait environ à une centaine d'années à jouer sur le marché boursier ; nous avions même possédé du pétrole au Texas. Alors personne ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi je voulais avoir la même voiture d'occasion pendant 12 ans.

'Tu es une très mauvaise perdante, Lizzi.'

'Ce n'est pas juste, j'aime ma voiture.'

'Et tu peux la conduire une fois par semaine, mais maintenant nous allons en ville pour t'acheter une voiture de mon choix.'

'Ahhhhh' a été tout ce que je pouvais dire pendant que je marchais vers la voiture d'Adam. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers NYC.

Nous étions partis de New York environ 3 ans auparavant, alors Will et Collin travaillaient actuellement à Wall Street. Nous avons passé toute la journée à regarder les voitures et nous avons finalement trouvé une Bentley Continental GC à intérieur rouge. J'ai dû avouer que je l'aimais et que j'avais pris plaisir à la conduire jusqu'à la maison. Lorsque je me suis garée dans l'allée circulaire, j'ai remarqué deux voitures inconnues garées sur la place d'Adam et sur la mienne. Je pouvais sentir qu'il y avait d'autres vampires dans notre maison, mais je ne pouvais qu'entendre parler et rire, personne ne criait ou se battait, je n'étais donc pas inquiète.

'Bien, ceci devrait être intéressant' a dit Adam en marchant près de moi.

'La dernière fois que nous avons couru vers des vampires, ils ne sont pas partis' ai-je dit en plaisantant en lui pinçant espièglement le bras. Nous avons marché jusqu'à la porte et j'ai vu ma famille s'assoir dans la pièce sur différentes chaises. Sept autres vampires étaient avec eux. Ils me regardaient tous fixement, en état de choc. Je n'avais pas été embarassée depuis des années, et si j'avais pu rougir, je l'aurais sans aucun doute fait.

William a sauté de sa chaise et s'est approché de moi. Il a encerclé ma taille de ses bras. 'Lizzi, rappelle toi, ce sont les Cullen. Collin nous a parlé d'eux. Les Cullen, voici Elizabeth ; Elizabeth, voici les Cullen.'

'Je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance' ai-je dit en affichant mon sourire le plus amical tandis que Will déposait un baiser sur mon front.

J'aurais juré avoir entendu le type aux cheveux cuivrés grogner.

**Conclusion de l'auteur **: _Alors, j'espère que ça vous a plu. je sais que c'est assez long. J'avais pensé le séparer en deux chapitres mais j'ai pensé que je voulais quand même le mettre en un seul morceau, tant pis si c'était trop long. Donc si vous avez le courage de tout lire, je vous aime et vous aimerai encore plus si vous me mettez des reviews, ainsi je saurai si je dois continuer ou pas._

**Conclusion de la traductrice **: _Pour ma part, j'espère également que ça vous a plu, même sous forme traduit. Je dois vous avouer que traduire tout ça m'a quand même pris une bonne semaine, et que certains mots m'ont posé problème, puisqu'il y a plusieurs traductions possibles. N'attendez pas la traduction du second chapitre trop rapidement, puisqu'il est encore plus long que celui-là ! Pardon pour la mauvaise traduction de "Pride and Prejudice" je me doutais que c'était "Orgueil et Préjugés" mais je n'étais pas sûre, j'ai rectifié (Merci _Lady Ange Shadow)


	2. Chapter 2

**Autheur : **_Bien, ce chapitre a été écrit du point de vue d'Edward, quelqu'un m'a demandé de le faire mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'avais prévu de le faire quand même. J'aime faire des changements de point de vue. J'espère que vous aimerez et encore une fois, tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer._

**Traductrice :** _Pour ma part, je ne suis là que pour traduire. Personnellement j'adore ce qu'écrit __brwneyegrl__ et je trouve que l'idée (déjà utilisée certes) de la perte de mémoire est très intéressante. J'espère que ma traduction sera fidèle. Je précise qu'absolument rien, sauf la langue française (et encore...) ne m'appartient !_

**Point de vue d'Edward**

15 ans avaient passé depuis sa disparition. Ma douce Bella était partie. Nous devions nous marier deux mois plus tard et elle avait disparu. Elle était partie à Seattle en quête d'une robe. Alice et Rosalie étaient allées à Los Angeles pour acheter une nouvelle voiture, et Bella en avait profité.

Alice et Rosalie l'avaient aidé pour tout ce qui concernait le mariage. Bella voulait quelque chose de simple, mais elles avaient tout organisé en grand. Chaque robe qu'elles lui faisaient essayer paraissait encore plus grande et plus exhubérante que la précédente. Elle voulait quelque chose de simple, elle avait décidé de se rendre seule à Seattle pour trouver la robe qu'elle aimerait avoir.

Je n'avais pas voulu qu'elle y aille seule et j'avais insisté pour l'accompagner, mais elle m'a clairement dit non, qu'il était hors de question que je l'accompagne pour choisir une robe de mariée. J'avais fini par abandonner, elle était si têtue parfois. Ce fut la plus grosse erreur que j'ai jamais faite. J'aurai dû être encore plus têtu qu'elle, mais ce jour là, j'avais décidé de ne pas l'être. A chaque instant, chaque jour, je me demande encore pourquoi.

Il était environ 11 heures du soir quand Charlie m'appela pour que je demande à Bella de rentrer chez elle.

'Charlie, elle n'est pas là. Je croyais qu'elle était rentrée après son escapade à Seattle.'

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'je croyais qu'elle était rentrée' ? Elle n'est pas ici.' Charlie était inquiet, moi-même je commençais à l'être.

'Ecoutez Charlie, je vais aller à Seattle. Je sais dans quels magasins elle était sencée aller. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je la trouverai. Je suis sûr que sa camionette est tombée en panne sur le chemin du retour.'

'Bien sur, bien sur. Bon, appelle moi dès que tu l'auras trouvée.' J'espérais avoir réussi à calmer Charlie, mais personnellement, j'étais tout sauf calme.

'Bien sur monsieur.'

J'ai couru à ma Volvo et je roulais déjà à 110 kilomètres/heure avant même d'avoir atteint l'autoroute. J'arrivais en ville en moins d'une heure et demi. Un temps record. Pendant tout le trajet, je regardais sur le côté de la route en quête de sa camionette, mais je ne l'ai pas vu.

J'ai conduit jusqu'au premier magasin dans lequel elle devait aller. Le store était baissé et il n'y avait aucun signe de sa camionette. J'ai conduit jusqu'à chaque magasin qu'elle avait mentionné, mais elle n'était nulle part. Deux heures du matin avaient sonné lorsque je découvris sa camionette. Elle était garée devant une petite boutique de mariage. J'étais si soulagé de la voir, que si j'avais pus, j'en aurais pleuré. Je ne la voyais nulle part, je suis donc descendu de voiture pour continuer à pied.

Au moment où j'ouvris ma portière, j'ai immédiatement su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de son sang. C'était très doux et tentant, mais je gardais la tête froide à cause de mon inquiétude. L'odeur était tellement forte que je savais qu'elle était blessée. Je n'ai pas retenu ma respiration, pour essayer de savoir d'où provenait l'odeur. En une seconde je fus dans l'allée dans laquelle l'odeur était la plus forte. Je pouvais voir du sang partout, au beau milieu des détritus. Je pouvais dire qu'il y avait eu une lutte. Ma Bella n'était nulle part et j'ai commencé à paniquer. Je regardais dans les poubelles, et les jetai. Où qu'elle soit, qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ? J'avais tellement essayé de la protéger de tout ce qui était supernaturel, pourtant on aurait dit qu'un couple d'agresseurs l'avaient enlevée. Pendant que je fouillais dans un gros fourgon et que je m'apprêtais à le jeter, j'ai soudain vu son sac. Je l'ai ramassé et l'ai serré de toutes mes forces contre moi. Je l'ai lentement ouvert, effrayé par le fait que je pourrais le briser à cause de ma peur et de ma colère. Tout était là. Sa pochette, la carte de crédit que je lui avait donné et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas utilisé, et son permis de conduire. J'ai suivi les traces de son sang jusqu'au bout de l'allée, là où elles s'arrêtaient. Quelqu'un avait dû la porter jusqu'ici et la mettre dans une voiture. Après ça, toute trace d'elle était partie.

Je courus dans l'allée recherchant tous les indices qui me diraient qui l'avait enlevée. Pendant que je m'effondrais à terre, mon nez sentit une autre odeur. Le sang de quelqu'un était mêlé à celui de mon ange. Ce sang venait de l'autre côté de l'allée et je l'ai suivi attentivement. Je la trouverai. Peu importe à qui appartenait ce sang là, je le trouverai et il saurait ce qui est arrivé à Bella. Je suivis les goutelettes de sang pendant deux blocs et elles m'ont mené dans une entrepôt vide. J'ouvris la vieille porte coulissante et je pénétrais à l'intérieur en moins d'une seconde. Il y avait deux personnes d'une vingtaine d'années qui ressemblaient à des hommes, assis dans un coin. Le premier saignait et l'autre essayait d'arrêter l'hémoragie. Ils avaient tous les deux le crâne rasé et des croix gamées tatouées au-dessus de leurs jambes. Des skinhead. Je grognais fort et ils sursautèrent tous les deux.

'Qui diable êtes-vous ?' a crié celui qui était blessé. Il était effrayé. Bien. Je voulais justement lui faire peur.

'Que lui avez-vous fait ?' ai-je dit de ma voix la plus menaçante.

'De qui tu parles ?' a demandé le deuxième homme d'une voix plus assurée.

Je l'ai saisé par la gorge et l'ai plaqué contre le mur faisant trembler le béton. "Tu sais parfaitement de qui je parle. La fille que vous avez attaqué. Où est-elle ?'

'Oh, cette personne. Elle était chaude. Tu le frappes parce que t'es inquiet, et j'en suis jaloux, je veux dire, mec, que nous avons essayé mais elle était coricace. Elle est aussi peu consantante avec toi aussi ?' Je n'avais jamais été aussi furieux de ma vie. J'avais envie de réduire cet homme en bouillie. Il avait attaqué ma Bella et je n'avais aucune d'idée de ce qu'ils avaient fait d'elle. Je lui rompis le cou et je jetais son corps sans vie sur le plancher sale. Son ami cria et j'ai tourné mes yeux noirs sur lui, écoutant ses pensées.

_Que diable sont ces gens ? Il est comme elle. Oh mon dieu ses yeux étaient comme les siens_.

A qui pensait cet homme ? 'Qui l'a enlevée ?'

'Je ne sais pas, mec, elle est juste sortie de nulle part et une femme l'a attaquée, et le mec qui ressemblait à l'autre femme l'a juste soulevée et l'a portée au loin. J'ai foutu le camp aussi vite que j'ai pu. Je suis désolé, mec, sincèrement désolé, mais pitié ne me tues pas comme tu l'as fait pour Al.'

J'ai regardé cet homme pathétique. Je n'avais pas ressenti ça depuis longtemps. Je n'avais pas tué d'hommes depuis si longtemps. J'ai regardé le corps sans vie de l'autre garçon que j'avais juste tué. Pourquoi arrêter maintenant, ai-je pensé et j'ai saisi l'autre garçon, puis j'ai planté mes dents dans son cou. J'ai entendu ses cris, il le méritait.

Les 15 années qui suivirent furent très brumeuses. Je ne me rappelais que de peu de choses en détail. Le retour cette nuit-là. Le récit à ma famille de ce qui était arrivé. Alice tentant en vain d'avoir des visions de Bella. Carlisle appelant Charlie pour lui dire ce que j'avais trouvé. Moi vendant ma Volvo car elle me rappelait trop Bella. Ma famille ne me laissant pas me tuer, ils disaient qu'il y avait pas de preuves de sa mort. J'ai joué sa berceuse presque chaque jour et chaque nuit. Un type appelé Collin et sa famille sont venus chez nous pour une courte période mais sont vite partis à cause de ma dépression. Nous avons déménagé quelque temps mais je ne me souviens plus où. Ma famille était compréhensive et ne me posait jamais de questions sur mes actions de zombie. Ils ont essayé de me réconforter dans un premier temps mais après quelques années, ils se sont juste inquiétés pour moi lorsqu'ils ont su que j'avais besoin de manger.

Un jour Carlisle décida que nous partirions pour New York. Il avait trouvé un travail au Buffalo. Je n'y avais pas prêté beaucoup d'attention, et ensuite, en rogne, nous sommes partis.

'Edward, tu as besoin de chasser.' a dit la voix angoissée d'Alice.

'Je vais bien Alice.'

'Non tu ne vas pas bien. Tu ne dois pas te renfermer sur toi-même, ça renforce ta peine.'

'Alice, laisse moi seul.' J'aimais souffrir, je le méritais.

'Tu inquiètes Esmée. En plus, j'ai eu une vision. Nous allons rencontrer de vieux amis et d'autres personnes inconnues aujourd'hui.'

Je ne voulais pas faire souffrir Esmée ; elle avait été bienveillante envers moi pendant ces quinze dernières années. Je grognais et me dirigeais vers le piano, pour jouer encore une fois la berceuse de Bella. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à rencontrer d'autres personnes, mais je ne voulais pas blesser Alice, je suis donc allé dehors, où toute ma famille m'attendait.

Nous avons pris notre élan pour courir, le vent me fouettant le visage. Je pris une grande inspiration et je sentis l'odeur d'un lion des montagnes, seulement à quelques miles. Après avoir mangé, j'ai couru jusqu'à l'endroit ou ma famille avait l'habitude de se retrouver. C'était une clairière qui me rappelait celle où j'avais emmené Bella, à Forks. Alors que je m'approchais de cette carrière-ci, j'ai remarqué que ma famille n'était pas seule. Quatre vampires se tenaient près d'eux, et tous riaient.

'Oh, Edward, tu te souviens de Collin et de sa femme Sidney ?' dit Carlisle lorsque je m'approchais.

'Oui bien sûr' dis-je en affichant un sourire feint. Je me souvenais brièvement d'eux et de leur séjour chez nous, mais je savais qu'ils étaient trois. Alors qui étaient les deux autres vampires ? 'Je croyais que tu avais un frère.'

'Ah oui, Adam est partit acheter une voiture avec Lizzi. Ils devraient nous rejoindre plus tard ce soir.'

'Salut, je m'appelle William, et voici ma sœur Anna.' dit l'autre type. Lui et la femme se ressemblaient d'une manière frappante ; ils devaient réellement être apparentés. Je remarquais que leurs yeux avaient une lueur dorée.

'Vous ne chassez pas les humains' ai-je spécifié.

Le type qui s'appelait Will partit dans un rire doux. 'Bien, vois-tu, Lizzi refuse de chasser les humains, elle ne l'a jamais fait, même lorsqu'elle a été transformée elle a refusé, nous obligeant à la conduire dans une forêt pour qu'elle mange. Nous avons donc décidé de déménager dans une ville où elle pourrait manger, et ma sœur et moi avons donc commencé à nous nourrir exclusivement d'animaux. Après ça, Collin, Sidney et Adam nous ont démasqués et ont adopté nos habitudes alimentaires.'

'Cette Elizabeth doit être quelque chose' dit Carlisle avec crainte.

'Pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas chez nous et rencontrer Elizabeth ? Je suis sur qu'elle sera ravie de vous connaître tous.' nous a demandé William.

'Nous en seront enchantés' répondit Alice presque avec trop d'impatience. J'étais certain qu'elle pensait s'en faire une nouvelle amie. J'essayais de lire dans son esprit, mais elle bloquait mes intrusions.

'Alors suivez nous' dit la femme qui s'appelait Anna d'une voix douce.

'Votre maison ne se trouve qu'à un minute d'ici, nous pouvons conduire.' Rosalie essayait toujours de montrer ses voitures aux gens.

'Bon son' dit Collin.

Je montais dans la voiture d'Alice avec mes frères et sœurs. L'autre famille monta dans la voiture de Carlisle avec Esmée. Ce fut un trajet très court, même pour nous, avant que arrivions dans l'allée et que nous débouchions devant une maison en brique. Elle était aussi large que la notre et était entourée de jardins.

'Ah, quelqu'un aime les plantes' remarqua Rosalie. 'Au moins, ils ont de bons gouts en matière de voitures.'

Je jetais un œil là où toutes les voitures étaient garées et je fus surpris de voir une Volvo argentée qui ressemblait exactement à mon ancienne voiture. Emmett parut le remarquer aussi et me pris à part. 'C'est familier' ai-je juste soupiré.

'Edward avait une voiture qui ressemblait exactement comme celle-ci' dit Emmett à William en pointant du doigt la Volvo.

'Ah c'est celle de Lizzi. Elle l'a eue pendant de nombreuses d'années maintenant. Elle a just perdu un pari avec Adam, elle a donc dû aller acheter une nouvelle voiture aujourd'hui.'

'Qu'entendez-vous par "a dû" ? Pourquoi ne pas vouloir d'une nouvelle voiture ?' Rosalie était complètement perplexe à cette pensée.

'Oh vous ne connaissez pas ma Lizzi ; c'est la personne la plus têtue que j'ai jamais rencontré. Une fois qu'elle veut et aime quelque chose, elle ne s'en débarasse jamais. C'est le cas en particulier pour cette voiture.'

'Quel pari a-t-elle perdu ?' demanda un Jasper intrigué.

'Elle devait passer un jour entier sans trébucher. Mais elle a trébuché.'

'C'est un vampire non ? Comment peut-elle trébucher ?'

'Comme je l'ai dit, vous ne connaissez pas ma Lizzi.'

Nous étions à l'intérieur maintenant ; l'intérieur de la maison était aussi grand que l'extérieur. Nous nous sommes assis dans leur salon et ma famille riait aux histoires que racontaient Collin et William concernant cette Lizzi. Je pouvais entendre une touche d'amour percer dans la voix de William et ça m'a blessé, j'ai donc fermé mon esprit pour ne plus entendre sa voix.

Nous entendimes le bryant tumulte du moteur de deux voitures arrivant dans l'allée et William annonça qu'Elizabeth et Adam devaient être rentrés. Nous avons entendu deux portières claquer, puis j'ai entendu le plus beau son que je n'avais pas entendu depuis près de 15 ans. C'était son rire, le rire de ma Bella. J'étais troublé, pourquoi Bella était-elle là et pourquoi arrivait-elle avec cet Adam et cette Lizzi ? Mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Je savais que c'était elle.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit et un type que j'ai à peine reconnu comme étant Adam marcha suivit de près par Bella. Elle riait et se retourna, puis nous souris. Ma famille resta choquée devant son apparition. Elle n'avait pas vieilli. Ses cheveux étaient plus brillants et son visage était impeccable. Elle pouvait être encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était avant, ses yeux étaient teintés d'une lueur dorée et je savais qu'elle avait été transformée.

William sauta de sa chaise et passa un de ses bras autour de la taille de Bella et dit 'Lizzi, rappelle toi, ce sont les Cullen. Collin nous a parlé d'eux. Les Cullen, voici Elizabeth ; Elizabeth, voici les Cullen.'

'Je suis heureuse de faire votre conaissance' dit Bella d'une voix la plus sincère que je n'avais jamais entendu. Elle adressa à ma famille un immense sourire. J'étais tellement troublé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, pourquoi agissait-elle comme si elle ne nous avait jamais vus ?

Puis William se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front et elle se tourna vers lui pour lui sourire. Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, j'ai laissé échapper un bas grondement. Ses yeux se sont tournés vers les miens. Son sourire perdit de son assurance et ses yeux ont montré tant de confusion que ça m'a blessé. J'ai lu deux choses dans ce regard. Premièrement, c'était ma Bella et je l'aimais toujours, deuxièmement elle ne se rappelait pas de moi.

**Conclusion de l'auteur : **_Si je reçois 10 reviews, je continuerai, mais je ne veux pas continuer à écrire si personne n'aime. Donc envoyez moi des reviews si vous voulez que je continue ou envoyez moi aussi une review pour me dire si vous ne voulez plus que j'écrive._

**Conclusion de la traductrice : **_Alors, je partage entièrement l'avis de cette fan fictionneuse qui écrit vraiment très bien (pardon pour le néologisme ). Pour le moment j'ai quelques reviews (merci merci merci _Klo0nah Kya Fanel_ et _léti1515 _!!) et j'essaye de corriger mes temps de verbe mais ca n'a jamais été mon fort envoyez moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis, sinon ca ne sert à rien que j'y passe toutes mes soirées... (pitié mon dieu faites que je n'ai pas trop de travail la semaine prochaine et celle d'après et celle encore après...)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **_Premièrement je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews. Vous pouvez remercier mes quatre heures de lecture à B-Stats de 2 mises à jour en un jour. Ca me prends énormément de temps d'écrire._

_Aussi j'avais quelques questions posées, alors je vais essayer d'y répondre brièvement._

_Q : Bella est-elle devenue un vampire lorsqu'elle a été transformée ?_

_R : Non, son sang était partout et c'était à deux rues de là où des bandits l'ont attaquée, aussi ne peut-on être transformé qu'une seule fois._

_Q : Pourquoi Will ne lui a pas dit qui elle était ?_

_R : Il n'a aucune idée de qui elle est, il l'a juste trouvée sans aucune identité. Il aurait pu chercher qui elle était mais il a pensé que c'était sans importance._

_Q : Pourquoi ne se souvient-elle de rien ? Ses souvenirs reviendront-ils ? A-t-elle un pouvoir ?_

_R : J'avais prévu de vous révéler ça dans les prochains chapitres, mais je vais vous donner quelques pistes : oui Bella a un pouvoir et c'est en partie la raison pour laquelle elle ne se souvient de rien. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle Alice ne l'a pas vue dans ses visions et que Jasper n'arrive pas à percevoir ses émotions (dans ce chapitre). Quant à savoir si ses souvenirs vont lui revenir, vous devrez prendre votre mal en patience et attendre la suite._

_Eh oui j'ai vérifié deux fois, certificat de naissance, ssc, et même demandé à un ami, je ne suis malheureusement pas Stephenie Meyer donc je ne possède pas ses personnages mais si quelqu'un a une idée pour m'aider à faire retrouver la mémoire à Bella, je suis ouverte à toute suggestion. Désolée pour les longs discours, vous pouvez commencer à lire maintenant._

**Traductrice : **_Il me semble que l'auteur a tout dit ! J'aimerais, tout comme vous connaître la suite et j'ai hâte que Bella et Edward se remettent ensemble. Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent, je ne vous cache pas que ça me demande, à moi aussi, énormément de temps de traduire. Allez, fini les longs discours inutiles, c'est parti pour le troisième chapitre._

**Point de vue de Bella**

Je fis craquer ma tête en direction du grognement. Je regardais le type, celui avec les cheveux cuivrés, dans les yeux. J'eus le sentiment que je devais le connaître, mais je ne m'en souvenais pas. Je fus une nouvelle fois frustrée. J'en avais assez de ce sentiment. Je n'eus pas le loisir de considérer ça lorsque j'entendis :

'Oh mon Dieu' avait glapi une des femelles Cullen. J'eus un petit aperçu de son corps svelte et de ses cheveux noirs coupés courts avant que ses bras soient autour de ma taille dans une étreinte de fer.

'Je ne peux pas le croire' a-t-elle chanté lorsqu'elle ma finalement lâchée.

'Ah, salut' a été tout ce que je pouvais prononcer.

'Désolé pour ma sœur, elle devient enthousiaste lorsqu'elle pense avoir rencontré quelqu'un avec qui aller faire du shopping. Je m'appelle Edward et voici ma sœur Alice.' Dit le type qui avait grogné plus tôt. Il avait l'air plus heureux qu'avant, je lui adressais donc un vrai sourire ; il me le rendit avec une certaine séduction qui me fis oublier de respirer pendant un moment.

'Ravie de faire ta connaissance Edward, toi aussi Alice, mais je suis désolée je n'aime pas faire du shopping.' Je tendis la main pour serrer les leurs, mais je remarquais qu'Alice regardait Edward avec une certaine surprise. Après une seconde, Edward pris ma main pour la serrer. Lorsqu'il toucha ma main, je ressentis un étrange choc. Je retirais vite ma main et je sentis ma voix trembler lorsque je ris.

'Alors, j'ai entendu que tu refuses de manger les humains et que tu as changé les habitudes alimentaires de ta famille. Je dois dire que c'est presque un talent. Je m'appelle Carlisle et voici ma femme Esmé et ma fille Rosalie.' Dit-il en désignant une très jolie femme même pour un vampire, 'et mes fils Emmett et Jasper.'

'Enchantée.' Je me sentais très maladroite et sous les feux des projecteurs. Je détestais être le centre d'attention. Je rejoignis Will pour me redonner du courage, mais lorsqu'il prit ma main, tout sonna soudain faux.

'Elizabeth, quel beau nom.' Dit la femme nommée Esmé.

'Je l'ai choisi d'après mon livre préféré.'

'Que veux-tu dire par « je l'ai choisi » ?' demanda Emmett, il me regardait toujours avec un air confus, comme si j'allais donner l'explication d'une blague à laquelle il ne pouvait pas échapper.

'Je ne me souviens de rien concernant ma vie avant ma transformation, pas même mon nom, alors je me suis renommée Elizabeth d'après mon personnage préféré dans mon livre préféré « Orgueil et Préjugés »'

'Tu ne te souviens de rien ni de personne de ta vie d'humaine ?' demanda Emmett.

'Non, et je peux être vraiment frustrée.'

'Je comprends ce sentiment, je ne me souviens pas non plus de ma vie d'humaine' me dit Alice en glissant un bras autour de ma taille d'une façon familière.

'Comment as-tu été transformée ?' a demandé Edward d'une voix dont je ne compris pas le ton.

'Anna et moi l'avons trouvé dans un allée blessée à mort' dit Will à ma place. 'Deux bandits étaient en train de l'attaquer. Je leur ai fait peur mais lorsque je me suis retourné, ma sœur l'avait déjà mordue. Je voyais son visage et je n'ai pas pu la laisser mourir. Nous l'avons emmenée chez nous à Portland où Lizzi a supporté sa transformation.'

Tandis que Will racontait mon histoire, je ne pus détourner le regard d'Edward. Je ressentais une sorte de connexion avec lui, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant. Son visage était rempli de tristesse et je voulais la faire disparaître et le toucher.

'Oh regarde l'heure, nous allons être en retard pour collecter des fonds' dit Sidney de sa voix féminine que j'appelais sa 'vallée féminine' voix.

'J'ai complètement oublié' ai-je dit en détournant les yeux d'Edward pour les tourner vers ma famille.

'Vous devez vous rendre quelque part, et nous devons vraiment partir, je suis désolé d'avoir pris beaucoup de votre temps.' Dit Carlisle.

'Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons beaucoup de temps nous oublierons juste de dîner' dit Will en riant.

'Pourquoi ne venez-vous pas ?' ai-je dit. Je ne voulais pas encore être séparée d'Edward pour une raison qui m'échappait.

'Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger' dit Esmé.

'Vous ne nous dérangerez pas, c'est une collecte pour des enfants hospitalisés organisée par mon entreprise financière. Alors je suis sûr que tout le monde aimera parler avec Carlisle' dit Collin.

'Dans ce cas nous serons heureux de vous accompagner' dit Edward avec un sourire ravageur qu'il m'adressa directement.

'Nous rentrerons et nous nous préparerons, nous vous rejoindrons là-bas dans une heure.' Alice se précipita et s'empara de la main du type nommé Jasper et l'emmena hors de la maison.

Le reste des Cullen nous dit rapidement au revoir et nous assurèrent qu'ils nous rejoindraient bientôt. Edward a été le dernier à me dire au revoir. Il prit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres pour en embrasser le dessus. 'Ca a été très agréable de vous rencontrer Elizabeth' dit-il doucement.

Si mon cœur ne s'était pas arrêté de battre depuis les 15 dernières années, ça aurait suffi à l'arrêter. J'ai furtivement regardé Will qui discutait toujours avec Carlisle. Il n'avait pas vu cet échange.

'Appelle moi Lizzi' ai-je murmuré.

Il a lentement lâché ma main, presque à regret et se dirigea vers la porte, en lançant derrière son épaule 'Garde moi une danse'

'Je ne danse pas' lui ai-je répondu.

Je l'entendis rire à ça et je crus l'entendre dire quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'comme Bella' mais ça n'avait aucun sens pour moi, je décidais donc que j'avais dû mal le comprendre.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Elle avait l'air magnifique. Elle portait une longue et ample robe rouge. C'était simple, juste comme son style a toujours été. Ses cheveux étaient simplement ondulés et avaient l'air très terreux avec la moitié derrière les épaules. Elle ne portait aucune marque et jusqu'à présent c'était la chose la plus stupéfiante pour moi dans la salle. Je pouvais entendre les pensées de ceux qui la regardaient. Quelques uns détestaient Will parcequ'il la possédait, et j'étais l'un d'eux, les autres se demandaient juste comment une chose aussi belle pouvait exister.

Ca me blessait qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de moi ou ce que nous avions été. Et ca me blessait encore plus de la voir avec lui. Mais j'étais juste content de la voir heureuse, de la voir bien et en sécurité. Elle souriait et riait et ca me donnait le sourire et me faisait rire.

Emmett m'avait pris à part lorsque nous étions rentrés nous préparer pour la collecte. 'Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit qui tu es, pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit qui ELLE est ?'

'Et sacrifier la vie et le bonheur qu'elle a créé pour elle-même ? Je ne voudrai pas ça. Lui raconter le passé qu'elle a eu pourrait la détruire. Non je ne voudrai pas faire ça pour elle.'

'Mais tu pourrais de nouveau être heureux' a argumenté Emmett.

'Je suis heureux de la voir heureuse, peut-être que je peux lui rappeler notre amour sans le lui dire, nous avons toute l'éternité.' Avec ça, Emmett a jeté ses mains vers le ciel et a grogné quelque chose à propos du fait que j'étais stupide et têtu.

'Je ne pouvais pas sentir les émotions qui se dégagent d'elle. C'était vraiment étrange.' dit Jasper en arrivant derrière moi.

'Je t'ai vu être heureux dans le futur Edward, je n'ai pas vu Bella mais je crois que c'est grâce à elle.' ajouta Alice en nous rejoignant.

'Allez vous préparer, nous ne voulons pas arriver en retard' leur ai-je dit et j'ai bondi jusqu'à ma chambre.

La collecte avait lieu dans un immense studio d'art dans la ville. Nous étions près de 200 000 personnes. Je me suis appuyé contre un mur et j'ai juste regardé fixement ma Bella. Elle riait à une blague qu'Adam venait de lui raconter. Je remarquais une chose et lorsque je réalisais ce que c'était, ca me rendis encore plus heureux.

Bella ne souriait jamais franchement à William. J'avais d'abord remarqué qu'elle ne lui souriait jamais, à part lorsqu'il la regardait. J'ai tout de suite réalisé que le sourire qu'elle lui adressa était un pur réflexe. Quelque chose qu'elle avait dû apprendre à faire et qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Le sourire ne reflétait aucun amour. Les sourires qu'elle lui adressaient n'étaient jamais les mêmes que ceux qu'elle m'avait adressés.

William essayait de la convaincre de lui accorder une danse, mais ses efforts furent seulement à moitié déçus. Je pouvais dire d'après ses pensées qu'il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas danser (elle ne dansait jamais). Il le lui demandait seulement parce qu'il avait un petit espoir qu'elle pourrait changer d'avis.

Elle tourna la tête et rencontra mes yeux. Je l'ai regardé avec tout l'amour que je pouvais lui adresser et je pouvais lire la confusion dans ses yeux. Je pourrais dire qu'elle ressentait quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas encore à déterminer.

Par le biais des pensées de William, je l'ai entendue lui dire qu'elle avait besoin d'air frais et qu'elle irait dehors pendant un petit moment. Pendant qu'elle marchait vers la porte, je l'ai suivie dehors, plein de grâce.

**Point de vue de Bella **

Will essayait encore une fois de me faire danser, il savait que je ne voulais pas, j'ai donc secoué la tête en signe de dénégation. Je jetais un oeil à la salle et je repérais Edward appuyé contre le mur. Il était stupéfiant dans sa veste noire et sa chemise rouge en-dessous, à moitié déboutonnée à la base du cou. William était beau. Assurément plus qu'aucun autre humain et même encore plus beau que le vampire moyen, mais Edward était magnifique. Je savais que je n'étais pas la seule à penser comme ça. Partout, des femmes le regardaient. Je pouvais dire que la plus vieille femme ne savais que penser en voyant les mâles Cullen, McCaben et Black.

Edward me fixait d'une manière que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant. Je sentis comme si j'allais, pas une traction subite, me précipiter vers lui et me blotir dans ses bras. Ca m'a troublé. Je n'avais jamais eu ce sentiment avant. Je me sentis comme si je le connaissais d'une vie antérieure, mais si tel était le cas, il me l'aurait dit. J'avais besoin de temps pour y penser et soudain la pièce sembla trop étouffante et bruyante.

'J'ai besoin d'air frais, je vais dehors un moment' ai-je dit à William en lui souriant pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

J'allai dehors et respirai l'air frais. Je marchais dans la rue jusqu'à un pont au-dessus de la rivière. Je fermais les yeux et tentais de clarifier mes idées.

'Tu es très jolie' prononça sa douce voix. Je me retournais pour le voir se tenir à quelques pas de moi, les mains dans les poches, s'appuyant contre la balustrade avec confiance.

'Tu suis toujours les filles en-dehors des fêtes ?'

'Tu as l'air troublée, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un ami à qui parler.'

'Tu es mon ami maintenant ?'

'Je pourrais l'être.' Il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi et je pouvais sentir sa douce aleine. C'était la chose la plus intoxicante que je n'avais jamais sentie avant.

'Danse avec moi.' C'était plus un ordre qu'une requête.

'Je t'ai dit que je ne dansais pas.'

'Et pourquoi ça ?' Ses mains étaient autour de ma taille maintenant et j'usais de toute ma concentration pour ne pas perdre la tête.

'Je suis une horrible danseuse ; je trouve toujours quelque chose pour me blesser.'

'Je ne te laisserai pas te faire du mal.' Je sentais qu'il parlait de quelque chose d'autre que la danse. 'Grimpe sur mes pieds.'

Je montais un de mes pieds sur le sien, puis l'autre. Je mis mes mains derrière sa nuque et je respirais son parfum. Il mis ses mains autour de ma taille et me plaqua doucement contre son torse. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule. Je me suis sentie complètement en sécurité et, chose surprenante, je me sentais entière. Entière comme je n'avais jamais été et comme je ne serai jamais avec William.

Nous pouvions toujours entendre la musique qui provenait de la collecte et nous dansâmes pendant un moment qui semblait être une éternité. Je ne voulais jamais partir. Une image soudaine de papier et de ballons décorant ce qui ressemblait à une salle de gymnastique de lycée vint s'insinuer dans mon esprit. Cette image me surpris et je regardais Edward. Il me souriait et se pencha vers moi, je savais qu'il était sur le point de m'embrasser et je n'en demandais pas plus.

'Lizzi, où es-tu ?' appelait William. Je me suis jetée hors des bras d'Edward et je regardais partout en signe de culpabilité. Je me suis demandé ce que j'étais en train de faire. J'ai regardé Edward et il avait l'air d'avoir tant de douleur que ça m'a blessée. 'Ah tu es là Elizabeth, je t'ai cherché partout.' Will regarda Edward, troublé. 'Et ta famille te cherche.' Il y avait une pointe de jalousie dans la voix de Will que je n'avais jamais entendue avant, presque menaçante. 'Il est temps de partir.'

Will s'empara de ma main et m'entraîna vers notre famille et les Cullen, je regardais Edward par-dessus mon épaule. Il secouait juste légèrement la tête mais ne détourna pas ses yeux pour ne pas briser le contact qui nous unissait.

**Auteur : **_Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Le point de vue d'Edward m'a vraiment rappelé cette chanson 'just see you smile'. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de peluches mais je sens que ça pourais devenir une paix duveteuse. J'ajouterai un peu de guimauve si vous le voulez. Envoyez moi des reviews et dites le moi._

**Traductrice : **_Pouh ! Sans vouloir critiquer l'auteur, j'ai eu du mal à traduire ses notes en début et fin d'histoire. La note ci-dessus, d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle cherchait à dire par "fluff", mais bon, c'est du genre de la guimauve, des trucs à l'eau de rose. (Merci de m'avoir aidé !) En tout cas, ce chapitre était vraiment génial, Bella et Edward vont-ils se remettre ensemble ? tadaaaam on verra. Merci à tous ceux qui aiment cette histoire et ma traduction. J'ai fait vite pour traduire ce chapitre, grâce à un jour férié mais on a eu un temps d'orage particulièrement violent (ils en ont parlé aux infos) bref on s'en fous. Merciiii_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **_Alors, je suis trop trop trop trop trop désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour poster ce chapitre. Fanfic a décidé de ne pas me laisser poster mes documents pour continuer mon histoire. J'essaye de passer outre par différents moyens donc j'espère que ça marchera. Si j'ai encore des problèmes dans le futur, je créerai d'autres profils pour pouvoir poster mon histoire encore, et espèrer que ça marchera. Si c'est le cas, j'en informerai tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews ou qui m'ont mise dans leurs "stories alerts". Alors continuez vos reviews._

_Alors, le personnage de Sidney est dédié à ma cousine qui en est l'inspiration. Elle a dit quelque chose comme "c'est un nouveau jour pour les vampires". Je m'inquiète vraiment pour elle._

_Et oui, je déplore le fait que les personnages de Stephenie Meyer ne m'appartiennent pas. (Si c'était le cas, je n'aurais pas besoin de tester un nouveau profil cette semaine... grrrr je déteste toujours l'école)_

**Traductrice : **_Moi aussi je déteste l'école, je suis obligée d'y aller au lieu de pouvoir faire ce que j'aime : finir de lire Tentation pour la 2ème fois (je sais, c'est peu, mais j'essaye de m'améliorer). _

_Je suis désolée mais je me suis rendu compte que je fais moins de fautes de langages lorsque je m'applique pour traduire, plutôt que de le faire en 3 jours comme le dernier chapitre. (je trouve que je l'ai assez mal traduit, y'a des "que... qu'elle... qu'il" de partout et je ne sais pas comment les enlever, la langue française est mal fichue...)_

_J'aime toujours autant vos reviews et surtout continuez à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! (pour les non-inscrits, j'ai effectivement activé la possibilité pour vous de mettre des reviews "anonymes" chose que j'avais oublié d'activer)_

_Le prochain projet pour moi sera de traduire d'autres fic si possible du même auteur parce que le style est beau, toujours sur l'épopée Twilight bien sûr ! Bon assez de tartines de bavardages, bonne lecture_

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je repassais la danse dans ma tête encore et encore, comme un film. Après 15 longues années, j'avais enfin pu la tenir de nouveau dans mes bras. Elle avait toujours son parfum floral. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais la brusquer, mais évidemment je devenais plus faible lorsqu'il s'agissait de ma Bella. J'avais survécu une décennie sans elle, sans entendre son rire, sans contempler ses yeux, sans toucher sa peau, sans l'embrasser. J'avais dit à Emmett que je ne voulais pas lui parler de son passé, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas se le rappeler elle-même.

Cette danse avait été exactement comme celle que nous avions eue dans le passé, celle de notre bal de promo : elle, perchée sur mes pieds pour éviter qu'elle se blesse, sans bras autour de ma nuque, dans mes bras. J'admets avoir perdu mon contrôle. J'étais sur le point de l'embrasser - la seule chose que j'avais voulu faire ces 15 dernières années. Pendant un moment, j'avais cru apercevoir quelque chose traverser ses yeux, c'était un mélange de trouble et de reconnaissance. Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux avec tellement de surprise à cet instant que je pouvais voir l'amour se refléter sur son visage, un amour que je n'avais pas vu depuis 15 longues années ; et tout ce que je voulais, c'était l'embrasser. Je m'étais penché pour exhaucer mon voeu - et je savais qu'elle voulait me rendre ce baiser - quand il nous a interrompu. Appelant sa Lizzi. Je détestais le fait qu'il l'appelait Lizzi, mais je détestais encore plus de la voir partir avec lui.

Lorsque William l'appela, elle s'est défaite de mon étreinte avec empressement, son visage était rempli de culpabilité. Elle se sentait coupable d'être avec moi, et ça m'a blessé. J'ai su en toute réalité que je ne devrais pas être déçu. Elle ne se souvenais pas de moi, et elle était techniquement avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle restait ma Bella, elle était Bella, pas Lizzi. Je voudrais trouver un moyen pour le lui rappeler. Il y avait également une autre chose que je savais : je n'allais pas pouvoir rester loin d'elle, William dans les parages ou pas.

Je me suis levé du canapé et ai dévalé les escaliers. Je fus coupé dans mon élan par Esmé et Rosalie.

'Où comptes-tu aller ?' a demandé Rose de sa voix typiquement puissante.

'Je vais faire un saut chez Bella'

'Bon, ne commence aucune guerre Edward' a lancé Esmé derrière moi alors que je courais à la porte et me dirigeais vers la maison de Bella.

**Point de vue de Bella**

'Alors, crois-tu que si nous entrons dans un institut de beauté pour des projections d'UV, nous bronzerons ?' a demandé Sidney avec sa "Valley Girl" voix.

'Bon sang Sidney, tu _penses_ réellement avant de parler ?' a demandé Adam avec exaspération, ce qui a mis en colère Collin.

Je roulais des yeux et montais les escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre. Sidney posait toujours des questions idiotes. Je ne savais pas comment Collin faisait pour la supporter. Notre théorie, à Adam et à moi, était que Collin était déjà bête lorsqu'elle était humaine, mais que ça avait empiré lorsqu'elle est devenue un vampire.

'Sid pose encore des questions idiotes ?' demanda Will en arrivant derrière moi.

'Quand elle ne l'est pas.' Je me retournai et tentai de lui sourire. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? Pendant tout le trajet du retour la nuit dernière j'avais essayé d'agir normalement. J'avais tenu la main de Will pendant tout le trajet et l'avait écouté lorsqu'il parlait. Je riais aux bons moments et souris à peu près aux bons moments, mais tout n'était que comédie. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, je n'arrivais pas à sortir l'image d'Edward de ma tête. Je n'arrivais pas non plus à sortir la vision des ballons et de la salle de gym de ma tête. J'avais dansé avec quelqu'un dans cette vision, mais je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler avec qui.

'Tu vois, je ne comprends pas comment Collin fait pour la supprter.'

'Je sais, il l'aime.' me dit William en me regardant avec une telle tendresse et un tel amour que ça m'a blessé. Pourquoi n'arrivais-je pas à ressentir la même chose que lui ? Je ne voudrais pas lui faire du mal ; il m'a donné une vie, une famille et des amis. Il était si bon envers moi ; je devais faire sortir Edward de ma tête.

Will posa une main sur ma taille et m'attira vers lui. Il passa un bras autour de moi, et avec l'autre chassa mes cheveux de mon visage. Il s'allongea et m'embrassa d'abord tendrement, puis passionément. Ma première réaction a été de me tendre, mais je le laissais continuer, je me suis dis que je devais lui rendre son baiser, mais je n'ai pas pu. Je me suis mise à penser au sourire d'Edward. Je me suis écarté violemment et me je me suis tenue à un pas de lui. Je lisais le mal que je lui faisais dans ses yeux.

'Je dois faire quelques courses, j'ai promis à Alice Cullen d'aller faire du shopping avec elle aujourd'hui.' ai-je menti.

'Lizzi, tu n'aimes pas faire du shopping.' dit-il en décelant mon mensaonge.

'Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être désagréable avec les nouveaux amis. Maintenant je dois vraiment y aller, je vais être en retard.'

Je courai hors de la chambre pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de me poser de questions. Je dévalai les escaliers en ne trébuchant que 2 fois, mais je saisis juste à temps la balustrade pour m'éviter une chute embarrassante en bas des escaliers. Je m'emparai des clefs de ma Volvo posées sur la table et ouvrai la porte d'entrée. Je découvrais avec surprise un Edward debout sur le pas de la porte, un bras en l'air, prêt à frapper à la porte.

'Salut' dis-je avec une totale surprise.

'Salut' dit-il de sa voix parfaitement confiante. 'Tu vas quelque part ?'

'Ah, juste une balade en voiture.' Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas dire une parole sencée lorsqu'il était dans les parages ?

'Je peux t'accompagner ?' Il me souriait de son fameux sourire ravageur qui me faisait perdre la tête.

'Bien sûr, mais nous prenons ma Volvo. Alors si tu as un problème avec les vieilles voitures, c'est domage.'

'J'ai eu une Volvo exactement comme la tienne. Puis-je conduire ?'

J'avais horreur que d'autres personnes conduisent, tout particulièrement avec ma voiture. 'je peux conduire.'

'Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne pouvais pas, seulement ta voiture me rappelle tellement mon ancienne. J'aimais cette voiture et elle me manque ; je ne lui ferai pas faire de crash test, je te le promets.'

'Bien.' ai-je grondé et lui ai jeté les clefs brillantes. Il a juste ri et a ouvert la portière côté passager pour moi.

'Où veux-tu aller ?'

'Aucune importance, j'ai seulement besoin de m'éloigner, de clarifier mes idées et de réfléchir.'

Il n'a rien ajouté à ma déclaration et je le remerciais intérieurement, il avait l'air de deviner que j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps. Je regardais par la fenêtre et j'ai observé les oiseaux voler au dessus des arbres. Je reportais mon attention sur le type assis à mes côtés. Je n'avais jamais vu personne comme lui auparavant. Je regardais autour de moi, et le regardais conduire. Il était à l'aise. J'ai de nouveau eu cette étrange sensation que j'avais déjà connu ça un million de fois avant.

'Je ne pense pas que ton petit copain était content que tu partes.'

'Quoi ?!' Il m'avait effrayée.

'William, il n'était pas très content que tu partes, il ne m'aime pas plus que ça.'

'Et comment sais-tu tout ça ?' ai-je demandé avec colère. Je savais que je devais être offensée, mais je ne fus que curieuse.

'Je peux entendre les pensées des gens.' a-t-il dit, guettant ma réaction.

'Oh, tu peux entendre mes pensées ?' Un regard étrange, que je n'ai pas compris, traversa alors son visage.

'Non je ne peux pas.'

'Pas étonnant.' ai-je dit en souriant, ma réponse a eu l'air de l'effrayer.

'Qu'est-ce que ça signifie "pas étonnant" ?'

'On va dire qu j'ai un esprit fort. Les vampires ne peuvent pas utiliser leurs pouvoirs sur moi. William pense que c'est en grande partie la raison pour laquelle je ne me souviens pas de mon passé. Il pense que ce qu'il m'est arrivé lors de mon attaque a été si traumatisant que j'ai comme une sorte de blocage.'

'Bah ça explique beaucoup de choses.' répondit-il après un instant de silence.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?' J'étais confuse maintenant.

'Ma soeur Alice a des visions de ta famille, mais pas de toi. Et mon frère Jasper est capable de ressentir les émotions, mais il ne ressent rien qui émane de toi.'

'Et tu ne peux pas entendre mes pensées.'

'Ben, c'est assez frustrant de te dire la vérité.' Et il avait vraiment l'air agacé.

'Pourquoi ça ?'

'Parce que je veux savoir ce que tu penses.' Il me regardait franchement et sa voix se faisait presque suppliante.

'Que veux-tu savoir ?' Je voulais lui poser la question, parce que je voulais lui dire.

'Aimerais-tu te souvenir de ton passé ?'

'Chaque moment, chaque jour, mais ça va être difficile. Je ne pourrai pas me rappeler de mon passé et également être sans ma famille. Ils m'aiment et m'ont offert une vie dont je leur suis redevable.'

'Es-tu heureuse d'être un vampire ?'

'Oui, mais encore une fois, je ne me rappelle pas de ne pas avoir été vampire, et en plus, je ne t'aurai jamais rencontré si je n'avais pas été transformée.'

J'avais dit ça avec un sourire, mais je vis la peine que lui avait causé la deuxième partie de ma phrase et je remarquais que ses mains serraient plus fortement le volant. Je ne comprenais pas ce que j'avais dit de mal. Peut-être qu'il espérait ne m'avoir jamais rencontrée. Je restais donc assise sans ajouter un mot. Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à briser le silence.

'Tu as des CD ?'

'Juste un, le reste est dans mon I-pod que j'ai oublié à la maison.'

'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'

'Debussy.' Je ne savais pas ce qu'il en penserait, ce n'était probablement pas votre CD préféré, mais il avait l'air impressioné et en même temps surpris. 'Je l'ai trouvé en même temps que la voiture. Juste après l'avoir achetée, je l'ai fouillée en quête d'un quelconque oubli. J'ai trouvé le CD sous le siège passager. C'est en particulièer la raison pour laquelle j'adore cette voiture.'

Edward se contenta de me regarder dans un pur état de choc. Je ne compris pas sa réaction mais elle me fis rire. Une fois que je commençais à rire, je ne m'arrêtais jamais, je n'avais pas ri comme ça depuis bien longtemps et ça me fis du bien. Mon rire fut contagieux, et ce fut le plus beau rire que je n'avais jamais entendu. Je me suis penché et ai saisi sa main. Il me regarda, interloqué, mais ne relâcha pas sa main de la mienne ; il l'a juste serrée et a maintenu son étreinte.

'A ton tour maintenant.' ai-je dit après avoir retrouvé mon sérieux.

'Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir sur moi ?' m'a-t-il demandé en souriant et en serrant de nouveau ma main.

'Collin m'a dit que lorsqu'il t'a rencontré, tu étais dépressif à cause d'une amour perdu, mais tu as l'air heureux maintenant, que s'est-il passé ?' Je regrettais d'avoir posé cette question à la seconde même où elle est sorti de ma bouche. Son visage s'est durci et il m'a regardé désespérément, un air de plaidoyer dans les yeux.

'Je suis tombé amoureux d'une humaine et nous étions sur le point de nous marrier. Mes soeurs l'ont rendue folle avec leurs plans de marriage, alors quand elles sont parties faire un petit voyage, elle en a profité pour aller acheter une robe elle-même. Elle a été attaquée, et lorsque je suis arrivé sur les lieux elle n'était plus là. Je ne l'ai pas trouvée et à cause de son départ, j'ai perdu une grande part de moi-même. Mais tu m'as montré que ce que nous croyons n'est pas forcément vrai et qu'il y a toujours une seconde chance.'

J'étais jalouse de la fille dont il parlait, c'était horrible ce qui lui était arrivé, mais elle avait connu le grand amour et l'avait expérimenté avec lui. J'ai réalisé que je ressentais des choses pour ce merveilleux vampire que je n'avais jamais ressenties pour Will. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir aider Edward à soigner les blessures de son coeur, mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il n'aimerait personne d'autre qu'elle.

'Comment s'appelait-elle ?' J'avais réellement envie de connaître le nom de la femme qui avait emprisonné le coeur d'Edward.

'Bella, Bella Swan.' Il me regarda avec une telle intensité que j'en fus déstabilisée, mais ce nom résonnait de façon familière à mes oreilles, comme si c'était le nom d'une très vieille amie.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

'Comment s'appelait-elle ?' m'a demandé Bella. C'était si difficile de lui parler de son passé, mais dans la perspective où j'étais un étranger, je ne risquais rien.

'Bella, Bella Swan' J'eus le petit espoir que le fait de lui dire son nom lui ferait peut-être se rappeler son passé. Pendant une brève seconde je pensais que ça avait marché, ma magnifique Bella eut un air de confusion et aussi de reconnaissance sur son visage, mais ça ne dura qu'un instant.

C'était irréel à quel point elle se rappelait sans même le savoir. J'avais été choqué lorsque j'étais monté dans la Volvo. Pendant un moment j'avais pensé qu'avoir une Volvo argentée relevait de la pure coïncidence, mais lorsque je suis monté, j'ai soudain réalisé que c'était ma vieille voiture, celle que j'avais vendue. Lorsqu'elle a sorti le CD de Debussy, j'étais plus que choqué. Je pensais l'avoir perdu. J'en fus bouleversé. Je l'avais rayé et Bella l'a acheté pour moi comme un cadeau de fiançailles.

'C'est un très joli prénom, Edward, ça s'entend que tu l'aimais beaucoup, je suis désolée que tu l'ai perdue.'

'Bien, ce qui est le plus merveilleux à propos des choses que l'on perd, c'est qu'on peut les retrouver une fois encore.' Ai-je dit en portant sa main à mes lèvres. 'Pourquoi ne pas aller chez moi ? Je suis sûr que ma famille sera enchantée de te voir.'

'Bien sûr.' A été tout ce qu'elle a dit, mais elle me souriait, je lui ai donc souri en retour.

Nous arrivâmes chez moi quelques minutes plus tard et j'entendis Alice avant même de la voir.

'Lizzi, je suis si contente que tu sois là' s'excita Alice avant d'attraper Bella par le bras en l'entraînant vers la maison.

Je les suivais plus lentement. Je voyais mes frères me regarder intensément.

'Elle se souvient ?' M'a mentalement demandé Jasper. J'esquissais un imperceptible mouvement de tête en signe de négation.

'Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble ?' a formulé Jasper dans son esprit avec brusquerie.

'Non Emmett' ai-je dit mais je fis un petit clin d'œil et ils sourirent tous les deux. 'Où sont les autres ?' ai-je demandé.

'Esmé est allé faire des courses, Rose est dans le garage, et Carlisle travaille.' A répondu Jasper.

'Où ont été prises ces photos ?' a demandé Bella de l'autre pièce.

J'allai dans la pièce où Alice et Bella regardaient les images en question. C'étaient les seules qui avaient été prises de ma famille de retour à Forks. Alice en avait fait des doubles et les avaient offertes à Esmé à Noël. Esmé les avaient artistiquement encadrées. Elle aimait ces images ; elles lui rappelaient sa fille disparue. Il y en avait eu une de Bella et moi mais j'avais demandé à Esmé de les décrocher environ 7 ans auparavant et ne la laisserait jamais les afficher de nouveau.

'Elles ont été prises dans notre maison, à Forks dans l'état de Washington.'

'L'endroit est beau, c'est familier.' A-t-elle dit d'une voix sourde, comme si elle était en transe. Je regardais ma famille, ils regardaient Bella et je pourrai dire d'après leurs esprits qu'ils priaient pour qu'elle se souvienne.

Après un moment, Bella secoua sa belle tête et ses cheveux chocolat tombèrent comme une cascade sur ses épaules. Bella reporta son regard sur la pièce et s'attarda sur mon piano.

'Qui joue du piano ?'

'Edward joue.' dit Alice de sa voix musicale.

'Tu voudrais jouer quelque chose pour moi ?' m'a-t-elle demandé en attrapant ma main et en m'entraînant vers le piano. Je voulais lui dire que je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle, mais à la place, je la laissais m'entraîner vers le piano, réjoui par son contact.

Je savais exactement ce que j'allais jouer et commençais à la seconde où je m'assis. C'était la berceuse de Bella. Je l'avais jouée ces 15 dernières années comme une sorte de deuil, mais maintenant je la jouais pour elle alors qu'elle était assise à côté de moi. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et ferma les yeux. J'étais dans une pure béatitude, je ne voulais pas que cet instant finisse, mais il fut pourtant court. Bella commençait à fredonner lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, et elle me regarda avec horreur. Elle arrêta de respirer, puis se détourna et vola jusqu'à la porte. Elle était partie si vite que je fus incapable de réagir et de la retenir. J'entendis la Volvo démarrer et partir, je me sentais soudain comme si un abysse noir s'était ouvert en moi. Le sentiment d'être désemparé que j'avais ressenti pendant les 15 dernières années s'empara de nouveau de moi. Je me suis senti comme si je l'avais encore perdue.

**Auteur : **_Allez des reviews, des reviews, des reviews. Désolée s'il y a des erreurs (et je sais qu'il y en a) je l'ai lu et j'ai essayé de l'éditer mais vous savez comment c'est quand vous lisez quelque chose et que vous savez ce qui va être dit, vous ne voyez pas les erreurs. Donc désolée pour ça._

**Traductrice : **_Des reviews, des reviews, des reviews ! Merci pour celles et ceux qui l'ont déjà fait mais continuez ! J'ai une autre annonce : les temps de verbe sont mon point faible, j'ai dont engagé en tant que bénévole une copine qui va m'aider dans les prochains chapitres. (Merci Orangemma !) et des reviews, des reviews ! Pardon si y'a des trucs pas très clairs, ne m'en voulez pas je fais mon possible._


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** _OK alors ce chapitre est dédié à Murmmer qui m'a envoyé le meilleur review que j'avais encore jamais lu. Il m'a fait rire. J'ai décidé qu'à la place de te faire une prière (éventualité, évidemment, mûrement réfléchie) je voudrais juste écrire un nouveau chapitre, et je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait, car lorsque j'ai commencé, c'est allé tout seul. Donc je voudrais te remercier pour ce super review._

_Alors ce chapitre commence à peu près comme le précédent mais du point de vue de Bella et continue dans son point de vue. Je sais que la discussion téléphonique pourrait poser quelques problèmes de compréhension, donc si vous avez des questions, envoyez des reviews et je vous répondrai. J'espère également que vous aimerez la fin autant que moi._

_Ce sont, encore une fois, les personnages de Stephenie Meyer excepté ceux que j'ai inventés, évidemment_.

**Traductrice : **_Je tenais juste à vous remercier pour vos reviews, bien que j'en attends encore plus de votre part. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va, ce qui ne va pas pour que je puisse améliorer cette traduction. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je n'ai pas lu les chapitres suivants, donc je suis comme vous, à part que moi je découvre la suite en traduisant. Donc il se peut que je passe à côté de trucs importants. Je m'empresserai de rectifier ça si c'est le cas, mais je pense que ma traduction est assez fidèle, donc ça ne devrait pas se produire._

_Merci encore et bonne lecture. (ne lésinez pas sur les reviews !)_

**Point de vue de Bella**

Alice me conduisit dans le salon des Cullen. C'était une pièce très ouverte comparée à ma propre maison. Le style de la pièce était surchargé, d'une couleur crème, et un piano trônait à côté d'une immense fenêtre qui surplombait la rivière.

Un des murs était couvert de tableaux. Il y avait une photo d'Edward et Carlisle portant des vêtements des années 30. D'autres photos représentaient Alice en hippie et Esmé en train de jardiner. Il y avait les photos de mariages de tous les couples. Rose et Emmett avaient dû se marier de nombreuses fois car 7 ou 8 photos de mariage étaient accrochées, où Rosalie adoptait différentes postures et portait différents styles de robes de mariée.

Toutes ces photos semblaient entourer les photos centrales. Ces dernières semblaient avoir été prises au même endroit et je dirai qu'elles avaient toutes été encadrées professionnellement. Il y avait une photo de Carlisle et d'Esmé sous le porche d'une grande maison blanche, Emmett et Rosalie tenant la pose devant une voiture, et une photo d'Alice et de Jasper, se dévorant des yeux, assis sur une balançoire, sous le porche de cette même maison. J'ai tristement remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de photos d'Edward.

Cette maison sur ces photos était belle ; je sentis une traction qui m'obligeait à voir la réalité. La forêt environnante était intensément verte avec d'immenses arbres. J'apercevais une rivière derrière la maison, sur la photo de Rosalie et d'Emmett.

'Où ont été prises ces photos ?' ai-je demandé à Edward, qui était toujours dans l'entrée, argumentant quelque chose avec Emmett et Jasper.

'Elles ont été prises à notre ancienne maison, à Forks, dans l'état de Washington.' a-t-il répondu en observant mes prunelles, comme si il y avait plus dans cette réponse que la localisation de la maison.

Je regardais de nouveau les photos, je sentais comme si j'avais déjà été dans un endroit comme celui-ci, déjà vu une maison similaire, mais je ne me souvenais plus quand. Le seul endroit vert dans lequel ma famille avait vécu était Portland, et nous n'avions pas vécu longtemps là-bas. Je n'avais jamais été à Washington, à part le jour où je m'étais rendue à Seattle pour acheter ma voiture. William m'a dit qu'il m'avait trouvé à Seattle, mais ça n'avait toujours aucun sens pour moi de savoir que cette maison me paraissait familière.

'L'endroit est beau, c'est familier.' C'était tout ce que j'avais été capable de dire, la familiarité de la maison ainsi que ses alentours, et les photos en général étaient décourageants.

Je regardais la pièce, pour enlever ces photos de mon champ de vision et me souvins de la présence du piano.

'Qui joue du piano ?'

'Edward joue.' répondit Alice de sa voix chantante.

'Tu pourrais jouer quelque chose pour moi ?' ai-je demandé en m'emparant de sa main et en l'entraînant vers le piano. Je voulais vraiment l'entendre jouer.

Il s'assit sur le banc et je m'assis à ses côtés. Il commença à jouer instantanément, sans même réfléchir. Il affichait ce sourire ravageur sur son visage de dieu Grec, et ses doigts commencèrent à pianoter. La chanson qu'il joua n'était pas seulement belle, c'était stupéfiant, touchant et sincère. C'était une chanson d'amour. Je fermais les yeux et laissais la musique m'emporter. Je mis ma tête sur son épaule et laissais mon esprit s'émerveiller et vibrer au son de la berceuse. Je n'ai même pas réalisé ce qu'il se passa en premier, parce que tout mon esprit était perdu.

Ils virent comme des flashes, l'un était un groupe d'hommes m'entourant dans une allée lorsque ma Volvo argentée s'arrêtait, la porte côté passager s'ouvrant et Edward était le conducteur ; le suivant était Edward et moi, humaine, allongés dans une belle clairière avec Edward qui scintillait au soleil ; ensuite je me voyais assise sur un rocher avec Esmé, regardant Edward et le reste de sa famille jouer au base-ball dans une clairière au beau milieu des bois ; après je me voyais avec Edward regardant Roméo et Juliette dans une pièce étrange ; ensuite je me vis courant dans la rue d'une étrange ville, hurlant le nom d'Edward ; le suivant était un homme d'environ 40 ans affichant des traits durs sur son visage, criant après Edward et moi quelque chose à propos de motos ; le dernier concernait Edward, me jouant la même mélodie sur le même piano mais dans une pièce différente en murmurant à mon oreille 'je t'aime Bella, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es si peu encline à vouloir te marier avec moi.'

J'ouvris mes yeux et les posais sur Edward avec horreur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces visions ? Je savais que toutes ces visions concernaient ma vie d'humaine, et je savais aussi que toutes étaient vraies. J'avais connu Edward, j'avais connu toute sa famille dans le passé, et ils ne m'avaient rien dit. Je me suis dit que je devais partir d'ici au plus vite. J'ai sauté du banc et ai couru jusqu'à la porte. J'ai couru à ma voiture et ai sauté dedans. J'ai démarré ma Volvo et j'étais déjà sur la route avant que la porte ne se referme.

J'ai sorti mon téléphone portable du tableau de bord et ai composé le numéro de Will.

'Lizzi où étais-tu ?' a demandé Will d'une voix inquiète lorsqu'il me répondit.

'Où, exactement, m'as-tu trouvée lorsque j'ai été transformée ?' ai-je demandé en ignorant sa question.

'Dans une allée de Seattle, Lizzi, tu le sais déjà, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'

'Je pense que je me suis souvenue de certaines choses de mon passé.'

'De quoi tu rappelles-tu ?'

'Juste de flashes, mais je dois voir si ils me conduisent quelque part.'

'Elizabeth, rentre à la maison, nous pouvons en discuter ensemble, où es-tu ? Je peux passer de prendre.' Je pouvais dire qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour moi.

'Will, j'aimerai pouvoir te le dire, mais Edward est capable de lire dans les pensées et il ne va pas tarder à me chercher, et je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve.'

'Lizzi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? S'il a osé te faire du mal, je vais le tuer.' Je fus choquée par sa réponse. Will avait toujours été spirituel et je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il puisse faire du mal à quelqu'un intentionnellement, mais je savais d'après le ton de sa voix qu'il était sérieux lorsqu'il parlait de tuer Edward.

'Du calme, Will, je ne pense pas qu'Edward m'ait blessée physiquement, émotionnellement par contre, c'est sûr. Je sais qu'il m'a menti. Je sais que sa famille et lui me connaissaient avant que tu me rencontres, et ils n'ont rien dit.'

'Quoi !!!!' ce fut tout ce qu'il a été capable de dire.

'Elizabeth, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?' m'a demandé Anna de sa douce voix ; Will avait dû être tellement choqué qu'il a dû donner le téléphone à sa soeur. Je n'avais pas du tout voulu le choquer.

'je me souviens de quelques évènements de mon passé.' ai-je dit à ma soeur 'et maintenant j'ai besoin de savoir où exactement vous m'avez trouvée, toi et Will.'

Elle me dit comment me rendre dans l'allée. C'était vers un centre commercial en plein centre de la ville de Seattle près d'un entrepôt du district.

'Merci Anna.' je savais qu'elle était la seule à ne pas se faire dominer par ses émotions. J'aurai dû l'appeler en premier.

'Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?' m'a-t-elle demandé.

'Je ne sais pas encore, et si je le savais je ne pourrai pas te le dire. Je crois que les Cullen vont me chercher et Edward sait lire dans les pensées, donc tout ce que je te dirai, il le saura.'

'Pourquoi les Cullen te recherchent ?' m'a demandé Adam de sa voix protectrice. Il avait dû assister à la conversation et prendre le combiné des mains d'Anna.

'Parce que je les connaissais lorsque j'étais humaine, je crois que j'allais me marier avec Edward.' J'espérais vraiment que Will n'était plus dans la pièce, mais cet espoir fut déçu lorsque j'entendis son rire étranglé.

'Comment tu le sais ?'

'J'ai eu des visions, ou plutôt des souvenirs dans lesquels il était. Je ne sais pas Adam, je suis très confuse maintenant, j'ai seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour y rélféchir.'

'Elizabeth, rentre à la maison, nous pouvons t'aider.' Maintenant Collin était au téléphone.

'Qu'est-ce que je suis ? Une opératrice ?' ai-je dit d'une voix agacée. J'espérais vraiment que Sidney ne viendrait pas me parler, elle ne pourrait qu'aggraver les choses.

'Tu n'as pas à être une opératrice car tu ne fais que nous écouter, et en plus tu es en train de me crier dessus.' a répondu Collin.

'Désolée.' ai-je dit d'une voix normale.

'Pas de problème, maintenant rentre à la maison.'

'Non je ne peux pas, je ne te dirai pas où je vais.'

'Ce n'est pas très juste.' a-t-elle simplement dit. Peut-être aurais-je dû l'appeler en premier.

'Ne crois pas les Cullen, ne les laisse pas entrer dans la maison, et ne leur parle pas, surtout Edward.'

'Lizzi, je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous ne devons pas les croire.' Adam était de retour au téléphone.

'Parce qu'ils me connaissaient et qu'ils n'ont rien dit. Je leur ai confié à quel point j'étais frustrée de ne pouvoir me rappeler de rien et ils ont continué à agir comme s'ils ne me connaissaient pas. Je ne comprends pas cette réaction, mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'ils me connaissaient quand j'étais humaine, hein ? Pourquoi ?' J'étais encore en train de crier.

'Je suis d'accord, c'ést étrange et déplacé. Fais ce que tu dois faire, mais souviens toi que nous seront là pour toi lorsque tu seras prête à rentrer. Nous essayerons d'entraîner les Cullen sur une fausse piste en leur donnant de fausses informations.' dit Collin de retour au téléphone. J'avais effectivement dû l'appeler en premier, je m'en souviendrai.

'Lizzi ?' a demandé Will au téléphone.

'Oui Will.'

'Appelle moi quand tu seras arrivée là où tu dois aller.'

'Bien sûr, je le ferai.'

'Lizzi ?'

'Oui Will ?'

'Je t'aime.'

'Je sais.' et j'ai refermé mon téléphone.

J'ai conduit pendant les 2 jours suivants, ne m'arrêtant que pour prendre de l'essence et pour manger dans le Dakota du Sud. La conduite m'a laissé du temps pour réfléchir. J'ai réalisé que ma Volvo n'était pas réellement ma Volvo, c'était celle d'Edward. Cette pensée m'a douchée encore plus que tout autre. D'une façon ou d'une autre j'aurais acheté une voiture qu'il avait eue lorsque je le connaissais en tant qu'humaine.

J'ai commencé à me demander si j'étais le fameux grand amour qu'il avait perdu. Nous avions assurément été quelque chose, d'après mes souvenirs, mais quoi, je n'en étais pas sûre. L'autre chose qui me fis peur était le sentiment qui avait accompagné les souvenirs. Au début, je n'ai pas réalisé de quoi il s'agissait, mais je me suis bientôt rendu compte que c'était un intense sentiment que j'avais éprouvé pour Will, et que j'éprouvais maintenant pour Edward. C'était un pur, inconditionnel amour. Je ne sais pas s'il avait ressentit ça pour moi ou s'il avait joué avec moi depuis qu'il m'avait rencontrée en tant que vampire.

Je laissais mon esprit aller et venir du côté noir au côté blanc encore et encore. N'avais-je été qu'un amusement pour lui ? Avais-je été un animal de compagnie humain qui l'avait aimé, et lorsqu'il m'a rencontrée de nouveau en tant que vampire, a-t-il décidé de continuer à jouer avec moi ? Alors mon esprit se demanderait s'il m'avait aimée en retour. Je savais qu'il avait perdu son plus grand amour. Je voyais dans ses yeux que la personne qu'il avait perdue était irremplaçable, il avait été perdu sans elle. Dans quelque temps, tout ça prendra un sens. Collin avait dit qu'il avait perdu sa fiancée environ au même moment où Anna et Will m'ont trouvée, mais nous pouvions déjà nous connaître des années avant ça, et il avait pu passer à autre chose. En plus, si j'étais son amour perdu, ne me l'aurait-il pas dit ? C'était désarmant. Une autre chose dont je me souvenais distinctement de mes visions, était qu'il m'avait appelée Bella.

Le second jour, j'arrivais à Seattle. Il pleuvait, alors je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter à propos du soleil. J'ai conduit jusqu'à l'endroit que m'avait décrit Anna et ai garé ma voiture. Je suis descendue et ai marché le long d'une rue qui ressemblait à une allée. J'ai fait un pas, me suis laissé aller contre le mur humide et ai regardé autour de moi. Je savais que je me trouvais dans l'allée que m'avait indiqué Anna. Je ne me rappelais de rien et aucune autre vision ne vint à moi. Je suis restée plantée là pendant une demi-heure, jusqu'au moment où je me suis enfin remise en mouvement et ai rejoint ma voiture. J'ai aperçu une boutique de mariage avec une annonce de vente sur la vitrine. Je me souvenais que l'amour d'Edward avait disparu lorsqu'elle était allée acheter une robe de mariée.

Je marchais en direction du magasin, bravant la pluie. J'ai entendu une petite cloche sonner lorsque j'entrais et une vieille femme contourna le comptoir pour m'accueillir.

'Bonjour, ma chère, que puis-je faire pour vous ?' a dit la femme avec une gaieté feinte. Je savais que son instinct de défense lui ordonnait de courir, tandis que son instinct de commerce lui ordonnait de vendre.

'Bonjour, madame, mon nom est Elizabeth Black, je suis une reporter retraçant l'histoire d'une fille qui s'est fait attaquée par ici quelques années auparavant, je me demandais depuis combien de temps vous teniez cette boutique.' ai-je dit, essayant de paraître le plus professionnel possible, adressant un sourire chaleureux à la vendeuse.

'Oh, vous devez sûrement parler de l'affaire Bella Swan, oui je tenais ce magasin lorsqu'elle s'est fait attaquée. Actuellement j'ai dû la vendre, sa robe de mariée. Elle s'est fait attaquée dans cette allée, peu de temps après être partie et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue. Vous savez, vous êtes exactement comme elle, en légèrement plus jolie. Pourquoi refaites vous son histoire 15 ans après son attaque ?'

Dire que j'avais encaissé ce que cette femme venait de me raconter n'aurait été qu'une sous-estimation. Une fille qui s'appelait Bella Swan, le même nom qu'Edward avait prononcé dans mes souvenirs, était venue ici commander une robe de mariée, et a ensuite été attaquée dans la même allée que moi. Etais-je vraiment sur le point de me marier avec Edward ?

'Pouvez-vous vous rappeler du nom de son fiancé ?' ai-je pu demander.

'Oh, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je sais que son nom était Cullen, parce que son père était un docteur très respecté, mais le fiancé, je ne peux pas me rappeler de son prénom, je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, seulement son pauvre père. C'était le shériff de sa ville et il m'avait posé beaucoup de questions.'

Face à ces informations, je crus que j'allais flancher, si ça avait été possible. J'étais définitivement sencée me marier avec Edward, mais pourquoi il ne m'avait pas dit qui j'étais ? La femme avait aussi dit quelque chose à propos de mon père. Peut-être que c'était cet homme dans ma vision qui me criait quelque chose à propos de motos.

'Comment s'appelait le père de la jeune fille ?'

'Charlie Swan. Ma chère, est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que vous allez vous évanouir.'

Ca me fit rire. Peu importe ce que je ressentais, je ne pouvais pas m'évanouir, j'espérais tout de même pouvoir défaillir à cet instant.

'Je vais bien, madame, mais merci. J'ai besoin de vous remercier.' Après ça, je suis sortie avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit et lorsque je fus assez loin de son regard, j'ai couru à ma voiture et ai sauté dedans. Je savais quelle serait ma prochaine destination. Forks, peut-être que mon père était encore en vie. Je savais que je ne pourrai pas lui parler, mais peut-être pourrai-je le voir, m'introduire furtivement dans sa maison, et voir si il aurait quelque chose à dire sur moi, lorsque j'étais humaine.

Je suis sortie de Seattle, m'arrêtant seulement pour les directions, et pour acheter une carte. Je n'avais pas besoin d'eux. D'une certaine manière, je savais comment me rendre à Forks sans l'aide de la carte, ni des directions. Dans ma hâte de partir pour Forks, j'avais oublié de faire le plein, et après seulement 10 miles avant Forks, ma voiture s'arrêta. J'ai grommelé à moi-même que je pourrai faire le reste en courant, mais j'ai sombrement pensé que j'étais vraiment un vampire maladroit.

Alors que j'ouvrais la porte pour m'extirper de ma Volvo, une étrange camionette pétarada derrière moi. L'air s'est soudain rempli d'une odeur terrible, que je ne pus identifier.

'Quoi qu'il pense, il va retourner de là où il vient.' ai-je entendu grommeler l'homme dans la camionette avec haine.

J'ai regardé l'homme dans mon rétroviseur. Il avait une peau sombre et de courts cheveux noirs. Je suis sortie de ma voiture aussi vite qu'un humain, je sentais que cet homme était dangereux même pour moi. J'entendis la porte de la camionette de l'homme s'ouvrir et se fermer en grinçant.

'Quel est ton nom, suceur de sang, et que veux-tu ?' Un touche d'incertitude perçait dans sa voix. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être le "suceur de sang" dont il parlait.

'Je m'appelle Lizzi.' ai-je dit en me tournant vers lui, mais je n'étais pas sûr qu'il m'ait entendue, car au moment où j'ouvris la bouche, il cria "Bella !" avec un air de surprise sur son visage, comme s'il venait de voir un mort. J'en ai déduis que soit :

1- j'étais morte

2- s'il me connaissait sous le nom de Bella, il avait cru que j'étais morte.

'Heu, je te connais ?' demandais-je timidement. Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber sur quelqu'un qui me connaissait en tant que Bella.

'Bella, c'est moi Jacob.'

**Auteur : **_Je pense que je finirai cette histoire dans quelques chapitres, mais je n'en ai vraiment pas envie. Mais je le ferai si vous le voulez. Je peux la continuer ou l'arrêter, à vous de me dire ce que vous voulez que je fasse._

**Traductrice : **_Je tiens à vous préciser que l'auteur en est présentement au chapitre 9, et l'histoire n'a pas l'air de finir à la fin du 9ème chapitre, donc on a encore d'autres chapitres de répit. Ce qui signifie au moins 4 chapitres à traduire pour moi (croisez les doigts pour qu'elle continue). Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent, et désolée si je mets plus de temps pour traduire en ce moment, disons que j'ai un peu moins le temps avec les DS, les interros et tout et tout..._

_Et je voulais vous demander... Quels sont vos pronostics pour l'histoire d'Eclipse ? (3ème opus de la saga Fascination). Bella va-t-elle devoir choisir entre Jacob et Edward, entre la vie de vampire et la vie d'humaine ? La réaction des Volturri, la guerre entre vampires et loup-garous ? Le mariage avec Edward ? Bref, à vos claviers, j'attends vos avis avec impatience._


	6. Chapter 6

**Petite pause dans le récit**

**Traductrice :**_(Pardon, je me fais passer avant l'auteur, mais pour une fois, vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, 'faut bien que je vous explique ce petit schmilblick). _

_Je viens de tomber sur cette page web (que je vous indiquerai plus tard) où j'ai trouvé des chapitres enlevés par l'éditeur de Stephenie Meyer (sort que la plupart des livres ont malheureusement vécu...) et j'ai décidé de vous traduire ceux que j'ai trouvé sur le site. Je ne sais, honnêtement, pas s'il en existe d'autres, certainement, mais où... That is the question._

_Alors, je vous prie de m'excuser, vraiment, oui excusez moi, mais vous allez devoir vous coltiner autre chose que la suite de Amnesie. (Au passage, merciiii __kiwoui__ pour ton commentaire, il m'a beaucoup plu ! Et psssst, kiwoui, je partage entièrement ton avis, Edward c'est THE must, les autres gars (Jacob et surtout, surtout ce William de ..(biiip)..) c'est de la pacotille à côté !) Je précise que cette scène est de la main même de Stephenie Meyer, elle n'a seulement pas été publiée... Donc tout ceci ne m'appartient en aucune façon._

_Bref j'arrête les bla bla complètement inutiles... Bonne lecture !_

**Note de S. Meyer : **_Cette scène est à insérer dans "Complications" chapitre 11. Je ne voulais pas la supprimer, mais je ne savais pourquoi, donc je l'ai gardée. Lorsqu'il a été trop tard pour la remettre, j'ai réalisé que ça me tracassait. Bien que je mentionne souvent la maladresse de Bella en cours de gym, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment raconté. C'était la première fois qu'Edward "regardait" et bien sûr, il a eu une belle démonstration de maladresse. (Ha ha, et maintenant mon explication est presque aussi longue que l'outtake !!)_

**Badminton**

Je suis allée en cours de gym, étourdie, vacillante. J'ai dérivé jusqu'aux vestiaires presque dans un état de transe, à peine consciente que d'autres personnes m'entouraient. Le retour à la réalité ne s'est véritablement déroulé qu'au moment où on m'a donné une raquette. Ce n'était pas lourd, pourtant le monde n'était pas en sécurité avec ça dans ma main. Je pourrais voir quelques autres camarades de classe me regarder sournoisement. Clapp, notre entraîneur, nous ordonna de nous mettre en binômes afin de constituer des équipes. Heureusement, quelques vestiges de la chevalerie de Mike avaient survécu ; il vient se placer à mes côtés.

'Veux-tu d'une équipe ?' a-t-il demandé gaiement.

'Merci Mike - tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais.' ai-je grimacé.

'Ne t'inquiète pas, je te garderai hors de portée.' a-t-il grimacé en retour. Parfois, c'était vraiment facile de fondre pour Mike.

Il n'y allait pas en douceur. Je restais un peu en retrait, de sorte que Mike puisse maintenir le volant dans le jeu, mais l'entraîneur Clapp est venu sur notre terrain et lui a ordonné de rester de son côté du terrain pour que je puisse participer à la partie. Il n'a pas bougé, observant, pour appuyer ses mots.

Avec un soupir, je me suis avancée plus au centre tenant toujours ma raquette de la main droite, avec délicatesse. La fille de l'équipe adverse ricana avec malveillance lorsqu'elle lança le volant - j'avais dû la blesser lors de nos parties de basket - le lançant à seulement quelques pieds, droit sur moi.

J'ai bondi gracieusement dans la direction du petit parasite de caoutchouc, mais dans ma hâte, j'oubliais de tenir compte du filet. Ma raquette rebondit sur le filet avec une force surprenante, sautant hors de ma main, tombant sur mon front avant de battre Mike à l'épaule pendant qu'il se précipitait en avant pour rattrapper le volant que j'avais complètement manqué.

L'entraîneur Clapp toussotta, ou étouffa un rire.

'Désolé, Newton' a-t-il marmonné, s'éloignant pour nous permettre de retourner à nos positions initiales, moins dangereuses.

'Est-ce que ça va ?' a demandé Make en massant son épaule, alors que je frottais moi-même mon front.

'Ouai, et toi ?' demandais-je doucement, à la recherche de mon arme.

'Je pense que ça ira.' Il fit des moulinets avec son bras, pour s'assurer qu'il avait toujours sa liberté de mouvement.

'Je vais rester en retrait.' J'ai marché au coin arrière de la cour, tenant soigneusement ma raquette derrière mon dos.

**Traductrice : **_Bah voilà, petite scène qu'il m'aurait plu de lire quand même dans __Fascination__ (et je pense que je suis loin d'être la seule à avoir cet avis, n'est-ce pas ?). Dites moi si vous préférez que je traduise aussi les trois autres outtakes ou si vous voulez la suite d'Amnesie tout de suite, ça m'est égal. Merci pour vos reviews, et continuez comme ça, vous êtes loin d'imaginer à quel point ça me fait plaisir que vous aimiez mon travail !_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **_Ok je sais que ce chapitre est long. C'est actuellement le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit. Aussi, vous m'avez tous demandé de continer cette histoire et de ne pas l'arrêter tout de suite, donc je vous obéirai, vous êtes vraiment un groupe très convainquant. Et oui, Jacob est de retour, sourires et cris stridents._

_Oh oui, j'aime toutes vos reviews, ils me font sourire. Ainsi j'envoie à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews une cyber-étreinte._

_Vous m'avez demandé d'éditer rapidement, donc allez-y lisez._

_Oh et, comme chacun sait, ce sont les personnages stupéfiants de Stephenie Meyer._

**Traductrice : **_Alors, j'aurai beaucoup de choses à dire. Premièrement, un immense - non plus que ça - un gigantesque merci pour toutes vos reviews, je le répète encore et encore, ça ma motive à fond pour continuer, je suis si contente que ça vous plaise. (Surtout _Kiwoui_, ton nouveau review, le plus long que j'ai jamais lu m'a encore fait plus rigoler que le précédent !)_

_Deuxièmement, je suis tiraillée par deux camps opposés : ceux qui ne veulent pas que je continue de traduire les outtakes ; et ceux qui veulent que je continue à la fois les outtakes et Amnesie... Mais je crois que je vais suivre le conseil de _leti1515 _à savoir faire plusieurs chapitres d'Amnesie puis un outtake. Comme ça j'aurais satisfait ceux qui me demandaient les deux, et ceux que ça n'intérresse pas bah vous zapperez !_

_Pour finir, je voudrais m'excuser de mettre autant de temps pour éditer, mais voyez-vous, ce chapitre est trèèèès long... Ca prend pas mal de temps de traduire tout ca._

_A ce propos, qu'est-ce que vous savez sur le job de traducteur (de bouquins) ? Parce que ça peut être une possibilité pour moi pour le futur, sachant que je n'ai strictement aucune idée de mon avenir... Ca paye bien ? Y'a de l'avenir ? _

_Bref j'arrête de vous embêter, mes notes sont encore plus longues que celles de l'auteur... Pffff c'est que je suis piplette._

**Point de vue de Bella**

'Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?' L'inconnu tremblait, il était sur le point d'exploser.

'Hum, je ne vois pas de qui tu parles, mais tu viens de m'appeler Bella.' Hormis le fait que ses tremblements étaient effrayants, parler à quelqu'un qui me connaissait en tant que Bella était accablant.

'Edward, Bella, où est Edward ? Il a rompu le traité, il doit payer pour ça.'

A l'instant où le vent s'engouffra dans mes cheveux, je fus frappée par sa puanteur. Je réalisais alors deux choses : je me souvenais avoir entendu discuter Adam et William à propos de loups-garous. Cet homme était un loup-garou et il était susceptible d'essayer de me tuer. J'étais forte, mais si il avait des amis dans les parages, je ne pourrai pas me défendre contre tout le monde. La deuxième chose était qu'il nous connaissait, Edward et moi, et il avait vraiment une dent contre Edward.

'Ah, Edward n'est pas là, et je pense que ce serait mieux si je partais maintenant.' Je tentai un retrait vers ma voiture. Je ne voulais pas faire de mouvements brusques pour qu'il ne me saute pas dessus. Je devais vraiment partir d'ici au plus vite.

'Bella, non, ne pars pas.' Il avait soudain peur que je le quitte.

'Non, vraiment, je dois partir, tu es un loup-garou, je suis un vampire, tu as mentioné un traité, et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un se fasse tuer ici.'

'Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais de mal, Bella, peut importe ce qu'Edward t'a fait.'

'Vois-tu, je ne peux pas savoir si tu vas me faire du mal ou pas, et je ne te connais même pas.'

'De quoi tu parles ? C'est moi Jake, ton vieil ami. Oh Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?'

'Mon nom est Lizzi, j'ai dû être Bella, mais je ne rappelle pas de cette partie de ma vie, et si par ''il'' tu parles d'Edward, et si par "ce qu'il t'a fait" tu veux dire me transformer en vampire, il n'a pas fait ce qu'Anna a fait.'

Ses tremblement se stoppèrent immédiatement, il me regarda simplement avec une émotion que je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer.

'Qui est Anna ?' a-t-il finalement demandé.

'Ma soeur.'

'Et tu ne te souviens de rien concernant ton passé ?'

'Rien de ma vie d'humaine, en fait, je ne me souvenais de rien jusqu'à l'arrivée des Cullen, et là j'ai eu quelques souvenirs et j'essaye de savoir si ces flashes sont réels.'

Pourquoi je lui racontais tout ca ? C'était un loup-garou - sur son territoire - dont je ne savais rien, je ne me rappelais pas de lui, mais pour une raison qui m'échappait, je me sentais complètement en sécurité avec lui. Un sourire sans joie traversa son visage, et il s'approcha pour me prendre la main.

'Bah, je peux t'aider à te souvenir de certaines choses.'

'Et pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?'

'Tu peux très bien être mon ennemie immortelle, et tu peux très bien ne pas te souvenir de moi, mais je me rappelle de toi et tu étais ma meilleure amie.'

J'ai plongé mes yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient doux et inquiets. Il avait arrêté de trembler et je sentais la chaleur émaner de sa main, c'était une douce sensation. Son sourire triste se transforma en un vrai sourire.

'Je peux avoir confiance en toi ? Tu ne vas pas essayer de me tuer ?'

'Non, je n'essayerai pas de te tuer, mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de mes frères, donc peut-être peux-tu me raconter ton histoire, je pourrai te protéger comme ça.'

'Y a-t-il un endroit sûr pour en parler ?'

'Tu devrais te rendre à Port Angeles. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons de clans là-bas.'

Il me conduisit jusqu'à sa camionette et m'ouvrit la portière, il grimpa à la place du conducteur et démarra la voiture. C'était une très vieille camionette, différente des voitures que possédait ma famille. Ma Volvo était la plus vieille des voitures que nous avions, mais cette camionette devait dater d'une bonne trentaine d'années. Elle était marron et éraflée sur le côté, et j'entendais le bruit assourdissant que générait le moteur. La camionette avait visiblement été réstorée. Nous avons fait la route silencieusement jusqu'à une ville pour touristes. Il se gara dans un parking devant un petit wagon-restaurant. Je sortais et contournais la voiture avec une démarche humaine, malheureusement je trébuchais, mais les bras brûlants de Jacob m'attrapèrent et m'aidèrent à me tenir sur mes pieds.

'Maladroite, comme toujours.'

'Ne m'en parle pas ! J'ai perdu un pari important à cause de ma maladresse.'

'Et quelle sorte de pari c'était ?'

'Je ne devais pas trébucher un jour entier, sinon je devais acheter une nouvelle voiture.'

'Donc tu as perdu et tu as dû acheter une nouvelle voiture, je ne vois pas ce qui cloche là dedans.'

'J'aime ma Volvo, je l'ai eue il y a 12 ans dans un garage et ma famille a eu des problèmes avec ça, alors mon frère Adam a pris avantage de ma maladresse pour m'en faire acheter une nouvelle.'

'Bon ça explique certaines choses, mais je dois encore te poser d'autres questions.'

'Qu'est-ce que je vous donne à manger ?' Un jeune serveur vint à notre table et interrompit notre conversation.

'Je prendrai juste un peu d'eau.' ai-je répondu, le serveur me regardait fixement, exactement comme tous les humains faisaient lorsqu'ils entraient en contact avec notre beauté.

'Je prendrais bien votre Monster Burger Extra Cheese, avec beaucoup de frites, des chickens avec du ketchup et deux milkshake au chocolat.' dit Jacob.

J'avais esquissé un petit rire ; le pauvre serveur regardait fixement Jacob en état de choc. Je devais admettre que ça faisait beaucoup de nourriture.

'Et bah dis donc.'

'Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? On brûle beaucoup de calories en étant un loup-garou.'

'Assez loyal, je pense.'

'Donc, raconte moi ce que tu deviens, nous avons tous cru que tu t'étais fait assassinée.'

Alors je lui racontais. Je lui racontais comment Anna et William m'avaient trouvée lorsque je me suis fait attaquée, comment Anna m'avait mordue, je lui parlais de la venue de Collin, Adam et Sidney dans notre famille peu de temps après ma transformation. Comment nous avions vécu à Portland, au Montana, en Caroline du Nord, à Londres, en Allemagne, en Russie et à NY maintenant. Je lui parlais de notre régime alimentaire, de mes deux venues au lycée, la première fois pour étudier la littérature, la deuxième pour l'histoire. J'en venais à l'arrivée des Cullen chez nous, et du fait que je ressentais de bizarres impressions de familiarité avec eux, ensuite je racontais les souvenirs que j'avais eus, puis de ma discussion avec la vendeuse du magasin de robes de mariée, je terminais avec ma rencontre avec lui.

L'histoire nous prit deux heures, interrompus par le serveur qui revenait chercher mon verre d'eau, mais qui repartait quand il voyait que je ne l'avais pas touché. Lorsque mon histoire fut racontée, Jacob me posa beaucoup de questions.

'Donc tu ne t'es jamais nourrie d'humains ?'

'Non.'

'Et ta famille ne se nourrit que d'animaux à cause de toi ?'

'Seul Will se nourrit d'animaux à cause de moi, Anna mange des animaux uniquement pour faire plaisir à Will. Anna ne veux jamais causer de problèmes ; c'est le vampire le plus calme que je connaisse. Collin et Adam ont déjà cherché une alternative et Sidney fait tout ce qu'elle prévoit de faire.'

'Et la première fois que tu as revu Edward en 15 ans, c'était il y a quelques nuits, et il n'a pas dit qui tu étais.'

'La réponse est oui à tes deux questions. Peut-être qu'il était content que je ne me souvienne pas de lui, ça pourrait être un soulagement. Je veux dire que je ne me rappelle pas encore tout à fait de lui, juste le fait que je l'aimais sans réserve et les seuls souvenirs que j'ai, je te les ai raconté. '

'Bah, je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne t'a rien dit. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé ce type, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un soulagement pour lui, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne t'a rien dit.'

'Alors, dis-moi, j'étais comment quand j'étais Bella ?' Je ne voulais pas vraiment demeurer dans le passé, mais je voulais poser les questions qui le concernait pour pouvoir m'en rappeler.

'Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?'

'Comment on est devenus amis ? Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait ?'

'Nous sommes devenus amis lorsque tu as fait ta première sortie hors d'ici, lors de ta première année de lycée, mais nous n'étions pas si proches que ça, nous le sommes devenus l'année suivante, lorsqu'Edward t'as quittée.'

'Il m'a quittée ? Je croyais que nous allions nous marrier !'

'La question du mariage vient après. Il t'a quittée lors de ta dernière année de lycée, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi, tu étais devenue comme un zombie. Et un jour, tu as débarqué chez moi avec deux motos. Je les ai réparées pour toi, et je t'ai appris à t'en servir, mais tu avais toujours des accidents et tu finissais toujours à l'hôpital. Ensuite, la femelle vampire aux cheveux rouges est venue et elle massacrait des randonneurs pour essayer de t'avoir. Une sorte de revanche par rapport au fait qu'Edward a tué son compagnon pour te protéger. Alors je me suis transformée en loup-garou, et mes amis et moi avons tenté de te protéger. Puis Alice Cullen est revenue et t'a dit qu'Edward avait des soucis avec quelque chose qui s'appelait les Volturi et tu es partie avec elle. Après ça, nous n'avons plus beaucoup parlé. Je t'ai attiré des ennuis en parlant des motos à ton père ; tu m'avais dit que tu prévoyais devenir l'une des leurs. Nous ne nous sommes plus parlés pendant au moins un an. Vous êtes partis à l'Université avec Edward et vous vous êtes fiancés. Quelques mois avant la cérémonie, Charlie, ton père, a appelé mon père, Billy, en pleurs. Il a dit que tu étais partie acheter une robe de mariée et que tu as été attaquée, et que tu avais disparu. On a mis en place un service commémoratif pour toi. Les Cullen et mêmes nous, les loups-garous, et nous avons fait une trêve pour pouvoir participer au service. Ta mère a pleuré tout le temps et ton père a tenu un éloge larmoyant. Alice Cullen a parlé du fait que tu avais appartenu à leur famille et à la communauté toute entière et combien tu leur manqueras mais que tu ne seras jamais oubliée. Edward était assis et regardait droit devant lui ; ses frères Emmett et Jasper avaient dû le soutenir tout le temps. Les Cullen sont partis quelques années après, mais je n'ai jamais revu Edward après le service commémorial. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas dit qui tu étais. Je crois vraiment qu'il t'aimait.'

Ce dont il me parlait était vraiment accablant. Il parlait d'un Edward qui m'avait quittée, mais j'étais partie faire une course poursuite chez les Volturi pour le sauver. Je devais vraiment l'aimer pour me dresser contre eux et le sauver. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais encore le courage de le refaire maintenant et je ne les avait pas encore rencontrés en tant que vampire. Il parlait d'un Edward que j'avais prévu d'épouser, d'un qui avait été dévasté et perdu lorsque j'ai été portée disparue. On aurait dit deux Edward différents, et ces deux-là s'ajoutaient à celui que je connaissais à présent.

Il y avait une chose plus importante encore, dans ce qu'il avait dit, que j'aurais désespérément dû savoir. Il avait parlé de ma mère et de mon père.

'Tu as dit que le nom de mon père était Charlie, comment s'appelle ma mère ?'

'Elle s'appelle Renée ; j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était morte il y a quelques années. Charlie est toujours vivant et vit toujours dans ta vieille maison. Il est à la retraite maintenant et passe tout son temps à la pêche.'

Ma mère était morte ; je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais en entendant la nouvelle. Je ne pourrai pas me souvenir d'elle, mais j'avais dû l'aimer, c'était ma mère et je l'avais perdue. Je ne pourrai jamais la voir, entendre sa voix ou son rire. Ca me rendit triste. Mais mon père Charlie était toujours en vie et je voulais le voir, même s'il ne pourrait pas me voir.

'Ma mère est enterrée par ici ?'

'Non elle est enterrée à Jacksonville. Tes parents ont divorcé lorsque tu étais petite, tu es venue ici lorsqu'elle a voulu accompagner son nouveau mari.'

'Oh, je voudrais voir Charlie, je voudrais voir la maison dans laquelle j'ai vécu.'

'Je t'amènerai à la maison, mais je ne crois pas que tu devrais parler à Charlie. Laisse moi aller payer l'addition.'

'Non je peux régler l'addition, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Et je ne veux pas parler à Charlie, il ne doit même pas savoir que je serai là-bas, je veux juste le voir.'

Nous sommes sortis de table et nous sommes dirigés vers la camionette de Jacob. Sur le chemin de ma maison, il me parla du sens qu'avait pris sa vie après ma disparition. Il était allé à une Université Technique et était devenu mécanicien, il avait ouvert son propre garage. Il s'était marié à une fille nommée Mary et ils avaient deux fils : Luke et Sam, ils ont également eu une petite fille et Jacob avait insisté pour l'appeler Isabella, en ma mémoire.

Forks n'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais mais ça semblait juste. Nous avons dépassé un lycée que Jake m'a montré comme étant le lycée où j'avais eu mon bac. Il a également désigné un magasin de fournitures de randonnée, me disant que j'avais travaillé là. Je ne pourrai pas me rappeler de ces endroits, mais lorsque Jake en parlait, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'y avoir été.

'Bienvenue chez toi.' dit Jacob.

Nous nous sommes garés devant une petite maison dont je ne me rappelais pas. Il y avait une vieille camionette rouge garée dans l'allée, et elle n'avait apparament pas bougé depuis des années. Je tendis l'oreille, mais n'entendis rien en provenance de la maison. Je sortis de la camionette de Jacob et je marchais jusqu'à la camionette rouge. J'ouvris la porte et montais à l'intérieur. Les mains sur le volant, je fermais les yeux.

_Tu conduis trop lentement, est-ce que ce truc peut aller plus vite ?_

_Edward, c'est une vieille camionette, tu t'attends à quoi ?_

_Tu pourrais laisser Rosalie et moi la réparer, ou alors laisse moi t'en acheter une nouvelle._

_Edward Cullen, tu ne m'achèteras pas une nouvelle voiture et pour la dernière fois, si toi ou Rosalie vous touchez à ma camionette, vous verrez ce qu'il vous arrivera._

_Quelle sera ma punition ?_

_N'essaye pas de m'éblouir !_

_Je pensais que tu aimais être éblouie._

_Pas quand tu essaye d'obtenir quelque chose de moi._

J'ouvris les yeux, la vision se finissait par Edward embrassant mon cou, et moi essayant de réequilibrer la camionette pour éviter d'avoir un accident.

'Ca va Bella ?' a demandé Jacob avec une voix inquiète.

'Ca va, juste un autre souvenir.'

'De quoi tu te souviens ?'

'Juste quelque chose avec Edward.' Je ne voulais vraiment pas en parler.

'OK, bon, entrons à l'intérieur Bella.'

'D'accord et heu Jacob, tu pourrais m'accorder une faveur ?'

'Tout ce que tu veux.'

'Appelle moi Lizzi, je ne suis plus Bella, du moins pas encore.'

'Bien sûr' dit-il. Il avait l'air blessé. Je savais qu'il voulait que son amie Bella revienne, mais je n'étais pas elle, du moins je ne _pourrai_ pas être Bella, jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de tout.

Nous avons marché jusqu'à la maison. La porte était verrouillée et Jacob commençait à regarder partout à la recherche d'une clé de secours, mais j'ai juste saisi la poignée et j'ai cassé la serrure.

'Ouais, Charlie ne va pas beaucoup aimer ça.' dit Jacob en riant.

'Je peux le réparer.' ai-je dit en riant à sa réaction.

'Oh, tu peux ?'

'Adam m'a appris beaucoup de choses dans le genre, c'était un petit malin lorsqu'il était humain, il pense que c'est amusant d'entrer dans les maisons, déplacer des objets et repartir.'

'Gentil frère.'

'Oulà.' Nous venions juste d'entrer et c'était déjà le désordre. Une odeur piquante provenait de ce qu'il semblait être la cuisine. Je pénétrais dans le salon, il était recouvert de boîtes de pizzas.

'Oh, mince, je ne savais pas qu'il était tombé aussi bas.' dit Jacob avec peine.

'Bien, je vais nettoyer tout ça.'

'Quoi ? Si tu fais ça, il va remarquer que quelqu'un est venu.'

'Tu peux juste lui dire que c'est toi qui l'a fait.' ai-je dit en souriant.

'Bell... Je veux dire Lizzi, ça prendra une éternité pour nettoyer tout ça.'

'Pas pour moi, je suis un vampire, avec la vitesse d'un vampire.' Ca me prit peu de temps pour nettoyer la maison, la moquette, la poussière, les plats et tout. Ca me faisait plaisir de rendre service à un homme qui pleurait sa fille depuis 15 ans.

'Je vois que tu es toujours une fée du logis, tu n'as pas changé.'

'Je voudrais voir ma vieille chambre ; est-ce que tu sais où c'est ?'

'C'est au premier, à gauche, je vais rester ici au cas où Charlie revienne.'

Je montais les escaliers lorsque je remarquais les photos accrochés au mur. Il y avait des photos d'une jeune fille, je supposais que c'était moi, sur un bateau de pêche et qui ne semblait pas ravie d'y être. Une photo de moi en robe et chapeau regardant avec insistance un homme qui devait être Charlie, une autre photo de moi et de Charlie allongés dans le canapé du salon, et des photos de classe de chaque année. Voir toutes ces photos de moi m'affaiblissait. Des photos de moi enfant grandissant au fil des ans.

Je marchais jusqu'à la chambre, le porte grinça, comme si elle n'avait pas été ouverte depuis des années. Il y avait un lit simple et la fenêtre était recouverte de rideaux jaunes. Un vieux bureau faisait face à un des murs et était rempli de livres, et un rocking chair trônait dans un coin. Je me suis allongée sur le lit en fermant les yeux et j'espérais avoir de nouveaux souvenirs. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour qu'ils reviennent.

_Tes cheveux ressemblent à une meule de foin... mais je les aime_

_Edward ! Tu es resté !_

_Bien sûr_

_J'étais certaine de rêver_

_Tu n'es pas aussi créative_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Au fait, je ne te quitterai plus. Je n'irai nulle part. Pas sans toi._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Bonjour papa_

_Oh salut Bella, je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillée_

_Ouais, j'ai attendu que tu sois levé pour pouvoir prendre une douche_

_Attends, on va d'abord parler une minute. Tu sais que tu as des ennuis_

Cette fois, lorsque le souvenir prit fin et que j'ouvris les yeux, je n'étais pas choquée. Je ne me rappelais toujours de rien, mais après la conversation que j'avais eue avec Jacob, je prévoyais sans trop de mal ce qu'il s'était passé après. Je suis restée allongée sur le lit un instant et j'écoutais le coeur de Jacob au rez-de-chaussée. Le rythme était calmant et incitait à la détente. J'entendis le bruit d'un moteur arrivant dans l'allée et Jake ouvrit la porte.

'Bonjour Charlie, comment allez-vous ?'

'Jake, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, comment es-tu entré ? C'est une bien meilleure question !'

'Oh, j'avais une vieille clé que mon père possédait de votre maison, et lorsque je suis venu pour savoir comment vous alliez, je suis entré. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ?'

'Ah, bien sûr, c'est bien. Ma maison est propre !' ai-je entendu dire Charlie, choqué.

'J'ai pensé que je pourrai me faire pardoner pour avoir cassé la serrure.'

'Oh, merci Jake, laisse moi t'offrir quelque chose à boire.'

'Bah, c'est gentil Charlie mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.'

'Mais non Jake, tu as fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici et tu as nettoyé ma maison, viens t'assoir et bois.'

Je savais que Charlie n'avait pas l'intention de laisser partir Jake de sitôt, j'ai donc attrapé du papier dans le bureau et j'ai gribouillé une note : _Suis retournée à ma voiture. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide. Je te promets que d'une façon ou d'une autre on se reverra avant que je parte._

Je sautais par la fenêtre de la chambre et je jetais un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre qui avait vu sur le salon. Je courais à la forêt de façon à ce que je passe inaperçue si jamais quelqu'un m'avait vue à la fenêtre, mais avec ma vision de vampire, je pourrai les voir. Je vis un vieil homme presque chauve. Les seuls cheveux qui lui restaient étaient gris et clairsemés. Il ressemblait à l'homme sur la photo, en plus vieux. Je me figeais, et je jure qu'à cet instant, si j'en avais été capable, j'aurai pleuré à chaudes larmes. Je suis restée là un long moment en espérant pouvoir courir pour qu'il me voit, mais j'étais sûre que ça pourrait lui donner une crise cardiaque de voir la fille qu'il pensait avoir perdu pour toujours, pas tout à fait morte ni plus âgée que la dernière fois qu'il m'avait vue. Je me suis finalement détournée de la fenêtre et ai courru vers la camionette de Jake en déposant ma note sur le siège. Je me suis ensuite dirigée vers ma propre voiture en courrant sur la route. J'avais déjà conduit cette partie de la route et je savais que ma voiture n'était qu'à quelques miles de là. Avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la portière, j'entendis mon téléphone sonner.

'Merde' ai-je grommelé. J'avais complètement oublié mon téléphone que j'avais laissé dans la voiture. Je l'ai ouvert et ai constaté que j'avais manqué 37 appels, que j'avais 54 textos et que ma boîte vocale était pleine. J'avais juste à écouter le premier pour connaître les autres.

'Lizzi, les Cullen te cherchent. Collin a suivi Edward à l'aéroport, il a pris un avion pour Seattle, le reste des Cullen sont partis en voiture. Appelle moi et dis moi exatcement où tu te trouves, je pourrai t'aider d'une quelconque façon.' Adam avait l'air pressé. Je composais le numéro d'Adam et il décrocha à la première sonnerie.

'Lizzi, j'ai essayé de t'avoir toute la journée, où étais-tu ?'

'J'étais à Forks, à Washington.'

'Forks ? Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ?'

'C'est là où j'ai vécu lorsque j'étais humaine. Quand Edward est-il parti ?'

'Il y a environ 4 heures, son avion a déjà dû attérir.'

'Comment a-t-il su où me trouver ?'

'Il a lu dans nos esprits. Nous les avions tous fermés, mais Sidney repensait à notre conversation téléphonique, au moment où tu demandais où tu avais été transformée.'

'Rooh, je vais la tuer ! Peu importe ce qu'en pensera Collin.'

'Collin est assez fou d'elle en ce moment, et je pense que je n'ai jamais vu ça. Tu veux qu'on te rejoigne ?'

'Non, je peux m'occuper de ça toute seule, restez à NY, je vous appelle bientôt.' Je fermais doucement mon portable et posais ma tête sur le volant. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je restais ainsi, lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un taper à ma vitre. J'ouvris les yeux, et la seule chose que je vis fut ses yeux couleur topaze.

**Auteur : **_Bien, je vais éditer bientôt pour vous, en retour envoyez moi bientôt des reviews._

**Traductrice : **_Ouf, ce fut long... mais passionant ! Désolée si le dernier long paragraphe est peu compréhensible, au moment où elle sort de la maison, mais j'ai eu du mal à traduire et surtout à comprendre ! Ahhh, Edward... Mais c'est qu'elle a de la m... devant les yeux ! Envoyez des reviews pleazzze !_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **_Je suis tellement désolée, j'ai mis énormément de temps pour éditer mais j'avais des examens cette semaine et j'ai bossé toutes les nuits, donc je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Ce soir était mon dernier jour de travail, j'aurais juste un crayon la semaine prochaine, donc j'essayerai d'éditer plus vite la semaine prochaine, et qui sait, si j'ai beaucoup de reviews je pourrai même éditer ce week end. Encore une fois, désolée pour cette édition tardive._

_Alors je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer, donc je n'ai pas créé les personnages de Twilight, parce qu'elle l'a fait elle-même._

**Traductrice : **_Rien à redire, merci pour vos reviews, continuez comme ça !_

Nos yeux se sont scellés et je ne pouvais plus bouger. A cet instant, je sentis tout l'amour que j'avais dû ressentir pour lui lorsque j'étais humaine.L'amour que j'avais ressenti dans mes souvenirs n'était rien comparé à la sensation accablante que j'avais maintenant, en le regardant. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais été aussi vide ; je ne m'étais pas sentie entière, mais je ne savais pas à quoi c'était dû. Ce n'était pas seulement l'amour, qui m'avait manqué, c'était lui, Edward.

Il ouvrit la portière et je lui tendis ma main tandis qu'il m'aidait à descendre de la Volvo. J'avais envie d'enlacer mes bras autour de lui, de me lover près de son torse, et d'être embrassée comme il l'avait fait dans mes souvenirs, mais je savais que c'était juste un trop gros souhait. S'il me voulait encore, il m'aurait dit qui j'étais lorsque nous nous étions rencontrés de nouveau. Il était probablement venu me rejoindre parce qu'il se sentait coupable. Je rendrais ceci facile pour lui. Juste parce que mon amour retrouvé pour lui ne signifiait pas que je voulais qu'il revienne vers moi, quand il ne me voulait pas. Je pourrai juste prétendre ne pas m'en souvenir.

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?' ai-je été finalement capable de dire, retirant ma main de la sienne.

'La question la plus importe est qu'est-ce que_ tu _fais ici ?' m'a-t-il demandé de sa voix veloutée qui me fit fondre littéralement. C'était comme si je le revoyais et entendais de nouveau sa voix en 15 ans. 'Tu étais assise à côté de moi lorsque je jouais du piano, et la minute suivante tu courrais hors de ma maison et je découvre que tu as fait tout ce chemin jusqu'ici à Forks, dans l'état de Washington.'

'Bah, j'ai senti comme une envie de voir le pays et j'ai voulu le visiter.' Je souris faiblement mais j'étais persuadée qu'il savait déceler mon mensonge. Je n'avais jamais été bonne à ça. Seule Sidney me croyait parfois, et encore...

'Juste une envie de voir du pays, dis-tu ? Aucune autre raison ?' a-t-il demandé en faisant un sourire tordu.

'Heu nan, j'ai juste pensé que je pourrai voir notre grande nation.'

'Donc tu as décidé de commencer par Forks.' Il avait l'air étonné maintenant que je continue à lui mentir comme ça, mais il m'avait menti, alors pourquoi semblait-il si surpris ? 'Je crois qu'on a besoin de parler.'

'Bah, tu vois, j'ai beaucoup d'autres endroits à visiter pendant mon voyage, je dois vraiment y aller.'

Pourquoi avait-il soudain envie de parler ? Allait-il juste m'expliquer pourquoi il ne m'avait pas dit qui j'étais ? Je savais déjà pourquoi, il ne m'aimait plus. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer, j'avais disparu pendant 15 ans ; il aurait dû passer à autre chose, j'espérais qu'il était passé à autre chose. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'ait attendue pendant toutes ces années.

'S'il te plait.' supplia-t-il.

'Bien,' je cédais. S'il allait rendre ca difficile, je ne pourrai pas l'aider. 'De quoi veux-tu parler ?'

'Pas ici.' Il me prit la main et m'entraîna vers la forêt 'suis moi' ordonna-t-il lorsqu'il commença à courir. J'étais rapide, mais pas autant que lui et j'avais des difficultés à la suivre. A un moment je trébuchais contre une racine d'arbre et il me rattrapa et me tira vers lui. J'haletais lorsqu'il m'attira à lui et après une seconde je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

Il s'était arrêté dans une magnifique clairière. Edward m'a doucement posée sur mes pieds et je tournais en rond en essayant de reprendre mes esprits. L'endroit était supéfiant et était familier. J'eus le souffle coupé lorsque le souvenir s'imposa en moi. J'étais assise au milieu de la clairière.

_Edward courait très vite en serpentant entre les arbres. Il me montrait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il essayait de m'apprendre à avoir peur de lui, de me faire comprendre qu'il était le prédateur._

_Edward posa sa tête sur ma poitrine, écoutant les battements de mon coeur. Je me voyais caresser ses doigts avec les miens, puis je me voyais la tête posée contre son torse, la sienne humant le parfum de mes cheveux. L'un avouant à l'autre ce qu'il ressentait pour lui._

'Edward, c'est notre clairière.' Dis-je en arrêtant de respirer, après la fin du souvenir. J'étais trop surprise pour mesurer l'impact de mes mots, et j'ai senti que ça n'avait soudain plus d'importance de continuer de feindre davantage. J'avais envie de savoir comment j'étais avec lui lorsque j'étais humaine, je voulais me souvenir de tout notre amour, mais surtout, je voulais savoir pourquoi il ne voulait plus de moi.

'Bella ?' Ses yeux reflètaient la confusion, il voulait savoir si j'étais Lizzi ou Bella, si je me souvenais.

'Oui Edward.' ai-je dit avec un sourire.

Il me surprit. Il m'attrapa très vite et m'attira contre son torse. Il me serra si étroitement que je fus contente d'être indestructible. Il me relâcha assez pour pouvoir contempler mon visage. Il caressa ma joue avec le dos de sa main. Il me prit le menton avec ses deux mains en le soulevant, tandis qu'il se penchait lentement. Ses yeux pénétrèrent les miens en demandant la permission, mais je reculais loin de lui. Je vis la douleur dans ses yeux, mais j'avais besoin de réponses d'abord.

'Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qui j'étais ?' Je n'avais pas envie de tourner autour du pot. J'avais besoin de réponses et je les voulais maintenant. J'avais vécu sans elles pendant 15 ans, je ne pourrai pas attendre un instant de plus.

'Oh Bella, je voulais te dire qui tu étais, tu n'imagines pas à quel point c'était dur de me retenir.' dit-il. Ses yeux avaient l'air blessés devant ma question. 'J'étais tellement surpris de te voir lorsque tu es entrée chez toi. J'avais tellement prié pour te voir une dernière fois, et soudain tu es apparue.'

'Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit à ce moment là ?'

'Je voulais te sauter dessus et t'enlacer et ne jamais plus te laisser partir, mais tu as marché vers Lui et tu n'as pas reconnu ma famille, ni moi. Crois moi je voulais Le mettre en pièces lorsque William t'a enlacé et t'a embrassée, mais tu avais l'air véritablement heureuse. J'ai su que si tu nous avais reconnus, tu ne nous aurais pas ignorés comme ça, que tu nous en veuille ou non.'

'Pourquoi aurais-je dû vous en vouloir ?' J'étais troublée.

'Pour ne pas t'avoir protégée, pour ne pas t'avoir sauvée ou trouvée. J'ai essayé, Bella, j'ai vraiment essayé.' Il semblait me prier de comprendre.

'Dis moi tout Edward, j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir.' ai-je prié à mon tour. Je me suis assise par terre et l'ai entraîné vers moi.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?'

'Bah, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qui j'étais.'

'Bella, tu dois comprendre une chose, les 15 dernières années je n'étais qu'une coquille vide. Chassant et gênant ma famille à cause de la berceuse que je jouais continuellement et de mon chagrin, alors lorsque je t'ai vue heureuse, et que tu ne te souvenais vraiment pas de nous, je n'ai pas voulu changer ça. J'étais heureux de te voir heureuse. Savoir que tu avais été heureuse ces dernières années m'a donné un tel soulagement. Evidemment j'étais triste de ne pas être avec toi. Je ne voulais pas te troubler, t'obliger à choisir. J'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse, alors pourquoi t'enlever ce bonheur ? Mais après, j'ai compris que tu n'aimais pas vraiment William et ma résolution en prit un coup.'

'Comment tu as su que je n'aimais pas Will ?' ai-je demandé, choquée. J'avais perfectionné mes actions et réactions envers lui ; je voulais savoir ce qui avait échoué.

'C'était facile. Tu souriais seulement lorsqu'il te regardait, tu lui donnais toujours la réponse qu'il attendait et tu ne le regardais pas de la même manière que moi. Donc même si tu ne te souvenais pas de notre amour, j'ai décidé que tu pourrais retomber amoureuse de moi. Que tu sois Lizzi ou Bella, tu agissais de la même façon, ce n'était pas difficile de savoir quoi faire. En fait, vos similitudes étaient affaiblissantes. Le fait que tu aies acheté ma Volvo, aies aimé le CD que tu m'avais acheté lorsque j'avais cassé mon ancien, tu as été attirée par les photos que tu avais prises de ma famille et tu semblais même te rappeler de la berceuse car tu respirais profondément en l'entendant.'

'Quoi ?!' ai-je crié en sautant de l'herbe. 'C'était ton ancienne voiture ? J'ai acheté ce CD et c'est moi qui ai pris les photos ?'

Il riait de moi librement, tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de ma taille et m'entraînait de nouveau à terre. 'Oui ma chère, même lorsque tu ne te souviens de rien, il reste quelque chose ancré à l'intérieur de toi pour toujours.'

'Mais comment ?'

'L'amour.' Il avait raison. Même si je ne me souvenais pas de lui, mon coeur, lui, s'en souvenait.

Je regardais ses yeux d'ange, qui brillaient comme des topazes. Tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi était ce qu'il avait cru être le mieux. Il n'avait jamais voulu me blesser, juste me rendre heureuse, mais maintenant, nous pourrions être heureux ensemble. Même si je ne me souvenais pas de mes actions passées, je me rappelais de notre amour, et c'était tout ce qui comptait vraiment.

Je tendis ma main vers son torse. Il plaça sa main sur la mienne et ferma les yeux. J'ai doucement carressé ses yeux avec mon pouce et l'ai attiré vers moi. Il entraîna ma tête vers lui. Ses belles lèvres touchèrent finalement les miennes. Il m'embrassa doucement d'abord, mais quand je ne me suis pas retirée, il m'embrassa passionément. J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque en l'entraînant vers moi. Ses bras encerclaient ma taille et il me renversa sous lui si vite qu'aucun humain n'aurait été capable de voir la scène. Ce fut à cet instant que cela se produisit.

Les autres fois ne pourraient pas être comparées à celle-ci. Les autres fois, les brefs souvenirs étaient venus d'ici ou là. Cette fois, ce fut tout. J'étais une petite fille à Phoenix, priant ma mère de me laisser faire de la danse ; les temps de la pêche, l'été avec Charlie ; ma discussion avec ma mère concernant ma décision de venir à Forks ; mon premier jour au lycée de Forks ; le voyage de retour avec Edward de Port Angeles ; James m'attaquant à Phoenix ; ce fatidique anniversaire de mes 18 ans ; le départ d'Edward et mes mois en tant que zombie ; mes chevauchées dangeureuses à motos avec Jacob ; Jacob et les autres loups-garous me protégeant ; le voyage chez les Volturi ; Edward me demandant ma main encore et encore, et moi acceptant finalement tandis qu'il jouait au piano, le surprenant complètement ; Alice et Rosalie me rendant folle à cause de leurs projets de mariage ; et finalement, cette nuit horrible et mes attaquants.

Je me séparais d'Edward, le souffle coupé ; j'avais des difficultés pour me concentrer sur lui. Je pouvais l'entendre appeler mon nom, sa voix devenant de plus en plus inquiète à chaque seconde. Quand finalement, tout fut redevenu clair, je me suis jetée sur lui. L'effet de tous ces souvenirs me fit sanglotter sèchement contre son torse.

'Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'il te plaît, parle moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire.' Il était tellement inquiet ; il m'avait enlacé et me berçait d'avant en arrière pour essayer de me calmer.

Mes sanglots se transformèrent bientôt en rire lorsque je réalisais que je pourrai me rappeler de tout, car tout venait de son baiser, même si c'était un cliché, je savais que c'était son amour qui m'avait sauvée encore. 'Je me souviens Edward, je me souviens de tout.'

'Bah, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.' dit-il avec ce sourire ravageur que j'aimais tant, en m'embrassant le sommet du crâne. 'Ma famille devrait être à la maison maintenant, donc si tu as envie de les voir...'

'Oh, comme j'aimerais ; je ne pourrai pas attendre pour les revoir.' Je ne pourrai pas attendre pour revoir les Cullen, même Rosalie, maintenant que je me souvenais de tout.

'Grimpe sur mon dos.'

'Edward, je peux courir à peu près aussi vite que toi maintenant.'

'Oui, mais comme tu es toujours aussi maladroite...' dit-il en roulant des yeux. Je ne voulais vraiment pas me disputer avec lui, maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé, je suis donc montée sur son dos, l'ai embrassé sur la joue et il commença à courir vers sa maison.

**Auteur : **_En fait je me demandais si vous voudriez que le prochain chapitre soit le même que celui-ci du point de vue d'Edward, ou si vous voudriez que je continue dans celui de Bella. Je peux faire l'un ou l'autre pour vous. Donc envoyez-moi des reviews pour me donner votre avis. _

**Traductrice : **_Ils sont enfin ensemble, aaah, ça fait du bien, mais ça veut dire beaucoup d'ennuis avec la famille de Bella, surtout avec William... Je tiens à préciser que les fans anglais on voulu que l'auteur continue du point de vue d'Edward à partir du moment où ils courent vers sa maison. Merciii pour vos reviews, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à adhérer à cette histoire. Tout le mérite en revient à l'auteur, car c'est son style que vous aimez, je ne suis là que pour traduire._


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **_Alors, j'ai lu tous vos reviews dans lesquels certains me demandent de réécrire le dernier chapitre selon le point de vue d'Edward, et d'autres veulent que je continue, donc j'ai décidé d'établir un compromis : je continue, mais du point de vue d'Edward. Si j'ai le temps, je reviendrai un jour et transcrirai ce chapitre, mais pour l'instant voilà ce que je vous propose._

_Et comme nous le savons tous, je ne suis pas Stephenie Meyer donc ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé les personnages._

**Traductrice : **_Tu commences à me faire peur _Kya Fanel _j'avoue n'avoir pas lu les chapitres suivants en anglais... Evidemment j'imagine qu'il va y avoir des complications, mais rien de grave j'espère... Sinon je m'en plaindrais à l'auteur elle-même... Nan j'rigole. Merci pour tous vos reviews. Si vous saviez comme je vous aime (même si on n'a pas gardé les moutons ensemble comme on dit !) et j'ai une belle berceuse qui pourrait correspondre à celle que joue Edward à Bella. C'est de _Billy Joel_, le titre c'est __Lullaby (Goodnight my Angel)__. "Goodnight my Angel, now it's time to close your eyes... Goodnight my Angel, now it's time to sleep, and still so many things I want to say... You'll always be a part of me." (regardez sur radioblog ou sur mumule)_

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Sa joue parfaite resta blottie contre mon épaule, et je ressentis une montée subite de bonheur. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire qu'elle se souvenait. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je l'avais retrouvée. Bella m'en avait voulu de ne pas lui avoir dit qui elle était, lorsque je l'ai vue chez elle ce premier jour, mais elle avait compris que je n'avais cherché qu'à la protéger.

'Edward' a-t-elle murmuré à mon oreille alors que je courais.

'Oui mon ange ?'

'Je t'aime'. Je stoppais net et l'ai reposée au sol en un mouvement rapide. Je l'ai regardée dans les yeux. Ils étaient un or sombre. Ils n'étaient pas ces yeux chocolat dont j'étais tombé amoureux, mais ils étaient remplis de la même bonté, inquiétude, passion et amour que j'aimais tant.

Je l'embrassais doucement, pour ne pas gâcher ce moment. 'Je t'aime aussi.' Je lui ai souri et ai senti ses jambes trembler faiblement. Bah, au moins, je pouvais encore l'éblouir. 'Je n'arrive pas à croire que je t'ai encore dans mes bras. J'avais tellement espéré que ça arrive.' J'essayais d'embrasser ses cheveux mais elle saisit mon visage et le tint fermement entre ses doigts.

'Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu continuer aussi longtemps comme tu l'as fait, sans toi. Je n'aurais certainement pas tenu beaucoup de mois, il y a longtemps, sans toi. Je suis heureuse que tu n'aies rien fait de stupide.'

'Oh je le voulais, mais je ne voulais pas blesser ma famille, mais plus que tout, je ne voulais pas te décevoir. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu t'arriver, je croyais vraiment que je ne te reverrai jamais. Je ne savais pas si tu étais vivante ou morte, mais peu importe où tu pouvais être, tu m'en aurais voulu si j'avais fait quelque chose de stupide. Je n'aurais rien fait qui aurait pu te décevoir.' lui ai-je dit avec sincérité. Je savais que mes yeux se remplissaient de douleur. Bella inclina ma tête vers elle et m'embrassa le sommet du crâne, je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur le sentiment que je ressentais. Elle embrassa mes paupières, puis mes lèvres. Je n'allais jamais plus la laisser partir. Je ne pourrai pas continuer si je devais la perdre si peu de temps après l'avoir retrouvée.

'Viens, je vois de la lumière chez toi.' dit-elle en mettant fin à notre baiser. Elle prit ma main et m'entraîna hors des bois et nous débouchâmes dans la cour.

Je la laissais monter les marches du porche. 'Maintenant, attention, Alice pourrait t'étreindre à mort.' ai-je dis en lui souriant. Elle est montée sur la pointe des pieds et m'a embrassé sur la joue. J'ai ouvert la porte et nous sommes entrés. Esmé était au salon, enlevant des feuilles de nos meubles.

'Bonjour Esmé.' a dit timidement Bella.

_Est-elle Bella ? Se souvient-elle ? _m'a demandé Esmé par le biais de son esprit. Je fis un léger signe d'assentiment que Bella ne remarqua pas.

'Oh Bella.' a pleuré Esmé en courant vers Bella et l'enlaçant amoureusement. 'Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu nous as manqué.' dit-elle en s'éloignant de Bella de façon à pouvoir la contempler, puis elle l'enlaça comme une vrai mère.

'Bella.' ai-je entendu crier Alice. Elle s'est jetée vers Bella. J'ai dû saisir Bella par les épaules pour ne pas qu'elle tombe à la renverse. Je fis un bruyant grognement à l'attention de ma soeur. Je n'allais pas laisser Alice la blesser alors que je venais à peine de la retrouver.

_Oh du calme Edward, laisse moi saluer ma meilleure amie_, me dit Alice par le biais de son esprit.

'Bien, c'était une question de temps.' dit Emmett avec une étreinte de frère. Je me suis retourné pour regarder le reste de ma famille debout devant la porte d'entrée, souriants. Je savais, d'après leurs esprits, qu'ils étaient tous très heureux de la voir de retour, même Rosalie.

Jasper l'attrapa pour l'enlacer brièvement. 'C'est bon de te revoir. Les émotions d'Edward m'ont vraiment tappé sur le système pendant les 15 dernières années.'

'Hey' ai-je protesté en lui donnant une petite tape. 'Comment tu le prendrais si Alice disparaissait ?' Il me répondit en grognant.

Bella ne bougea pas lorsque Rosalie s'avança vers elle, elle avait l'air inquiète, mais je la rassurais en lui souriant et en lui faisant un petit clin d'oeil. 'C'est merveilleux d'avoir toute la famille réunie de nouveau.' dit-elle. Bella paraissait surprise que Rosalie lui accorde une si grande importance dans la famille.

'Merci, Rosalie.' répondit Bella.

'C'est vraiment merveilleux de te voir de retour, Bella, je voudrais vraiment te parler au sujet de tes souvenirs, et comment ils te sont revenus.' dit Carlisle après l'avoir enlacée comme un père.

'C'est si bon de se souvenir de tout le monde.' dit Bella. Cette parole fit rire toute le monde.

'Asseyons-nous et parlons.' dit Carlisle en nous désignant les sièges. Je m'assis sur l'une des chaises, attrapais Bella et la posais sur mes genoux, lui enlaçant la taille. Elle se lova contre ma poitrine et je lui embrassai la base du coup, ce qui fit rouler des yeux Emmett.

'Bien, le retour de mes souvenirs est assez simple à expliquer.'

'Et pourquoi ca le serait ma chère ?' demanda Carlisle.

'C'est en grande partie grâce à mon amour pour Edward, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment oublié. J'aime toujours les mêmes choses que j'avais aimé lorsque j'étais avec lui. J'ai eu des souvenirs lorsque je me retrouvais à proximités de choses que j'aimais, ca a également marché avec lui. J'ai eu un souvenir lorsque j'étais dans ma camionette, lorsque j'étais dans ma vieille chambre et lorsque j'étais avec Edward, tout ce que j'avais aimé.'

'Ah, tout s'explique.' dit finalement Carlisle après avoir réfléchi à ce que Bella venait de dire.

'Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ?' demanda Rosalie à Bella.

Bella me regarda, et je lui rendis son regard avec tout l'amour dont j'étais capable. J'étais soudain anxieux qu'elle prenne la décision de partir ; elle avait une autre famille qu'elle aimait. Je ne pouvais pas être assez stupide pour croire qu'elle les quitterait. 'Je ne sais pas, Edward et moi n'avons pas vraiment discuté de ça.' dit-elle en se tournant vers Rosalie. J'étais heureux qu'elle ait pris soin de m'inclure dans l'importance des choix qu'elle allait faire, nous allions prendre les décisions ensemble.

'Nous n'avons à décider de rien pour l'instant.' l'ai-je rassurée.

'Je sais que je ne vous quitterai plus jamais, mais je sais également que je dois appeler ma famille. Ils doivent être inquiets ; je n'ai pas pour habitude de partir sans prévenir et de conduire à travers le pays.' dit-elle en riant.

' Bien, nous allons donc te laisser les appeler.' dit Esmé en me signalant ainsi qu'à ma famille qu'il était temps de partir. Je ne voulais la laisser pour rien au monde, mais elle avait besoin de temps et je ne voulais pas lui compliquer la tâche.

'Je veux que tu restes.' dit Bella en me prenant la main et elle m'intima de rester près d'elle. Je lui adressais un sourire rassurant et j'enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille de façon à ce qu'elle soit encore plus proche de moi.

'Nous irons faire du shopping plus tard.' dit Alice à Bella de sa voix mélodieuse tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce.

'Alice, je déteste toujours autant le shopping.' lança Bella à sa suite.

'Nous avons 15 ans à rattraper.' répliqua Alice.

'Invite ta famille à se joindre à nous si tu veux.' dit Carlisle avant de sortir. Je lui adressais un immense sourire de gratitude.

'Je n'ai plus de téléphone. Je peux utiliser le tien ?' me demanda Bella. Je lui tendis mon téléphone et l'entraînais sur mes genoux. Elle composa un numéro et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

'Allo ?' demanda une voix inquiète que je reconnus comme étant celle d'Adam. 'Qui est-ce ?'

'C'est moi. Mon téléphone ne fonctionne plus, j'ai dû utiliser celui d'Edward.'

'Donc il t'a trouvée. Est-ce que ça va ?' Cette question me rendit furieux. Chercher Bella ne signifiait pas vouloir la traquer, et demander si elle allait bien, c'était comme demander si j'avais pu lui faire du mal.

'Oui ça va Adam.'

'Tu es sûre, parce que s'il t'a fait quoique ce soit qui aurait pu te blesser, je te le jure, je le traquerai pour le tuer.' Je réalisais qu'il était juste un véritable frère, et qu'il se comportait comme tel. J'eus un respect nouveau pour ce type.

'Adam, tout va bien, et ne t'avise jamais de blesser Edward.' lui dit sauvagement Bella. 'Je t'appelle pour te signaler que je vais bien, je vais même plus que bien, je suis en pleine forme.'

'Donc j'en déduis que tu te souviens de tout.'

'Oui.'

'Et tu as pardonné à Edward pour ne pas t'avoir dit qui tu étais ?' demanda-t-il à peine convaincu.

'Effectivement. Il l'a fait seulement pour me protéger.' dit-elle en me tapotant doucement la joue.

'Par quel moyen tes souvenirs sont-ils revenus ?'

'Grâce à notre amour, à Edward et à moi.'

'Donc tu l'aimes ?' demanda-t-il d'une voix intéressée.

'Plus que tout au monde.' répondit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux. 'Je t'aime aussi' murmurais-je en retour.

'Bien, William risque fort de mal le prendre.' je sentis Bella se raidir à cette parole et j'eus soudain envie de raccrocher le téléphone et d'étrangler Adam pour lui avoir donné cette réaction.

'Il s'en remettra, c'est dans sa nature.' répondit-elle finalement.

'Tu es heureuse ?'

'Je ne l'ai jamais autant été en 15 ans, Adam, et si tu ne me crois pas, viens à Forks, tu peux réellement emmener tout le monde.'

'Je te crois, et je suis heureux pour toi. Je suis juste un frère trop protecteur, qu'attendais-tu de moi ? Mais j'aimerais venir à Forks, et je suis persuadé que tout le monde voudra m'accompagner.'

'Merci Adam, j'ai hâte de te voir.' La voix de Bella était remplie de soulagement. 'Tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi, Adam ?'

'Tout ce que tu voudras.'

'Ne dis rien à William au sujet d'Edward, je pense que je devrais m'en charger moi-même.'

'Bien sûr, je ne pense pas que je lui dirai quoi que ce soit. Nous arriverons par le premier avion.'

Bella lui donna les directions pour venir chez moi et raccrocha. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

'Tu vas bien ?' Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait des ennuis avec sa famille à cause de moi.

'Oui, j'espère seulement que ma famille sera aussi compréhensive qu'Adam, mais je ne sais pas ce que je dirai à William.'

'Tu n'as pas à y penser pour l'instant.' dis-je en embrassant son beau cou.

'Tiens donc, et à quoi d'autre devrais-je penser ?' dit-elle avec un sourire taquin.

'Je suis sûr que je peux penser à quelque chose.' dis-je en la soulevant et en la portant en haut des escaliers jusqu'à ma chambre, là où se trouvait encore mon vieux canapé.

**Auteur : **_Maintenant, vous voyez, lorsque j'ai un bain de reviews, j'écris plus rapidement, donc ça devrait vous parler. Envoyez moi des REVIEWS, même si c'est un review qui dit que vous aimez ou que vous n'aimez pas, c'est toujours ça de pris._

**Traductrice : **_Mamamia, les soucis vont arriver. Envoyez des reviews pleaaase. Je veux pas faire la gamine, mais si je n'en ai pas au moins 10 par chapitre, c'est plus la peine, alors à vous de voir. Je vous aime toujours autant !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur : **_Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour éditer, je dois vraiment vous présenter mes excuses. J'ai été tellement occupée avec mes autres fanfics et j'aurais des examens la semaine prochaine. J'ai eu aussi du mal à écrire ce chapitre, ça m'a donc pris beaucoup de temps pour me "décoincer", donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. Dites-moi s'il vous plait ce que vous en pensez. J'essayerai également d'éditer aussi vite que possible._

**Traductrice : **_Des avis, des avis, des avis ! Bonne lecture !_

**Point de vue de Bella**

'Bella, j'ai pensé que tu serais heureuse d'apprendre que ta famille arrive dans dix minutes.' lança Alice de l'autre côté de la porte d'Edward.

'Merci Alice.' ai-je murmuré en retour, sachant qu'elle m'entendrait. J'essayai de m'assoir mais Edward m'en empêcha. Je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine musclée et soupirai.

'A quoi penses-tu ?' demanda Edward d'une voix frustrée. Il détestait toujours de ne pas être capable d'entendre mes pensées, mais personnellement, j'en étais toujours aussi heureuse.

'Je me disais que je me sentais satisfaite maintenant.' Et c'était vrai. J'étais heureuse, remplie de bonheur, mais plus important encore, je me sentais accomplie. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, il y avait eu un trou en moi dont je ne connaissais pas la cause, mais maintenant que je savais ce que c'était, je me sentais entière. 'Edward, je suis tellement désolée.'

'Bella, ma chérie.' Il prit mon menton entre ses mains et le tourna vers le sien, de façon à ce que je regarde ses yeux paradisiaques. 'Pour quelle raison inexistante dois-tu être désolée ?'

'Je dois m'excuser pour tant de choses.' Je roulais sur lui de façon à le regarder directement. 'Je n'aurais jamais dû partir faire du shopping seule, et j'ai toujours des ennuis, qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce jour pourrait être différent ?'

'Bella, non...' murmura-t-il, mais je le coupai.

'J'aurais dû combattre mes deux attaquants mieux que ça, et après ma transformation, j'aurais dû me souvenir. J'ai regardé attentivement dans mon passé, mais j'aurais pu mieux faire, j'aurais pu découvrir qui j'étais, j'aurais pu te retrouver et nous n'aurions pas été séparés aussi longtemps.' A la fin de mon monologue, je tremblais à cause de mes sanglots.

Edward enroula ses mains autour de moi et m'assit brièvement sur ses genoux. Il me berça et caressa mes cheveux. 'Bella, ne sois pas désolée. Ce qui est fait est fait et nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé. Même si tu avais pu te rappeler qui tu étais, ça ne signifie pas que nous nous serions retrouvés. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, ne t'en veux pas pour ton attaque. Ce n'était en aucune façon ta faute. Tu ne peux que reporter la faute sur ces mecs qui t'ont fait ça.'

Edward fut interrompu par un bruit de moteur en provenance de l'allée. 'Bon, je crois que j'ai quelques explications à donner.' dis-je faiblement, tentant de paraître en meilleure forme. Je me levais et marchais vers la porte, mais Edward prit ma main et m'entraîna vers lui pour m'embrasser aussi passionément qu'il l'avait fait auparavant. 'Je t'aime ; tu es ma vie, mon âme et mon paradis.'

'Je t'aime aussi, et je n'oublierai plus jamais ça.' Il rit de bon coeur et m'embrassa brièvement le sommet du crâne avant d'ouvrir la porte et nous descendîmes les escaliers.

J'entendis un petit coup à la porte d'entrée. 'S'il vous plait, entrez, bienvenue chez nous.' ai-je entendu Carlisle dire de sa voix la plus accueillante. Je souris légèrement et Edward me regarda d'une étrange manière, mais je lui adressais juste un signe d'assentiment que je devrai lui expliquer plus tard.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'au salon où tout le monde était assis. Je vis William enrager lorsqu'il vit la main d'Edward entrelacée dans la mienne. Je lâchais la main d'Edward et m'assis sur une chaise, là où il ne pourrait pas s'assoir à côté de moi. Edward avait l'air blessé, mais je lui adressais un sourire rassurant. Je ne voulais pas blesser William, donc je pris soin de ne pas afficher ma relation avec Edward.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lizzi ?' demanda Anna. Son inquiétude était perceptible, mais j'entendis également une pointe de ressentiment que je ne parvins pas à expliquer.

'Alors, avant tout, mon nom n'est pas Lizzi, je m'appelle Bella. Isabella Marie Swan.'

'Enchanté Bella.' dit Adam en se levant et en me serrant la main. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. 'Merci' ai-je répondu. Je savais qu'Adam serait le seul à accepter la nouvelle, ou l'ancienne Bella.

'Donc tu cherchais à savoir qui tu étais Liz... Bella.' dit William. Je sentais l'affliction qu'il ressentait.

'Oui je cherchais à savoir qui je suis.' Je regardais William dans les yeux en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. William et moi nous regardâmes un long moment en silence.

'Alors, de quoi tu te souviens ? Comment étais-tu en humaine ?' dit Adam, brisant la guerre silencieuse qui se déroulait entre William et moi.

'J'ai grandi à Phoenix, en Arizona avec ma mère, mais lorsqu'elle s'est remariée, je suis venue ici à Forks pour vivre avec mon père.' Je ne savais pas à quel point je voulais leur en parler, donc je ne leur cachais rien. Avec l'aide d'Edward et d'Alice, je parvins à leur expliquer l'essentiel de ma vie. C'était dur de parler à William de ma relation avec Edward. William ne nous a pas interrompus un seul instant, mais ses yeux avaient un étrange reflet. Un reflet que je n'avais jamais vu chez lui et qui me rendit nerveuse.

'Et la suite ?' demanda Collin. C'était typiquement lui, toujours à considérer le futur.

'Je ne sais pas.' ai-je répondu honnêtement. J'aimais Edward, et je ne voulais plus être encore séparée de lui, mais j'aimais également ma famille, et en aucun cas je ne les quitterai. Je regardais Edward en espérant ne pas l'avoir blessé, mais il m'adressa un sourire entendu.

'Lizzi, je veux dire Bella, je peux te parler en privé ?' demanda Will.

'Bien sûr.' Je me levais et le menais devant la porte. 'Allons marcher.'

'Bella ?' appela Edward derrière moi.

'Je serai bientôt de retour.' lui dis-je. Je n'étais pas inquiète pour William, il ne me ferait jamais de mal, et je lui devais beaucoup plus qu'une simple marche.

Nous marchâmes un long moment avant que Will me demande : 'Faisons la course.'

'Quoi ?!' ai-je immédiatement crié, ce mec était-il fou ? Je ne coursais personne. Ca me demandait déjà toute ma concentration pour ne pas tomber lorsque je chassais...

'Viens, juste pour courir avec moi, je te tiendrai la main. Comme la première fois où nous sommes allés chasser. S'il te plait.' Il paraissait si vulnérable que je ne trouvais aucune bonne excuse pour le rejeter.

'Bien, mais si je tombe et me blesse, ça sera de ta faute.' Ce fut le premier rire que j'entendis de sa part depuis qu'il était arrivé à Forks, et ça me fit sourire.

'Prête ?' Il commença à courir avant même que je réponde, m'entraînant derrière lui. Nous courâmes longtemps, William me ratrappait à chaque fois que j'étais sur le point de tomber et il finit par s'arrêter. Il paraissait si libre ; il rit de bon coeur et écarta ses larges bras. William aimait vivre à l'extérieur et il aimait par-dessus tout la sentation qu'une course lui procurait.

Sa vision de la liberté me fit sourire. Il semblait prendre ce que je lui avais révélé sur mon passé plutôt bien. Maintenant, je devais lui parler de mon futur. 'William, j'ai quelque chose à te dire.'

'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?' demanda-t-il avec le même sourire de liberté plaquée sur son visage.

'William, je t'aime. J'aime la façon dont tu m'as sauvée, la façon dont tu t'es occupé de moi pendant les 15 dernières années, et j'aime la façon dont tu m'as aimée. Mais c'est dans la mesure où ça disparait. William, je t'aime comme un frère, et je suis tellement désolée pour ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, mais j'aime Edward. Je l'ai toujours aimé, même quand je ne me souvenais pas de lui, je l'aimais quand même. Je veux être avec lui. Je sais que c'est injuste pour toi, mais je pense qu'il serait encore plus injuste de te mentir.' William ne m'interrompit pas ; il avait même gardé ce même sourire, qui commençait à m'énerver beaucoup.

'Je sais que tu l'aimes, et que tu l'as toujours aimé. Je sais que tu veux être avec lui. Ca a toujours été comme ça. Maintenant Lizzi, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait et pour ce que je vais faire, mais je ne peux pas te perdre, je t'aime tellement. Tu peux dire que je suis égoïste, mais je t'aime.'

'De quoi tu parles ?' Il me terrifiait ; William n'avait jamais parlé de cette façon. Je commençais à battre en retraite mais il m'attrapa la taille et me ramena. J'essayais de m'échapper mais sa prise était trop puissante.

'Je suis vraiment désolé, mais tu vas devoir quitter Adam et Collin, je sais que tu les aimes comme des frères. Je ne pense pas que Sidney te manquera, parce que vous n'avez jamais été proches, et ne t'inquiète pas, Anna sait tout, elle pourra donc rester en arrière.'

'Will...' essayais-je de le couper mais il continua à débiter son histoire. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il me parlait. C'était comme s'il me parlait dans une langue étrangère.

'Nous allons partir toi et moi, nous irons dans un endroit nouveau. Quelque part en Amérique du sud, quelque part vers les forêts tropicales.' Il continuait, mais peu importe de quoi il était en train de parler, je ne comprenais rien.

Le sourire de William flancha un instant, et il tourna ses yeux remplis de force sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas me libérer de son emprise pour m'échapper. C'était comme si le monde avait pris fin en moi. Je me sentis faible et mes jambes cédèrent avant que William me rattrape.

'Je suis tellement désolé Lizzi, mais je suis un homme égoïste.' Ce furent les dernières paroles que j'entendis avant que l'étourdissement ne s'empare totalement de moi. Tout ce qui se trouvait dans me champ de vision devint flou et je ne pouvais plus me concentrer.

'Est-ce que ça va ? Lizzi, ma chérie, tu vas bien ?' William me parlait, mais on aurait dit qu'il se trouvait loin de moi. Je sentis la pluie ruisseler sur mon visage et je me demandais où je me trouvais. Je m'assis et William m'attrapa à la taille et m'aida à me relever.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?' Je ne savais pas où j'étais. Cet endroit ne ressemblait vraiment pas à NY.

'Nous sommes allés chasser et je t'ai trouvée par terre. Ca va ?' Il avait l'air inquiet.

'Oui, je vais bien. Juste un peu perdue.' dis-je en l'embrassant pour le rassurer. J'essayais de mettre fin au baiser lorsqu'il me rendit un baiser plus profond. 'Où sommes-nous ?' demandais-je après m'être libérée de son emprise.

'Comment ça "où sommes-nous" ? Lizzi chérie, tu es sure que ça va ?'

'Mais oui ça va, mais je ne me rappelle pas comment nous sommes venus ici, ça ne ressemble vraiment pas à New York.'

'Chérie, nous ne sommes pas à NY, nous sommes à Washington pour notre lune de miel, mais nous avons un avion à prendre dans deux heures, donc nous devons y aller.'

**Auteur : **_Alors je sais que la fin risque d'être un peu difficile à comprendre, donc si vous avez des questions, posez-les dans un review et j'essayerai d'y répondre sans pour autant vous dévoiler trop de choses. S'il vous plait, des reviews, je vous embrasse tous._

**Traductrice : **_Mon avertissement tient toujours, si je n'ai pas un minimum de 10 reviews, je ne continue pas. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup beaucoup pour tous vos reviews, je remercie également _Puky_ qui m'a donné des critiques constructives, donc je vais essayer de suivre tes conseils (je savais que le jeu du concours était débile, mais bon...)Je vous aime toujours autant !_


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de la traductrice : **(il n'y avait pas de notes de l'auteur dans ce chapitre.) _Je vais vous faire un petit résumé du chapitre précédent, parce que je sais que ce n'est pas très clair, surtout la fin. D'ailleurs il y a une chose qui cloche, mais je pense que l'auteur n'y a pas pensé. Donc alors, la famille de Bella est venue chez les Cullen, et Bella leur a parlé de son passé et leur a dit qui elle était. William l'a invitée à aller courir et elle lui a avoué son amour pour Edward. Mais William ne veut pas la perdre et il a usé de son pouvoir sur elle : il lui a effacé ses souvenirs. (je pense que ses yeux sont l'outil de ce pouvoir) et il veut l'emmener loin des Cullen pour qu'ils vivent tous les deux en paix, sans que Bella ne se souvienne d'avoir retrouvé Edward. William lui fait croire qu'il l'a trouvée évanouie par terre et qu'ils se sont mariés, et qu'ils viennent de finir leur lune de miel. Il lui fait croire qu'ils ont décidé de quitter le pays. Bonne lecture !_

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Bella n'était partie que depuis quelques minutes, mais on aurait dit qu'elle était partie depuis des heures. Je comprenais qu'elle eut besoin de parler avec William, seule à seul. Je me sentais presque désolé pour ce type. Je savais ce que c'était d'aimer Bella, puis de la perdre. William avait bizarrement bien pris la nouvelle. J'avais suspecté une sorte de protestation, qu'il eut été choqué par ce qu'elle avait dit, mais son esprit n'avait laissé transparaître aucune émotion. J'avais écouté ses pensées lorsque Bella avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et qui elle était, et j'avais entendu qu'il voulait juste la voir heureuse, qu'il ferait tout pour ça et que c'était la seule chose qui importait.

Les pensées du reste de sa famille ne différaient guère de celles de William, et je les appréciais d'autant plus. Je me suis rendu compte que ce serait impossible pour moi de détester Adam. Lorsqu'elle avait parlé de son passé à sa famille, il avait été véritablement content pour elle. Il m'avait même regardé et m'avait dit au travers de son esprit que j'avais intérêt à la rendre heureuse, sinon il me réduirait en pièces. Je lui avais adressé un sourire entendu et un court hochement de tête, de sorte qu'il comprenne que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal, et que dans le cas contraire, je lui donnais mon entière permission de me tuer.

J'essayai d'écouter les pensées de la soeur de Bella, Sidney, mais après quelques minutes, j'ai su que je n'écouterai plus jamais, sauf cas extrême où je ne pourrai pas faire autrement. Elle pensait juste que notre histoire était un fabuleux conte romantique et voulait savoir s'il existait un film qui ressemblait à ce que nous vivions qu'elle pourrait regarder. Son frère Collin était plus inquiet pour William et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, je réalisais bientôt que Collin et William étaients les meilleurs amis du monde. Collin m'inquiéta presque lorsqu'une pensée traversa son esprit : il se demandait jusqu'où irait William pour garder Bella. L'autre soeur de Bella, Anna, me troubla. Lorsque Bella avait commencé son récit à sa famille, Anna avait presque parut furieuse, pas contre Bella, mais contre William, mais lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que je la regardais, son esprit se vida et elle regarda par la fenêtre.

'Edward, j'espère que tu sais à quoi t'attendre. Tu as dû connaître Bella en tant qu'humaine, mais en vampire, elle est capricieuse, et je ne sais pas si tu peux le supporter.' dit Adam en venant à moi et en me pressant l'épaule dans une étreinte de frère. J'appréciais vraiment comment Adam appelait Bella - Bella, et non Lizzi - aussi facilement.

'Oh elle était très capricieuse lorsqu'elle était humaine, donc je pense que je peux le supporter.' dis-je en souriant. J'appréciais vraiment ce type.

'Bien, bah du coup, bienvenue dans la famille. Tu vas aimer les réceptions de Noël, Sidney adore nous raconter ses Noël lorsqu'elle était humaine, mais tu vas bientôt réaliser que c'est pure invention, ou qu'elle a oublié ce qui s'est vraiment passé et elle croit dur comme fer que ce qu'elle raconte est la stricte vérité.' me dit-il, et je vis Collin jeter un coup d'oeil désapprobateur vers son frère, en passant son bras autour de Sidney en signe de protection.

'Merci de me prévenir, et je devrais probablement te dire qu'Alice est une malade du shopping, donc prends garde.'

'Hey !' cria Alice de l'autre côté de la pièce où elle essayait sans résultats d'avoir une conversation avec Anna.

'Je suis sûr qu'ils reviendront bientôt.' dit Adam en remarquant mon inquiétude et ma manie de regarder la porte d'entrée toutes les trente secondes. Je voulais vraiment que ma Bella traverse bientôt cette porte. Je n'aimais pas lorsqu'elle était loin de moi.

'Ils ont beaucoup de sujets à aborder.' dit Collin en nous rejoignant. 'William a aimé Lizzy avant même sa transformation, tu ne peux pas espérer qu'il la laissera partir sans être convaincu que c'est ce qu'elle veut vraiment.' Je savais ce que voulais dire ce mec, il essayait de protéger son meilleur ami, mais ce qu'il dit m'énerva. Je n'aimais pas qu'il l'appelle Lizzy, elle n'était pas Lizzy, mais Bella, ma Bella. Je n'aimais pas non plus la façon qu'il avait eu de me regarder lorsqu'il avait dit "ce qu'elle veut vraiment", laissant entendre que j'obligeais Bella à être avec moi, contre son gré.

_William fera le bon choix_, pensa Collin, ce qui m'ébranla.

J'entendis une étrange sonnerie et Anna sortit un téléphone portable rose. Elle ne prononça aucun mot, écouta seulement, puis ferma son téléphone. J'essayais d'écouter ses pensées, mais ce que j'entendis était un pêle-mêle prenant toutes les directions possibles et imaginables.

'J'ai besoin de chasser.' dit Anna en se levant de la chaise sur laquelle elle avait été assise un instant auparavant.

'Je vais venir avec toi.' dit Sidney de sa petite voix enfantine.

'Non, merci Sidney, je préfèrerais y aller seule.' dit Anna d'une voix presque sereine. Sur ce, Anna marcha vers la porte sans rien ajouter. Je l'entendis monter dans ma vieille Volvo et partir.

'Elle n'avait pas besoin de prendre la voiture, elle n'avait quà chasser dans les parages.' dit Esmé sans interlocuteur précis.

'Elle aime chasser aussi loin des humains que possible, elle ne veut pas faire de gaffes. Elle ne chasse des animaux que pour William, qui le fait seulement pour Lizzy.' dit Collin en me regardant en face lorsqu'il dit la dernière partie.

'Je crois que je vais aller dehors pour attendre Bella.' dis-je en accentuant le nom de Bella pour Collin, ce qui entraîna le rire bruyant d'Adam.

Je restais sur le porche et regardais vers la forêt en me demandant où pouvait bien être Bella. Elle était partie depuis plus d'une heure et je ne pouvais pas entendre les pensées de William parcequ'ils n'étaient pas assez près.

**Point de vue d'Anna**

'Je vais le tuer.' répétais-je en moi-même alors que je conduisais sur l'humide et étroite autoroute. Même si j'aimais Lizzy, il m'arrivait de penser que ça aurait été mieux si William m'avait laissé la tuer cette nuit-là dans l'allée.

Je me dirigeais sur la route que William m'avait indiqué. J'avais essayé autant que possible de ne laisser échapper aucune pensée afin qu'Edward n'ait aucune information, mais j'étais persuadée qu'il avait entendu les directions que m'avait données Will dans mon esprit. Je pouvais seulement espérer qu'il se mettra à notre recherche lorsque nous seront partis loin.

'Anna, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?' demanda Lizzy en grimpant sur le siège passager.

Je n'étais pas sûre que Will lui ait dit ce qu'il se passait, je ne trouvais donc rien à répondre, mais heureusement Will était monté à sa suite et avait entendu la question.

'Lizzy chérie, nous nous sommes mariés à Oregon, alors lorsque tu t'es sentie mal, j'ai appelé Anna car elle pouvait venir ici rapidement.' Il lui dit qu'ils s'étaient mariés, le croyait-elle réellement ? 'Anna, peux-tu nous déposer à l'aéroport, nous avons vraiment besoin de prendre notre avion pour l'Angleterre.'

_Oh William, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire, tu aurais dû m'attendre_, pensais-je. Jusqu'où ça va aller ?

Je conduis quasiment à 200 km/h jusqu'à l'Aéroport International Tacoma de Seattle. Je m'arrêtais devant et sortis. William aidait Lizzy à descendre. La pauvre fille avait un air de totale confusion et je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. On venait de lui apprendre qu'elle s'était mariée, qu'ils allaient en Angleterre, elle ne se souvenait pas de la cérémonie et j'étais sûre que certains détails de son passé proche étaient manquants. J'en ai soudain voulu à William de lui faire subir ça.

'Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ma voiture ici.' se plaignit Bella. Je faillis en rire. Elle avait dû avoir la moitié de ses souvenirs effacés, mais elle se souvenait quand même de son attachement pour sa voiture. Mais le plus important, c'était qu'elle se souvenait de son attachement pour Edward même si elle ne le réalisait pas.

'Mon amour, je t'en achèterai une nouvelle. La même, mais nous devons vraiment y aller maintenant.' dit William. Il essayait d'être patient avec elle mais je savais qu'il était anxieux de partir d'ici.

'Mais j'aime cette voiture, et devons-nous aller en Angleterre sans bagages ? Will qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?' Je devais être fière d'elle, même dans son état, elle se rendait compte que quelque chose clochait.

'Rien, ma chérie. Tu ne te souviens pas que nous avions décidé de partir sans rien, sans souvenirs du passé ? C'est la raison pour laquelle nous n'avons pas de bagages.' lui dit William, en l'enlaçant et en l'embrassant au sommet du crâne.

'Non William, je ne m'en souviens pas, je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir épousé, ni de la lune de miel, ni d'un quelconque départ. Je suis désolée je ne me souviens de rien.' Je pouvais voir Lizzy secouer la tête alors qu'elle murmurait ça à William. J'allais avoir une petite discution avec mon cher frère à propos de sa négligence. Nous sommes une équipe, et nous ne pouvons pas faire ce que nous voulons sans les uns et les autres, alors pourquoi essayait-il quand même ?

'Ne t'en fais pas Lizzy, je pense que tu es seulement stressée, je suis sûre que tu te souviendras bientôt de tout, maintenant nous devons vraiment y aller.' lui dis-je en toisant William.

Will nous entraîna dans l'aéroport et nous achetâmes trois tickets et fabriquâmes trois magnifiques passeports de docteurs. Nous allâmes au terminal et je plaçais Lizzy dans le siège à côté de la fenêtre pour qu'elle regarde les avions avant d'attraper William et de l'entraîner dans un endroit où nous pourrions parler sans que Lizzy nous écoute.

'Qu'es-tu en train de faire ?' ai-je sifflé. Je n'avais jamais été furieuse contre mon frère, mais il avait dépassé les bornes cette fois.

'J'ai fait la seule chose qui m'est passé par la tête. Je ne peux pas la perdre, Anna. S'il te plaît, tu dois comprendre.'

'Will, nous ne pouvons pas décider pour elle. En plus, nous sommes en train d'abandonner le reste de la famille. Les autres se souviennent d'elle et si tu crois qu'Edward va la laisser partir sans rien faire, tu délires.'

'Je sais, je sais, mais que puis-je faire d'autre ?'

'Déjà, tu aurais dû m'attendre.' dis-je en lui adressant le regard le plus menaçant. 'Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu lui ais dit que vous vous étiez mariés sans m'avoir au moins attendu pour que je lui en donne le souvenir.'

'Ben, tu peux le faire maintenant.' dit-il en m'adressant un léger sourire. Nous avions dû être jumeaux, mais j'étais sûre d'être plus âgée que lui.

'Oui je pourrais le faire, et tu vas effacer les deux dernières heures de sa mémoire, mais ça ne change pas le fait qu'il y a dix autres témoins restés à Forks qui connaissent la vérité.'

'Bah, c'est la raison pour laquelle nous allons partir de ce pays, nous devons partir très loin pour les semer, je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle, comprends moi s'il te plait.' William me priait presque, et je détestais le voir comme ça, j'ai donc fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire : jai dit oui.

'Bien, Will, je t'aiderai. Je m'occuperai de Lizzy dans l'avion. Je lui ferai se souvenir d'un magnifique mariage, d'une superbe lune de miel dans la forêt de Washington et je lui ferai même penser que des personnes dangereuses sont après nous, comme ça elle comprendra pourquoi nous devons voyager tout le temps. Mais je dois te prévenir que nous voyagerons beaucoup, car si Edward ne la cherchera pas ou ne la trouvera pas, Adam le fera.'

'Heu, notre avion est prêt.' dit Lizzy en nous rejoignant. Je n'avais pas vu qu'elle s'était levée de son siège et je priais pour qu'elle n'ait pas entendu notre conversation, mais d'après son expression, elle n'avait rien entendu. Elle avait l'air toujours autant troublée, mais je m'en occuperai bientôt. Nous pourrions être une famille heureuse à trois une fois encore.

**Note de l'auteur : **_J'espère que ce chapitre est assez long pour vous. Je sais que je n'ai pas édité pendant longtemps, j'en suis désolée mais les épreuves sont finies, il est temps de faire la fête. J'ai une petite requête à formuler : si quelqu'un n'est pas beaucoup occupé, j'aimerais qu'il soit mon testeur. Je sais que ma grammaire est... bah disons pas excellente, et j'essaye de m'améliorer mais je pense que vous méritez mieux. Donc si queulqu'un est intéressé pour m'aider, qu'il me contacte. Bon, à part ça, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et envoyez des reviews._

**Note de la traductrice : **_Des reviews ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de passages trop foireux, même s'il doit y avoir beaucoup d'imperfections dans ma traduction... Au cas où ce ne serait pas très clair, Will a le pouvoir d'effacer les mémoires et Anna a la faculté de créer des souvenirs. Mais c'est pas normal parce que nomalement les pouvoirs n'ont pas d'effet sur Bella (enfin sur la Bella humaine, peut-être pas sur la Bella vampire). Voilà, continuez vos reviews, ça me touche toujours autant !_


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur : **_Alors, voici le chapitre suivant. Je sais que vous avez tous attendu longuement et avec patience (enfin on va dire ça) donc j'espère que vous aimerez. Maintenant j'essaye toujours de répondre aux personnes qui me posent des questions (parce que je trouve bien normal de répondre si vous prenez le temps de m'envoyer des reviews), mais il y a une question qui revient souvent : pourquoi Anna et Will peuvent utiliser leurs pouvoirs sur Bella alors que personne ne le peut. J'ai donc écrit ce chapitre pour éclaircir certaines choses. Si ça ne vous a pas aidé, alors posez moi toutes les questions que vous voudrez et j'essayerai de répondre sans pour autant en dire trop. _

_Je voudrais également remercier _SkyQuill _pour m'aider et pour tous ceux qui savent parler français, _The-misery _a également traduit cette fic en français, si vous voulez la lire de cette manière. Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture !_

**Note de la traductrice : **_Moi aussi je mets le temps pour traduire, et j'ai été touchée de voir que l'auteur m'avait mentionnée ! Dorénavant, toutes les reviews signalées par l'auteur, par exemple ici celle de _SkyQuill_ seront traduites pour que vous ayez une idée de ce que mettent nos homologues anglais. _

Review de SkyQuill : _J'adore ce chapitre. Je sais que je t'ai déjà fait beaucoup de compliments mais je sais ce que c'est d'avoir des reviews, donc je vais ajouter quelques précisions à mon commentaire :_

_Avant tout, je crois que l'idée de ce chapitre est absolument brillante. Il n'existe que peu d'auteurs qui savent faire ça en plein milieu de leur histoire, mais tu le fais à merveille. _

_De plus, les explications sont ce qu'il ya de plus réussi dans ce chapitre. Ca nous donne une chance, à nous lecteurs, de mieux connaître Will et Anna, ainsi que ce qui est réellement arrivé à Bella. J'adore la façon qu'a Bella de se souvenir d'Edward et à quel point elle est calme en apprenant la vérité. C'était un moment fantastique. _

_De toute façon, encore une fois, merveilleux travail. Je ne pourrai pas attendre si longtemps les autres chapitres. Aussitôt que tu auras fini de les écrire, envoie moi un mail et je serai le juge critique pour toi encore ;)_

_Ecris bientôt,_

_SkyQuill _

**Point de vue de William**

'William nous avons un problème' dit Anna alors que je marchais vers la porte. Elle était inquiète à propos de quelque chose, émotion qu'elle ne montrait que peu souvent. 'Lizzy a un invité, et je ne pense pas que tu vas apprécier.' dit-elle en me conduisant vers le living-room.

'Qui est-ce ?' Je n'aimais pas sa réaction, et qui pouvait être le visiteur de Lizzy ? Elle n'avait été transformée que quelques mois auparavant, et elle ne partait de la maison - à Portland - seulement pour aller chasser. Se pouvait-il réellement qu'elle ait rencontré quelqu'un de son passé ? Cette pensée m'effraya.

Jusqu'à quelques mois auparavant, je pensais que je me suffisais à moi-même. J'aimais ma vie sans personne à part ma soeur à mes côtés, mais à l'instant où je vis son visage, je sus que tout avait été mensonge. Lorsqu'elle avait repris conscience après sa transformation, elle avait immédiatement demandé quelqu'un du nom d'Edward.

Pendant le voyage en voiture de Seattle à Portland, j'avais regardé dans son sac. J'avais découvert que son nom était Isabella Swan et qu'elle vivait à Forks, dans l'état de Washington. _Elle ne peut pas rentrer_, me suis-je dit alors que je caressais son visage tandis qu'elle se tordait de douleur dans mes bras. Son bras avait bougé, m'avait saisi au t-shirt, en quête d'un peu de réconfort. J'avais pris sa main pour lui signaler que j'étais là lorsque je remarquais la bague à son doigt. C'était une très belle bague de fiançailles. J'avais ressenti deux émotions différentes à ce moment, l'une était une irrésistible jalousie pour le mec chanceux qu'elle aimait, la seconde était le soulagement, le soulagement qu'elle ne soit plus capable de retourner vers lui dans son nouvel état, et donc je l'avais pour moi tout seul.

Lorsqu'elle s'était levée et avait demandé Edward, j'avais su immédiatement qui elle réclamait, le type qui lui avait offert la bague. 'Isabella, je suis désolé de te dire que tu ne peux pas voir Edward' lui avais-je dit.

'Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas le voir ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?' m'avait-elle demandé, paniquée.

'Il ne lui est rien arrivé, du moins pour ce que j'en sais. C'est à toi qu'il est arrivé quelque chose.' lui ai-je expliqué patiemment, 'je sais que ça peut paraître fou et troublant, mais tu vois, je suis un vampire et ma soeur jumelle Anna aussi.' Elle m'avait regardé sans aucune réaction, comme si rien de tout ça ne lui paraissait étrange. _Elle doit être en état de choc_, m'étais-je dit. 'Ma soeur et moi t'avons trouvée dans une allée de Seattle complètement tabassée. Il y avait beaucoup de sang et ma soeur t'as mordue. Elle allait te tuer mais je l'en ai empêché, mais à cause de sa morsure, elle t'a transformée en vampire.'

Elle eut un étrange regard lorsque j'eus fini de parler, un mélange de déception et de bonheur. 'OK je crois que je comprends, ta soeur m'a transformée en vampire.' J'ai hoché la tête en signe d'assentiement, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit à cause de son manque de surprise. 'Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je ne peux pas voir Edward. Je suis sûre qu'il est inquiet, et je suis également sûre qu'il sera un tantinet bouleversé que ta soeur m'ait transformée, mais je dois vraiment l'appeler.'

Cette Isabella était la créature la plus confuse qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, mais ça ne fit que renforcer le désir qu'elle exerçait sur moi. 'La raison pour laquelle tu ne peux pas appeler Edward, ni le voir, est que tu es un danger pour lui, et je suis sûr que tu ne voudrais pas le blesser, donc ce serait mieux si tu l'oubliais.' lui dis-je, même si je ne voulais pas qu'elle l'oublie pour sa sécurité mais parce que je voulais un jour l'entendre prononcer mon nom avec le même amour que quand elle prononçait le sien.

'Oh, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour sa sécurité, pour celle d'Anna peut-être, mais je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux de savoir que tu ne l'as pas laissée me tuer' dit-elle en riant. 'Tu vois, Edward est aussi un vampire.' Ca m'avait tellement choqué que j'en tombais du lit. Son Edward était un vampire, comment était-ce possible ?

'Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes, Isabella, nous sommes de vrais vampires, pas ceux que les humains prétendent être.'

'Non, je sais tout ça. Tu es un vrai vampire, il est un vrai vampire et je crois que j'en suis également un. Bien, nous n'aurons plus à nous inquiéter pour les Volturi, ni pour le traité avec les loups-garous maintenant que ta soeur m'a transformée et non Edward, et tu peux m'appeler Bella.' avait-elle dit d'un trait.

'Isab... je veux dire Bella, tu connais les Volturi ?' avais-je demandé avec incrédulité.

'Nous avons eu un petit incident avec eux il n'y a pas si longtemps. Edward avait essayé de se suicider là-bas parce qu'il croyait que j'étais morte et finalement je l'en ai empêché. Mais après, Felix et les autres gardes sont arrivés et nous avons dû faire un marché avec Aro ; Edward devra me transformer ou je devrai rejoindre le clan des Volturi.' m'avait-elle dit en regardant sa main. Je savais que ce sujet était gênant pour elle. J'avais également su que cet Edward était réellement un vampire et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne retourne pas vers lui. Tous mes espoirs de ne plus être seul se sont brisés.

'Ecoute, pourquoi ne restes-tu pas ici te reposer pendant que je vais chercher un téléphone pour que tu appelles Edward ?' lui avais-je dit. J'avais seulement voulu un moment pour rester seul.

J'avais quitté ma chambre et avais marché vers le living room où Anna regardait la télé. Elle s'en était détournée au moment où je la rejoignais. 'Alors ?' m'avait-elle demandé.

'Alors elle est fiancée à un vampire et elle n'a pas été surprise lorsque je lui ai appris la nouvelle.' avais-je dit simplement, en m'asseyant sur le canapé à ses côtés. Je voyais les coups d'oeil inquiets qu'elle lançait dans ma direction. 'Je lui ai donc dit que j'allais chercher un téléphone pour qu'elle l'appelle, et il viendra la chercher.' avais-je ajouté. La pensée que cet Edward vienne pour me l'arracher me rendit malade, mais je fis de mon mieux pour le cacher.

'Elle n'a pas à l'appeler.' me dit Anna de sa voix douce qui cachait parfaitement sa vraie nature à tout le monde sauf à moi.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que nous devrions la garder ici contre sa volonté ?' Je n'aimais pas cette idée.

'Tu sais ce que j'insinue, Will, j'ai regardé ton visage lorsque tu m'as stoppée. Si je n'avais pas pensé que tu venais de tomber amoureux d'elle au premier regard, je ne me serais jamais arrêtée. Je me suis retenue pour toi. Je sais que tu as vécu seul, car j'ai été dans le même cas. Je ferai tout pour mettre fin à cette solitude, et je le ferai également pour toi.' avait-elle dit d'une voix sérieuse, mais toujours intringante. Je me doutais de ce qu'elle serait disposée à faire, et ce à quoi elle pensait était une solution facile, mais je ne voulais pas faire ça à Bella. Je voulais seulement la voir heureuse, même si son bonheur se passait aux côtés d'un autre.

'Non, Anna, je ne lui ferai jamais subir ça.' avais-je dit d'une voix légèrement plus forte que ce que j'avais voulu.

'William Black, je peux monter la voir maintenant et lui donner le souvenir de son amour pour toi, mais tu sais que si je fais ça, je la troublerai considérablement. Maintenant, si tu effaces sa mémoire et si je lui donnes ces souvenirs, il n'y aura pas de complications. Quelques points lui sembleront flous, mais elle sera capable d'avancer avec ça. Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas la laisser partir, et ainsi te voir triste pour l'éternité.'

Je voyais bien qu'elle parlait sérieusement et je savais que lorsqu'Anna avait quelque chose derrière la tête, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Je savais qu'elle faisait ça pour prendre soin de moi, mais je n'aimais pas les choix qu'elle me laissait. Le premier était d'embrouiller Bella en lui fournissant des souvenirs contradictoires, et l'autre consistait à effacer son passé, un passé dont je pouvais être sûre qu'elle y avait vécu heureuse. 'Très bien, je ferai avec, mais je vais juste effacer sa mémoire. Ne lui redonne aucun autre souvenir. Si elle est encline à m'aimer, alors elle le fera d'elle-même. Je ne veux pas la forcer à m'aimer, je refuse de lui faire ça.'

J'avais tourné les talons et étais retourné dans ma chambre où Bella m'attendait pour pouvoir appeler son amoureux, et de fait retourner dans la vie dans laquelle elle avait été heureuse.

'Salut' avait-elle tenté lorsque j'étais entré dans la chambre. Elle avait regardé mes mains vides et un éclair de peur avait traversé son visage. 'Où est le téléphone ?'

'Bella, je suis désolé, mais je veux que tu saches que je m'apprête à faire ça uniquement parce que je pense que c'est la meilleure option qui se présente. Je te promets de te rendre heureuse.' Puis j'avais attrapé sa main mais elle s'était dégagée et était tombée avant que je puisse la rattraper. Au début elle avait essayé de lutter contre mon étreinte, puis elle était devenue molle entre mes bras tandis que je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens et que je m'insinuais dans son esprit.

J'avais été capable de ressentir ses souvenirs alors que je les découvrais dans son esprit. Je ne pouvais pas les voir, je n'avais jamais pu. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Je pouvais seulement les ressentir, connaître le sens qu'ils avaient pris pour la personne en question. Ca m'avait pris des années pour perfectionner mon pouvoir, d'identifier un souvenir sans le voir, savoir de quoi il était question juste en le ressentant, mais avec Bella je n'eus pas à être si selectionneur. Je les pris tous. Après un instant, je bloquai leurs sentiments, je ne voulais pas savoir ce que j'enlevais à Bella. Je les pris tous et la laissais sur mon lit, en attente de la stupéfaction qu'elle allait bientôt ressentir.

'William ?' demanda Lizzy de sa douce voix, me tirant de mes pensées. 'Will, il y a quelqu'un ici qui croit savoir qui je suis. Elle s'appelle Alice et dit tout savoir de mon passé.' dit Lizzy d'une voix excitée. Elle me prit la main et m'emmena dans le living room où un petit vampire ressemblant à un lutin attendait.

'Salut, je m'appelle Alice Cullen.' dit-elle. Elle avait une voix mélodieuse, mais je sentis qu'elle savait ce que j'avais fait et je pouvais palper le dégoût dans sa voix flutée.

'Salut, moi c'est William Black.' ai-je répondu sereinement, et Lizzy me regarda avec incompréhension. Je lui souris avant de me tourner vers Alice. 'Alors Lizzy dit que tu sais tout à propos de son passé.'

'Son nom est Bella Swan et...'

'Comment pourrons-nous savoir si vous dites la vérité et si vous n'êtes pas une personne voulant jouer une mauvaise blague à Lizzy ?' coupa Anna. Anna me surprit ; elle n'était pas du genre à dire des choses pareilles.

'Pardon ?' dit Alice. Sa voix flutée avait perdu de sa musicalité mais elle avait gardé un sourire placardé sur son visage.

'Laissez moi avoir une rapide conversation avec ma soeur, s'il vous plait.' dis-je à Alice en attrapant le bras de ma soeur et en la conduisant dans la cuisine. 'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu sais parfaitement qui elle est.' dit-elle. Et elle avait raison : nous avions fait des recherches sur le passé de Bella et nous savions déjà tout sur Edward et sa famille. Je savais qu'Edward lisait les pensées et qu'Alice, restée dans le living room, avait des visions. Elle avait dû voir Lizzy et était venue à Portland pour la reprendre.

'William, ne me dis pas qu'avant les derniers mois tu avais déjà été aussi heureux.' dit calmement Anna. Elle avait raison, je n'avais jamais été si heureux. Lizzy et moi devenions plus proches. L'autre nuit, je regardais une émission et elle était venue dans ma chambre, était montée dans mon lit et m'avais pris dans ses bras. Je l'avais embrassée et elle ne s'était pas dégagée. Je savais que ça prendrait beaucoup de temps pour qu'elle m'aime vraiment, mais nous avions l'éternité pour ça. 'William, tu as renoncé à te nourir d'humains pour elle, s'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu vas la laisser s'en aller.'

J'entendais Alice parler d'Edward à Lizzy dans le living room. Je ne pourrai pas la perdre. Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans elle. 'Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire ?' ai-je demandé à Anna.

'Enlève-lui le souvenir de cette soirée. Je lui ferai penser qu'elle a juste regardé un film avec toi. Ensuite, enlève à Alice tous les souvenirs de ses visions concernant Lizzy, ainsi que le souvenir de l'avoir vue ce soir. Je lui ferai penser qu'elle est allée faire du shopping. J'essayerai également d'empêcher qu'une quelconque vision de Lizzy lui parvienne à l'avenir, mais je ne sais pas si ça marchera, j'essayerai quand même. Après, nous déménagerons à Londres.'

**Note de l'auteur : **_Si ce n'est toujours pas clair après la lecture de ce chapitre, ce chapitre se déroule quelques mois après la transformation de Bella avec quelques flashback. Si vous avez des questions, posez-les._

**Note de la traductrice : **_Quel enf... ce Will et surtout Anna ! Des reviews, siouplait !_


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur : **_Ok alors, j'ai eu pas mal de questions concernant la faculté qu'ont William et Anna d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs sur Bella, alors que personne ne le peut. J'avais essayé d'expliquer tout ça dans le chapitre précédent, mais apparament, ca a été mal expliqué. La plupart d'entre vous ont l'air un peu troublés. J'ai donc décidé de continuer en vous laissant quelques pistes ça et là et je vous promets que si vous patientez, je vous expliquerai tout complètement et clairement. Je ne veux seulement pas dévoiler tout ça maintenant. _

**Note de la tradcutrice : **Kya Fanel _m'a prévenue que les chapitres suivants (les 3 chapitres suivants pour être précise) ne seront pas super... Donc, personnellement, je m'attends au pire, surtout que je n'aime pas non plus l'idée que Bella se fasse shampoinner l'esprit encore et encore... ce qui m'a lair bien parti. M'enfin bon... On verra, bonne lecture, et continuez vos reviews !_

**Point de vue d'Edward**

J'étais assis dans la balançoire du porche, attendant ma Bella. William et elle étaient partis depuis maintenant deux heures et je m'inquiétais de plus en plus. J'avais été presque prêt à aller dans les bois pour la chercher, mais Carlisle m'en avait empêché en me demandant de leur laisser du temps. _Combien de temps ? _m'étais-je demandé. _Si William voulait l'éternité ?_

J'entendais les pensées de toute la famille, à l'intérieur de la maison. Alice, Esmée et Emmett étaient excités de connaître tout le monde, Carlisle discutait avec Collin, Rosalie essayait de ne prêter aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, et le pauvre Adam était obligé d'écouter Sidney parler de quelque chose que je ne comprenais pas, et je savais d'après les pensées d'Adam qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus.

J'essayais de bloquer ce flot de pensées pour me concentrer sur celles de William, ou au moins sur celles d'Anna. Elle avait l'air proche de son frère et j'étais persuadé qu'elle voudrait savoir où il avait emmené Bella.

'Peut-être devrions-nous les chercher ?' dit Adam en me rejoignant et en s'asseyant à mes côtés. 'J'ai essayé les téléphones portables de Will, Bella, et même celui d'Anna un bon milliers de fois et je n'ai pas été capable d'en avoir un au bout du fil.'

'Adam, est-ce que j'ai raison d'être inquiet ?' lui ai-je demandé doucement, presque effrayé d'entendre sa réponse.

'Ecoute, Bella est ma meilleure amie, et nous sommes très proches. J'ai vécu avec eux pendant des années, donc je pense connaître William plutôt bien, mais la façon dont il a réagi aujourd'hui m'ennuye un peu.' m'avoua-t-il.

'Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?' Ses mots m'avaient rendu nerveux, et j'employais toute ma volonté pour éviter de courir dans les bois afin de les rechercher.

'J'ai connu William bien avant qu'il ne rencontre Bella. Il était toujours satisfait de vivre seul. Il n'avait qu'Anna comme compagnon et ça lui suffisait, mais je doutais du bonheur d'Anna. William dépendait d'elle pour tout, toutes les décisions qu'il prenait étaient à cause de sa soeur. Je pense qu'Anna en a eu marre. Son départ soudain à la chasse seule aujourd'hui n'est pas chose extraordinaire. Elle aime nous savoir à ses côtés, elle aime Will et veut le rendre heureux, mais elle aime également rester seule, sentir que personne ne dépend d'elle. Je suis tombé amoureux d'Anna peu de temps après ma venue dans leur famille, mais ça a pris 8 ans pour que je me satisfasse de son besoin d'indépendance avant de la demander en mariage.'

'Ca ne ressemble pas du tout au William que j'ai rencontré.' ai-je protesté. 'Après, qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec Bella ?' ai-je demandé, vraiment intrigué par la description de ce William que je n'avais jamais vu. Celui que je connaissais était confiant et sûr de lui, il avait l'air d'être un individu qui ne faisait les choses que pour lui.

'C'est juste que,' continua Adam, 'lorsque je suis retourné vivre avec eux, bien des années après, alors que Bella était déjà là, il était complètement différent. Il était sûr de lui ; il avait le contrôle de tout pour une fois. Il ne dépendait plus d'Anna, parce que Bella dépendait de lui, et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux.' Adam s'arrêta et fixa son regard au loin. Je pensais presque qu'il avait terminé son récit, lorsqu'il continua : 'il avait toujours l'air de redouter la perte d'Anna, parce que si c'était le cas, il serait complètement livré à lui-même, mais avec Bella, ce n'était pas le cas. Bella dépendait de lui parce qu'il était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait. Je ne doute pas qu'il l'aimait véritablement, mais regarde toi, elle n'est partie que depuis quelques heures et on dirait que tu es au bord de la panique. Bella lui dit qu'elle le quitte pour être avec toi et il dit "ok" ? Ce n'est pas normal. Il n'a jamais eu à s'inquiéter de sa perte avant, et maintenant que ça arrive, il est d'accord ? C'est presque comme s'il savait qu'il n'est pas en train de la perdre.'

Je me levais et fus sur le point de courir dans les bois lorsque quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras. Je me retournais pour voir les yeux d'Alice qui regardaient au loin. J'écoutais immédiatement ses pensées.

_William se trouvait dans une maison démeublée qui semblait être moderne. Anna apparut, elle venait d'une pièce différente._

_'Je me demande combien de temps nous pouvons rester ici.' demanda Anna._

_'Londres est une grande ville, ne t'inquiète pas.' _

_'C'est marrant que ce soit toi qui me demandes de ne pas m'inquiéter !' répliqua-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce._

_'Lizzy, ma chérie, aimes-tu la maison ?' cria William._

Je m'effondrais sur le devant du porche. Je ne pourai pas le supporter. Si Bella ne voulait pas être avec moi, elle aurait dû me le dire. Je ne l'aurais pas forcé à rester avec moi si elle voulait être heureuse avec Will. Il l'avait appelée Lizzy et non Bella ; même si elle se rappelait qu'elle était Bella, elle tenait à ce qu'on l'appelle toujours Lizzy.

'Edward, Edward !' Je réalisais soudain qu'Alice me secouait et m'appelait. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement et arrêta de me secouer lorsque je la regardais. 'Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien, je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu lui faire du mal, il a dû trouver une façon de la persuader de venir avec lui.'

Je réalisais à présent qu'Alice pensait que Will avait forcé Bella de venir avec lui. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé ? Avais-je toujours peur que Bella réalise qu'elle serait plus heureuse loin de moi et qu'elle me quitte ? _Oui_, admis-je, je l'étais toujours. Mais elle n'avait jamais douté de son amour pour moi, même lorsqu'elle ne se souvenait plus de moi, elle m'avait toujours aimé. Elle s'était entourée de choses qui lui rappelaient notre amour. Je savais qu'elle ne me quitterait jamais volontairement. Je devais la trouver, et déchiqueter Will et sa soeur membre à membre pour leur faire vivre ce qu'ils avaient fait à Bella.

'Qu'as-tu vu Alice ?' demanda Carlisle en arrivant sur le porche.

'J'ai vu William et Anna discuter. Ils sont à Londres dans une maison moderne et Bella est avec eux. Ils l'appelaient Lizzy.' informa Alice à tout le monde. Assurément à l'écoute de notre conversation, tout le monde nous rejoignaient pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

'Je savais que Will ne la laissera pas s'en aller.' murmura Collin à l'oreille de Sidney.

'Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Collin ?' ai-je grogné.

'Je ne sais rien Edward' répliqua-t-il d'un ton hautain, 'mais je sais que William ne la laissera pas partir aussi facilement.' J'écoutais ses pensées, mais rien ne m'apprit ce qui était arrivé à ma Bella. Il disait la vérité, autant que je puisse en juger. Je ne savais pas comment William s'y était pris pour emmener Bella.

'Qu'est-ce que nous attendons ? Nous devrions sauter dans le premier avion pour Londres maintenant au lieu de discuter.' ronchonna Rosalie.

'Elle marque un point pour une fois.' dis-je, et Emmett grogna.

'Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer.' dit Esmée en nous regardant anxieusement, Emmett en moi.

Adam ferma son téléphone avant de se tourner vers nous. 'J'ai assez de chance pour nous avoir réservé 10 places dans un avion pour Londres. Nous pourrons prendre un premier avion dans une heure à Seattle qui nous emmènera à Minneapolis d'où nous prendrons une correspondance pour Londres.'

'Sidney et moi ne venons pas avec vous.' dit Collin en enserrant la taille de sa femme et en l'approchant de lui.

'De quoi parles-tu Collin ? William est ton meilleur ami et je sais que tu considères Bella comme ta soeur, pourquoi diable ne viendrais-tu pas ?' demanda Adam avec exaspération.

'Pour les raisons que tu as énoncé.' dit Collin en s'adressant à Adam. 'William est mon meilleur ami, et Lizzy est ma soeur, c'est pourquoi je pense qu'ils doivent être ensemble. Je ne vous aiderai pas à les mettre en pièces.'

'Comme tu voudras Collin' dit Adam avec colère, avant de se diriger vers la voiture.

'Allons-y' dit Alice en m'entraînant vers sa voiture.

Une fois dans la voiture, nous sommes allés à l'aéroport. Ignorant les gardes de sécurité déroutés à notre absence de bagages, nous sommes rapidement montés à bord de notre avion et nous fûmes bientôt dans le ciel. Si j'avais eu l'impression que le voyage pour aller à Minneapolis était impossiblement long, alors celui pour Londres sembla durer indéfiniment.

'Où allons-nous après ?' demandais-je bien des heures plus tard, alors que nous quittions l'aéroport.

'Je ne sais pas.' répondit Alice timidement. 'Accorde moi un moment et j'essayerai de voir quelque chose.'

'Ne te tracasse pas.' intervint Adam. 'Bella avait toujours voulu vivre dans un certain voisinage ici, à Londres. Et Will lui avait promis qu'ils y vivraient un jour. Je peux vous montrer le chemin.' Il fit une pause. 'Maintenant, c'est une très belle voiture, allons l'emprunter.' dit Adam avec enthousiasme en désignant une brillante voiture noire.

**Note de l'auteur : **_Bon, rien à dire à part que j'espère que ça vous a plu. Envoyez moi des reviews et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, et si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas._

**Note de la traductrice : **_Ouah, premier chapitre que je traduis en si peu de temps... Finalement rien de bien décevant ! Espérons que ça continue comme ça. N'empêche, pauvre Edward et pauvre Bella. Enfin bon, envoyez des reviews s'il vous plait, que je sache également si ça vous plait ou pas._


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de l'auteur : **_OK, alors c'est un des chapitres le plus difficiles et en même temps faciles que j'ai écrit, pour plusieurs raisons. William me rend folle. Je veux toujours lui donner des qualités pour le rendre moins méchant, mais il restera toujours méchant. Vous qui êtes également des auteurs, vous devez comprendre ma frustration. Des fois un personnage ou un chapitre ne tourne pas comme vous le souhaitez. Voilà tout le problème avec William, chose que vous devez connaître également, je tiens à partager ce problème. Pour différentes raisons j'aimerais aimer mon personnage, mais à la fin de ce chapitre, je ne l'ai jamais autant détesté !!! _

**Note de la traductrice : **_Et ben ça promet ! Je sens que je vais également détester la fin de ce chapitre bizarrement... M'enfin bon, on verra... Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir de se voir récompenser pour son travail ! Et effectivement, c'est très dur de vouloir aimer un personnage qui ne fait rien de bon... Je pense que tous les auteurs connaissent ce sentiment._

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'observai la pièce vide. Cette maison était vraiment moderne. Je l'aimais mais je devais admettre qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à une maison, juste un endroit dans lequel quelqu'un rentre après une journée de travail. Une de ces maisons sobres qui ressemblent plus à un hôpital qu'à une maison. Je devine que ça avait dû être fait exprès. La maison avait été sur le marché pendant longtemps, alors les précédents propriétaires ont eu tôt fait de signer les papiers pour nous la laisser lorsque Will leur a proposé de payer cash.

Je regardais le voisinage à travers une des grandes baies vitrées. Je pouvais dire, d'après les énormes maisons qui encerclaient la nôtre et les voitures d'élite garées dans les allées, que personne ne nous dérangerait, chose que j'apréciais. Ce genre de personnes était trop embarqué dans leur vie personnelle pour vouloir déranger de nouveaux voisins, et s'ils le faisaient, ce ne serait que pour bavarder. En fait, je pourrais bavarder. Je serais la riche, jeune femme, agent de change, qui ne parle à personne.

'A quoi penses-tu mon amour ?' demanda doucement William derrière moi.

'Oh, à rien, juste à la façon dont nos nouveaux voisins vont réagir avec nous, et je me disais que cette maison avait un réel besoin d'être aménagée.' répondis-je en lui faisant face.

'Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas faire des achats ?'

'Non, je pense que je laisserai Anna s'en charger.'

'Toujours obstinée, tu détestes toujours faire du shopping... Certaines choses ne changeront jamais.' dit-il dans un quasi-inaudible murmure, dont juste la chance m'avait permis d'entendre tous les mots.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé signifier ?'

'Rien, mon coeur, rien.' murmura-t-il dans mon oreille avant de se pencher et d'embrasser le contour de ma mâchoire, puis mes lèvres. Il avait juste commencé à m'embrasser avec fougue lorsque son téléphone portable sonna encore.

Je grognais avec mécontentement en me dégageant de son étreinte. 'Voudrais-tu bien répondre ? Ils n'arrêteront pas avant que tu décroches. Peut-être que si tu leur parles, ils nous laisseront tranquilles. Nous pourrons peut-être faire un marché.'

Les portables de Will et d'Anna avaient sonné en permanence la veille et aucun d'eux ne voulait répondre. Le mien avait sonné une fois avant que Will ne le prenne et ne le casse. Au début j'avais été folle de rage, mais Will m'avait expliqué que les Volturi nous recherchaient et que nous nous cachions. Il ne voulait pas m'en parler avant le mariage, mais il pensait qu'il devait quand même le faire maintenant. Je lui avais demandé pourquoi ils étaient après nous, mais il n'avait pas voulu s'étendre sur le sujet ; il m'avait mise en garde que si un étrange vampire se montrait, je devais déguerpir aussi vite que possible et ne pas croire un seul mot de ce qu'ils pourraient me dire, leur réel but étant de nous attraper et de nous séparer.

J'étais inquiète à propos de la nature du pétrin dans lequel était plongé Will et pourquoi des vampires nommés Adam et Collin cherchaient sans cesse à le joindre, mais il répètait qu'il tenait tout sous contrôle.

'Lizzy, combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? Aussi longtemps que nous les ignorons, ils ne pourront pas nous trouver.'

Je poussais un profond soupir tandis qu'il sortait de la pièce. Je l'aimais, nous venions de nous marier. Le mariage avait été stupéfiant. Il s'était déroulé hors de la ville de New York, nous étions juste tous les deux avec un maire. Même Anna n'avait pas été conviée. Ensuite, nous avions passé une magnifique lune de miel à Seattle. Nous avions décidé d'y aller car Will m'avait trouvée là-bas. Nous étions partis chasser dans la forêt lorsqu'Anna avait appelé Will pour le mettre au courant sur les Volturri. Anna nous avait rejoins et nous avions pris le premier avion pour Londres.

Le téléphone de Will sonna encore dans l'autre pièce. 'Voudrais-tu juste éteindre ce portable si tu ne veux pas décrocher ?' Will ne me répondit pas et le téléphone continua de sonner. Je fouillais la maison en quête de l'endroit où se trouvait le téléphone. Alors que je venais de mettre la main dessus, posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, il arrêta de sonner. J'appuyais sur le bouton qui permettait de rappeler pour savoir de qui venait l'appel. Le téléphone ne sonna qu'une fois avant qu'une voix profonde réponde.

'William, il t'en a fallu un fichu temps !'

'Qui est-ce ?' demandais-je à la voix mystérieuse.

'C'est Collin. Lizzy, c'est toi ? Lizzy, passe moi Will !' La voix me semblait vaguement familière mais je ne pouvais pas me rappeler.

'Je ne pense pas que Will veuille te parler en ce moment, en fait, il ne voudra jamais te parler, alors laissez-nous tranquille.' Je détestais à quel point ma voix résonnait faiblement à mes oreilles, mais je parlais à quelqu'un qui travaillait pour les Volturri.

'Lizzy, de quoi parles-tu ? Donne juste ce fichu téléphone à Will, veux-tu ?' Il semblait maintenant inquiet, ce qui eut le pouvoir de me calmer quelque peu, je repris alors le contrôle de la situation.

'Ecoute Collin, je ne sais pas ce que Will vous a fait à tous, quoi que cela puisse être, je suis sûre que ce n'était pas intentionnel, donc s'il vous plait, laissez-nous tranquille.'

'Je peux t'assurer, Lizzy, que je n'en veux nullement à Will. Je suis heureux que vous ayez fichu le camp tous les deux. Je savais qu'Edward n'était pas fait pour toi et que tu finirais par t'en rendre compte. Mais écoute, Edward n'accepte pas que tu ne veuilles pas de lui. Sa famille et lui, ainsi que le traître Adam arrivent pour vous attraper, et je crois qu'ils veulent faire du mal à Will et peut-être même à Anna. Tu...'

'Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lizzy ?' siffla Anna d'une voix sournoise, une de ces intonations dont elle usait lorsqu'elle était contrariée. Elle prit le téléphone de mes mains et le referma. 'Je croyais que Will t'avais interdit de répondre au téléphone ? Veux-tu que nous nous fassions tuer ?'

'Ne lui crie pas dessus, Anna.' intervint William de sa voix rassurante.

'Elle était en train de parler à quelqu'un au téléphone, Will.'

'Anna, peux-tu s'il te plait nous laisser ? Je voudrais discuter avec ma femme en privé.' Will semblait menaçant lorsqu'il regarda Anna, mais il esquissa un faible sourire lorsqu'il m'appela sa femme.

'Je vois parfaitement comment ça va se passer. Tu la défendras toujours, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, même si elle nous conduit à l'abattoir. Peut-être n'aurais-je jamais dû t'aider, je n'aurais jamais dû te pousser si ardamment à trouver le bonheur.' cria Anna. J'étais surprise par sa réaction. C'était une facette d'Anna que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Will et elle ne s'étaient jamais disputé.

'Lizzy, ma chérie, qui était au téléphone ?' me demanda Will, ignorant sa soeur.

'Il a dit qu'il s'appelait Collin, il avait l'air de vouloir nous aider.' dis-je tandis qu'il passait ses mains autour de moi et qu'il me rapprochait de lui.

'Qu'est-ce que qu'il t'a dit pour te donner cette impression ?'

'Il a dit qu'il ne t'en voulait pas. Il était heureux que toi et moi avions fichu le camp. Il a dit que quelqu'un du nom de Edward n'était pas fait pour moi. Will, sommes-nous en danger à cause de moi ? Qui est Edward ?' J'étais sérieusement secouée. Je ne laisserai jamais les Volturri faire du mal à Will par ma faute.

Will me rapprocha un peu plus de lui et posa ma tête sous son menton. Il respira avec douceur pendant qu'il me serrait dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que je fus calmée.

'Lizzy, tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?' demanda Will sans cesser de me serrer.

'Bien sûr Will, je t'aime aussi.' Pourquoi me demandait-il ça ? Evidemment que je savais qu'il m'aimait. Nous venions à peine de nous marier.

'Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse. Tout ce que j'ai fait avant de te rencontrer avait été pour nous rendre heureux ensemble.' Il semblait tellement désespéré, comme s'il essayait de me faire comprendre quelque chose, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée du message qu'il voulait me faire passer.

'Will, regarde moi.' Je me dégageais de son étreinte et je pris son visage entre mes mains en le penchant en avant, de manière à ce que nos yeux soient à la même hauteur. 'Je t'aime, nous sommes mariés maintenant. Nous formons une équipe, mais tous les membres d'une équipe sont à égalité. Tu dois donc tout me dire. Même si tu essayes de me protéger, tu ne dois pas me cacher des choses. A présent, dis moi qui est Edward, et ce qu'il me veut.'

Will recula mais ne brisa pas le contact visuel. 'Tu as raison, je dois te dire tout.' Il me prit par la taille et me posa sur le comptoir. Laissant ses mains sur mes hanches, il continua.

'La première fois que je t'ai rencontrée, un autre vampire était amoureux de toi. Tu étais humaine lorsque tu l'as connu. Il s'appelle Edward. Il ne t'a pas tout de suite dit qui il était, mais en attendant que tu trouves, il était obsédé par toi. Il te maltraitait, il a brisé ton coeur pas mal de fois et te faisait croire que tu n'étais pas suffisante pour lui. Il te traitait comme une enfant et ne te laissait jamais seule. Il te disait avec qui tu pouvais être amie, et avec qui tu ne pouvais pas. Tu en avais marre, et une nuit, tu as trouvé une belle opportunité de le quitter. Tu as couru à Seattle pour le semer, mais il était capable de lire dans les pensées. Lorsqu'il te trouva, et que tu lui dis que tu voulais partir, il te passa à tabac. Anna et moi chassions lorsque j'ai entendu tes cris de détresse et tes appels au secours. Je l'ai éloigné de toi, mais à la vue de tout le sang que tu avais perdu, Anna n'a pas pu résister. Elle t'a mordu. Je l'ai arrêtée avant qu'elle ne te tue, mais lorsque je me suis retourné pour en finir avec Edward, il avait disparu. Je suis tellement désolé Lizzy. J'aurais dû te dire la vérité il y a longtemps, mais lorsque tu t'es réveillée et que tu ne te souvenais de rien, j'ai simplement pensé que tu serais plus heureuse en ne sachant rien de ce que cet horrible monstre t'avait fait.'

Je tremblais encore à l'écoute de l'histoire que venait de me raconter Will. J'avais entendu parler de vampires qui traitaient les humains comme des animaux de compagnie et j'étais horrifiée à la pensée que j'avais été traitée comme tel. J'étais contente pour une fois de ne pas me souvenir de mon passé. Mais un détail me chiffonait. 'Quel est le rapport avec les Volturri ?'

'Après l'avoir éloigné de toi, sa soeur est venue. Elle s'appelle Alice. Elle m'a informé qu'elle allait te ramener à Edward. Lorsque j'ai refusé, elle est devenue extrêmement irritée. Elle m'a anoncé que sa famille et elle travaillait pour les Volturri, et que par mon refus de te ramener à Edward, je faisais obstacle aux Volturri. Mais je n'en avais que faire. J'étais déjà amoureux de toi et j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que te ramener à ce monstre. J'ai donc fait un marché avec elle : elle me permettait de rester auprès de toi quelque temps, mais un jour Edward viendrait pour te récupérer et je ne devrai pas l'en empêcher. J'ai pensé que c'était un bon compromis. Je ne savais pas combien de temps ils accepteraient que je te garde en sécurité, mais je me suis dit que lorsque le moment serait venu, je trouverai un moyen de leur échapper et de te protéger.'

J'enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque en l'embrassais avec passion. Après quelques secondes, il me rendit mon baiser fougueusement, mais je m'éloignais. 'Merci de m'avoir sauvée et de m'avoir protégée pendant toutes ces années. Je suis chanceuse que tu m'ai trouvée. A présent, qui est ce Collin auquel j'ai parlé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec tout ça ?'

'Après la venue d'Alice, je me suis dit que je devais être averti lorsqu'ils reviendraient pour toi. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Collin et Adam. Ils étaient amis avec les Cullen mais n'aimaient pas leur façon de les mettre à l'écart. Ils ont appris pour la manière dont il te traitait et ont été horrifiés. Ils ont accepté d'être mes espions. Lorsqu'Anna a découvert qu'Edward te cherchait, j'ai pris peur et j'ai cru que Collin et Adam nous avaient trahis car ils ne m'avaient rien dit. Mais j'avais tort, apparament. Ils sont toujours nos amis.'

'Ils ne le sont pas.' dis-je un peu trop durement. 'Je pense que Collin était honnête lorsqu'il a dit qu'il ne t'en voulait pas et que nous devrions rester ensemble. Je pense qu'il est toujours ton ami, mais il a également traité Adam de traître. Je pense que nous ne devrons plus le croire.'

'C'est typique d'Adam.' dit Will d'un ton moqueur. 'Il y a une autre chose dont je devrais te parler. Lorsqu'Edward te connaissait en tant qu'humaine, ton nom était Bella, Isabella Marie Swan, et tu vivais à Forks Washington, et souviens-toi qu'ils peuvent facilement manipuler les gens. S'ils nous trouvent, ils te diront tout et n'importe quoi pour te ramener.'

Je m'approchais de lui et posais ma tête contre sa dure poitrine. Ses bras protecteurs m'encerclaient et il m'embrassa le sommet de la tête. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. Je ne le quitterai pas. Personne ne pourrait nous séparer ; nous nous aimions trop. Qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait nous arriver, je ne le quitterai jamais. Edward et sa famille pourront me dire ce qu'ils voudront, ils ne pourront pas m'avoir. Ils ne pourront rien dire qui me fasse douter de cet homme qui m'enlaçait et m'aimait. C'est alors que j'entendis frapper fort contre la porte d'entrée, et avant que Will ou moi puissions répondre, j'entendis la porte sortir de ses gonds.

'Nous avons de la compagnie !' cria Anna.

**Note de l'auteur : **_Dites ce que vous en pensez dans une review, s'il vous plait._

**Note de la traductrice : **_Non je n'ai pas changé d'avis. William est vraiment le personnage que je déteste le plus dans cette fic... Quel co... Bref XD, vos impressions ?_


	15. Chapter 15

**Point de vue de Bella**

'Nous avons de la compagnie !' cria Anna.

'Lizzy, cache toi.' Will poussa un grognement assourdi tandis qu'il me poussait vers une autre pièce.

'William Black, je ne te quitterai pas, pas après m'avoir gardée en sécurité pendant toutes ces années. Je ne les laisserai pas te tuer par ma faute' spécifiais-je. Je ne laisserai jamais ces monstres nommés les Cullen blesser mon amour, mon sauveur, mon ange. Si ce traître d'Adam était de leur côté, je lui arracherai personnellement les yeux pour avoir déçu Will. Will lui avait fait confiance, il le considérait comme un ami. Il n'existait rien de pire que d'être trahi par quelqu'un à qui vous pouviez confier votre vie, ou la vie de quelqu'un que vous aimez.

'Lizzy, s'il te plait, ne joue pas les obstinés. Ca sera plus facile pour moi si ils ne te voient pas.' La dernière partie avait été étouffée parce qu'il m'avait poussée de force dans la pièce d'à côté et avait refermé la porte sur moi. Alors là, il ne pouvait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement. Il avait raison ; j'étais têtue. Je l'avais toujours été, et le serai toujours.

'Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Will ?' J'entendis une voix étrange crier de l'entrée de la maison.

'Collin m'a appelé, Adam. Il m'a appris ce que tu avais fait. A quel point tu nous as tous trompés' cria Will. J'avais rarement entendu Will crier. Il était toujours si jovial. Toujours riant et souriant. Tout le monde l'aimait pour sa bonne nature. Il ne criait seulement lorsqu'il avait peur. C'était mauvais signe par rapport à ce qui allait arriver.

'Où est-elle ?' tempéra une autre voix. 'Je sais qu'elle est ici, et je te promets que je te coupe en petits morceaux si tu ne me dis pas où elle est !' continua la monstrueuse voix. 'Si tu lui as fait du mal d'une quelconque manière, seul Dieu pourra t'aider.'

La voix fut coupée par un énorme fracas, suivi d'un grognement qui semblait provenir d'un lion, mais je savais qu'il venait d'un des inconnus dans la maison. Ces vampires parlaient sérieusement et s'ils travaillaient vraiment pour les Volturri, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour Anna et Will de les combattre. Les Volturri n'employaient que des vampires munis de pouvoirs et ni Anna ni Will n'en possédaient pour se protéger.

Je savais une chose : je devais agir. Je ne pouvais pas rester à couvert dans cette pièce. Je devais faire comprendre à cet Edward que je ne voulais plus être avec lui. S'il refusait de l'accepter, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de repartir avec lui. Je préférais me sacrifier afin de garder Will en vie.

Je poussais doucement la porte, pour n'alerter personne sur ma position, mais quelque chose la bloquait. Je la poussais alors violemment et elle s'ouvrit avec facilité, rien ne pouvait vraiment résister à la force des vampires. Je regardais alors ce qui avait bloqué la porte la première fois. Will avait déplacé le réfrigérateur devant la porte, probablement pour la cacher.

Je m'esquivais silencieusement le long du hall d'entrée, priant pour ne pas trébucher pour une fois. Je voulais surprendre les Cullen. Je voulais montrer à Edward que je n'étais pas une humaine désemparée et dont il ne pouvait plus bousculer à tout va.

Je pénétrais dans la large entrée avec toute la grâce et l'équilibre que je pouvais rassembler. Je devais prendre le contrôle de la situation. Lui et sa famille ne me verraient pas en position de faiblesse. Peut-être que s'ils voyaient que je ne voulais vraiment pas être avec eux, que j'aimais William, ils nous laisseraient vivre heureux tous les deux. Avec beaucoup de chance, me dit ma stupide conscience.

'Bella, merci mon Dieu, tu vas bien' dit un type avec des cheveux roux alors que j'arrivais par le coin. Son air fautif me coupa le souffle.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je pouvais sentir sa présence avant de la voir. Je détournais les yeux de ce démon appelé William Black pour regarder mon ange Bella. 'Bella, merci mon Dieu, tu vas bien.' J'entendis son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. J'étais pris de panique lorsque je vis l'expression sur son visage. Elle me regardait de la même manière qu'à son premier jour au lycée de Forks, tant d'années auparavant, mais cette expression fut bientôt remplacée par une expression de crainte et de haine. Ces sentiments étaient-ils réellement dirigés vers moi ? M'avait-elle vraiment quitté exprès pour être avec Will ? Peut-être que Will ne l'avait pas forcée à partir. Alice avait eu tort ; elle était partie de son propre chef.

'Bella, que fais-tu ici ?' lui demanda Adam.

'Adam, ne t'en mêle pas !' La voix douce mais ferme d'Anna provenait du coin. Je l'avais oubliée dès que j'avais vu William.

'Traître' ricana Bella à Adam. C'était si peu naturel d'entendre ses paroles avec autant de hargne. 'Nous étions des amis, mais tu nous a livrés à eux.' Elle avait vraiment voulu me quitter. Elle considérait Adam comme son meilleur ami et comme son frère, mais elle venait de l'accuser de traîtrise pour nous avoir conduit à elle.

'Lizzy chérie, laisse moi m'occuper de ça' dit Will à Bella en se mettant devant elle. Je pouvais sentir la peur dans sa voix et dans son esprit. Je le comprenais, il était seul avec sa sœur pour nous combattre tous. Lorsque j'avais défoncé la porte, tout ce que j'avais en tête était secourir mon ange et déchiqueter Will en petits morceaux, puis ressentir le plaisir de le voir brûler, mais maintenant, je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire. Je ne forcerai pas Bella à être avec moi, et je ne pouvais pas blâmer William si c'était son choix.

'Non Will, je ne laisserai pas ces monstres faire du mal toi ou à Anna à cause de moi. S'ils n'acceptent pas que je veuille être avec toi, que nous sommes mariés et heureux, je partirai avec eux. Je préfère passer l'éternité avec eux en sachant que tu es vivant, plutôt qu'être la cause de ta destruction.' Elle nous considérait comme des monstres. Manifestement, elle me détestait. Peut-être me détestait-elle parce que je ne l'avais pas protégée toutes ces années auparavant.

'Bella, de quoi parles-tu ? Toi et Will n'êtes pas mariés ?!' lui demanda Adam avec confusion. Adam marquait un excellent point. Mon esprit avait cessé de l'écouter lorsqu'elle m'avait appelé un monstre et je n'avais pas enregistré la dernière partie.

Comment elle et Will pouvaient-ils être mariés ? S'étaient-ils mariés pendant le court laps de temps où nous avions été séparés ? Je fouillais dans l'esprit de Will en quête de réponses, mais son esprit était étrangement vide, presque creux. Je remarquais qu'il me faisait face avec un petit sourire accroché à ses lèvres.

'Will et moi sommes mariés' dit-elle en accentuant le « sommes », 'comment pourrais-tu savoir si nous ne le sommes pas ? Et je m'appelle Lizzy, pas Bella. Je n'avais pas été Bella depuis qu'Edward m'a détruite.'

**Point de vue de Bella**

'Ah Bella, je pense que je devrais savoir si toi et Will êtes mariés parce que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis' dit le traître. Le fait qu'il dise que je suis sa meilleure amie me troubla. Je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie, peut-être me considérait-il comme sa meilleure amie parce qu'il avait passé tant d'années à aider Will à me protéger avant sa traîtrise.

'Lizzy et moi nous sommes marié à New York il y a quelques semaines, Adam. Même Anna n'était pas présente, donc manifestement, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.'

Je remarquais les airs de confusion sur le visage des Cullen et sur celui d'Adam. C'était la première fois que je regardais vraiment le reste des vampires se trouvant dans ma maison. La femelle blonde était étonnamment belle, même pour un vampire. Derrière elle se trouvait un énorme vampire et je sus que si la situation nous échappait, nous aurions de sérieux problèmes avec lui. Derrière eux se trouvait une femme qui me regardait avec tant d'amour et d'inquiétude que je sus qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. Se tenait de manière protectrice devant elle un homme dont émanait une certaine dose d'intelligence. A ma droite, se trouvait une petite femme avec de courts cheveux noirs, elle avait l'air totalement troublée et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs sur Anna et Will. Derrière elle se tenait un homme blond, dont les yeux étaient fermés et il respirait profondément, il avait l'air d'essayer de se calmer. Il était étrange de voir qu'aucun de leurs yeux n'étaient rouges. J'avais pensé que les Volturri ne s'allieraient pas avec des végétariens, mais des choses étranges s'étaient passées.

Lorsque j'en vins au dernier Cullen, je sus instantanément qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Son visage était rempli de disparité et j'eus une envie irrésistible d'aller le voir et de toucher son beau visage torturé. Souviens-toi de ce qu'il t'a fait Lizzy, me réprimandais-je. Le souvenir de ce que m'avait appris Will me ramena à la raison, me forçant à arrêter de m'inquiéter pour ce monstre qui m'avait torturée lorsque j'étais humaine et qui essayait maintenant de détruire mon bonheur et ma sûreté en tant que vampire.

'C'est ridicule' dit la petite vampire. 'Bella nous aurait dit si elle s'était mariée.' Cette remarque me troubla royalement. Pourquoi leur aurais-je appris mon mariage ? Je ne les avais jamais rencontrés avant aujourd'hui. Quelque chose clochait.

'Alice, laisse' dit Edward d'un air vaincu.

'De quoi parles-tu Edward ? N'abandonne pas si facilement. Bella était vraiment heureuse avec toi. Elle ne faisait pas semblant, quelque chose est arrivé, alors arrête !' gronda Alice à Edward. Elle était folle si elle pensait que j'étais heureuse avec lui, avait-elle été aveugle ?

'Je n'étais pas heureuse avec lui' lançais-je. Je n'avais pas voulu dire ça, mais une fois cette parole sortie, je ne pus m'arrêter. 'Tu étais obsédé par moi !' dis-je en me tournant vers Edward. La tristesse de son regard me brisa presque le cœur, mais je continuais, ne perdant pas de vue ce que m'avait dit Will. 'Tu m'as brisé le cœur des milliers de fois. Tu me traitais comme un animal de compagnie. Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'un jouet pour toi, et lorsque j'ai essayé de m'échapper, tu as tenté de me tuer. Je ne serai jamais assez redevable que Will m'ait sauvée. Je m'en fiche que tu travailles ou non pour les Volturri. Tu peux me reprendre si ça te chante, mais j'aimerai toujours Will.'

Je m'étais attendue à toutes sortes de réactions de la part d'Edward, mais pas à celle que je reçus. La tristesse dans ses traits disparut tandis que je parlais pour être remplacée bientôt par une totale confusion, puis par une rage profonde contre Will.

'Quels mensonges lui as-tu raconté ? Et comment as-tu réussi à lui faire croire tout ça ?' grogna Edward, menaçant, en faisant un pas vers Will. Il fut stoppé car je sautais instinctivement devant lui.

William ria, son rire était profond et il regarda Anna qui lui adressa un nonchalant haussement d'épaules. 'Effectivement, je pourrais te le dire, je pourrais tout te dire et tu ne te souveniendrais de rien l'instant d'après. Alors pourquoi diable devrais-je te le cacher ? Tu veux connaître mon petit secret Edward ? Le voici' dit Will en s'adressant à Edward comme si il était son meilleur ami.

Mais de quel secret parlait-il ? Quel qu'il soit, je n'avais aucune idée de sa nature.

**Note de l'auteur : **_Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas ce que vous espériez tous, vous pouvez penser que ce chapitre ne sert pas à grand chose, mais il est nécessaire et très important. Le prochain chapitre devrait répondre à beaucoup de questions. J'ai déjà commencé à l'écrire, donc envoyez vite des reviews. (Bientôt, très bientôt, sera posté le prochain chapitre)._

**Note de la traductrice : **_Voilà, j'ai vite traduit les deux derniers chapitres pour que le suspens soit raccourci, mais je n'aurais peut-être pas dû : et pour cause, le prochain chapitre sera certainement traduit plus lentement que ceux-là car je serai un peu occupée cette semaine… Je ferai de mon mieux, en attendant, des réactions ?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Note de l'auteur : **_OK désolée ça a pris beaucoup de temps, mais j'ai sérieusement écrit ce chapitre 3 fois, et à chaque fois j'effaçais une grande partie, donc je recommençais encore et encore. J'espère que l'attente sera récompensée. Lorsque vous aurez fini, écrivez des reviews. Je ne pense pas qu'il reste beaucoup de chapitres après celui-ci. Je pense que j'en ferai 2 maximum, mais en fait je crois qu'il n'y en aura qu'un. Bonne lecture !_

**Note de la traductrice : **_Messieurs-dames, j'ai triché. Oui, moi, j'ai triché. J'ai lu le dernier chapitre, c'est-à-dire, celui qui vient après celui-ci. Et je pense que vous aurez le droit de râler si ma traduction ne va pas très vite, car je sais - oh oui ! je sais - à quel point c'est rageant d'attendre ! Pardon pour ce très grand retard, j'étais partie deux semaines - devinez où ? - en Angleterre ! J'espère que ce voyage linguistique sera bénéfique dans ma traduction. Mais j'avoue avoir été occupée à regarder l'anime de Fruits Basket dispo sur (au passage, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, je vous conseille de lire les mangas ! Même ceux qui ne sont pas fans de mangas prendront plaisir à lire cette série !) Bon je m'emballe, bonne lecture !_

**Point de vue de Bella**

"Vous savez, au début je pensais que c'était inutile. J'étais réellement à la limite de l'énervement. Je repensais à tous les pouvoirs que j'avais reçus dans mon passé, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit celui-là. Je pensais qu'il était complètement inutile, mais après un peu d'entraînement, je réalisai que ce pouvoir avait énormément de potentiel." dit Will gaiement, comme s'il expliquait à des enfants comment étaient faits les bonbons.

"Ici, à Londres avant de partir pour l'Amérique, Anna et moi avions un spectacle. C'était une sorte de spectacle d'hypnose. Voyez-vous, je pouvais faire entrer les gens en transe, et Anna pouvait les obliger à faire des choses ; leur faire croire des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas pu avaler en temps normal. Alors j'ai pensé qu'après notre transformation, ça tombait sous le sens que ces attributs nous suivent avec." continua Will.

J'étais complètement destabilisée à présent. Je n'avais jamais entendu cette histoire auparavant, et je n'avais jamais su que Will et Anna avaient des talents particuliers. Visiblement, on m'avait menti sans vergogne, on m'avait trahie à un si haut point que ça me mit encore plus en colère que d'ordinaire. "William Black, tu as intéret d'avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas m'avoir dit tout ça !" criai-je, ce qui ne provoqua qu'un demi-rire gêné de la part de Will.

"Oh chère, chère Lizzy, j'ai une excellente raison pour ne t'avoir rien dit." dit-il sérieusement à présent. "Si je te l'avais dit, tu m'aurais quittée il y a longtemps. Tu serais partie avec Alice lorsqu'elle est venue chez nous à Portland pour te ramener vers ton Edward bien-aimé." dit-il en grognant au nom d'Edward.

Je me tournais vers Edward puis vers Will, finalement mon intention se porta sur Alice. Elle était venue me reprendre. Oui, je le savais, William m'avait dit qu'elle était venue pour me ramener vers un Edward terrible, pas vers un Edward bien-aimé. L'allure de totale confusion sur le visage d'Alice me mystifia encore plus. Elle avait l'air de n'avoir aucune idée de ce que Will était en train de dire, comme si elle ne se rappelait pas d'être venue vers lui et de l'avoir menacé.

"Quand es-tu venue chez eux ?" demanda Edward à Alice d'une voix basse, l'accusant presque de quelque chose.

"Je n'ai jamais... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il est en train de parler, Edward !" sanglota Alice.

"Si, tu l'as fait Alice." dis-je d'une voix quasiment monotone. "Tu es venue et tu as demandé à Will de me ramener à Edward. Lorsqu'il a refusé, tu l'as menacé en lui disant qu'il le payerait, que ta famille travaillait pour les Volturi et qu'un jour vous reviendriez pour me reprendre."

"Travailler pour les Volturi ? Bella, nous ne travaillons pas pour les Volturi." dit Edward d'une voix de velours. "Je ne sais pas ce que William t'a raconté et je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris pour te faire avaler tous ces mensonges, mais ce n'est pas la vérité." Il fit un pas vers moi et je me plaquais instinctivement au mur.

"Oh tu m'as attrapé Edward." dit William en balaçant ses mains en l'air, provoquant un faible grognement de la part d'Edward, qui s'était trouné vers Will pour le massacrer.

"Edward, laisse le s'expliquer lui-même." ordona Carlisle. Edward se tourna vers lui comme si c'était un traître, mais il se calma après une seconde et adressa un faible signe d'assentiment que je remarquais à peine.

"Tu pourras le détruire plus tard." dit Emmett paressant un peu trop heureux à mon gout. Même si Will m'avait menti, m'avait déçu, je l'aimais toujours.

"Personne ne détruira personne." dis-je en essayant de paraître sûre de moi, mais ma voix parut faible ; je me maudis pour ça.

"Tu as raison Bella, personne ne détruira personne. Enfin, pas avant que quelques réponses ne soient apportées." dit Edward. "Maintenant, comment as-tu convaincu Bella ?"

"En fait, c'était plus simple que ce que vous devez penser." dit Will en s'appuyant nonchalament contre le mur. "Voyez-vous, je n'ai eu à la convaincre de rien. J'ai simplement eu à effacer les souvenirs qu'elle avait de vous, enfin plus précisément les émotions qu'elle avait envers vous, mais ça revient au même. Techniquement, je ne lui ai pas menti."

Will m'attrapa gaiement par la taille et m'entraîna vers lui mais je me dégageais, voulant le regarder en face. Il m'avait fait quelque chose. Je ne comprenais pas ce que c'était ; il disait qu'il m'avait pris ma mémoire ou mes émotions, qu'importe ce que ça signifiait. Et autant que je l'aimais, le fait qu'il me touche me rendais malade.

"Que veux-tu dire par lui effacer ses souvenirs ? Je pensais qu'elle était immunisée contre les pouvoirs des autres." demanda Adam.

"Bien, tu vois, je pense que Lizzy ici présente est immunisée contre les pouvoirs qui touchent à son esprit. Je veux dire, Edward ne peut toujours pas lire ses pensées, mais vois-tu, je ne me frotte pas vraiment à ses souvenirs. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai pris ses émotions. Les émotions sont des choses qui malheureusement ne peuvent être controlées par notre cerveau." Will s'apparentait à un professeur de sciences naturelles. "Peu importe le nombre de fois où notre cerveau peut nous demander de ne pas ressentir d'une certaine façon, nous ne l'écoutons jamais. Nous n'y pouvons rien. C'est comme ça, sauf si vous avez mon aide et celle d'Anna." rit Will.

"Lorsque Lizzy s'est réveillée pour la première fois, elle se souvenait de toi Edward. Elle voulait retourner auprès de toi. Je dois dire que j'ai été vraiment surpris par la manière dont elle a réagi lorsque je lui ai dit qu'elle était un vampire, mais ça a pris tout son sens quand elle m'a parlé de toi." continua Will. "J'allais la renvoyer vers toi, j'en avais vraiment l'intention, mais ma chère soeur Anna m'a montré les erreurs dans ma façon de penser. Je suis parti et j'ai effacé toutes ses émotions."

Edward grognait bruyamment à présent et Jasper et Emmett devaient user de toute leur force pour l'empêcher de bondir, mais William paraissait ne pas avoir remarqué le manège ou s'en fichait, il continua l'histoire de la manière dont il s'y était pris pour tout me dérober.

"Comme je le disais, lorsque j'ai été transformé je n'ai pas réalisé le potentiel de ce pouvoir. Oui, je pouvais prendre les émotions de quelqu'un, mais ce qui était vraiment bien, c'était que ça rendait l'autre complètement apathique. Ca m'a pris des années pour maîtriser pleinement mes aptitudes, pour comprendre parfaitement ce dont j'étais capable. Je me suis entraîné pendant des années, j'ai appris à discerner les différentes émotions, j'ai appris que si j'effaçais une émotion, j'effaçais en même temps un souvenir. Parce que sans émotion, on ne peut retrouver la mémoire. Intéressant, n'est-ce pas ?" Will frappa dans ses mains, comme s'il était un grand-père contant une belle histoire à ses petits-enfants. "J'ai bientôt appris à lire les émotions associées aux souvenirs que je voulais éradiquer. A présent, je dois admettre que lorsque j'ai pris les tiennes, Lizzy" dit-il en se tournant vers moi "je les ai toutes prises sans vraiment y prêter attention, mais les seules auxquelles je me suis intéressé m'ont montré à quel point tu aimais Edward. Je savais que si tu étais capable de lui donner autant d'amour, tu serais capable de me donner au moins la moitié de cet amour, et j'en serai heureux."

"Ca n'explique pas pourquoi je n'ai eu aucune visions d'elle." chanta Alice.

"Ou pourquoi je ne ressens aucune émotion émaner d'elle." dit Jasper.

"Jasper, ne peux-tu vraiment pas le découvrir ?" lui demanda William comme s'il s'adressait à un gosse de cinq ans, ce qui me rendit furieuse. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être si condescendant. Il nous avait jeté une bombe et il attendait peut-être que nous réagissions tout de suite ? "J'ai effacé toutes ses émotions en même temps qu'elle les ressentait. Ca a vraiment été facile. Comme pour Alice, c'était une petit ruse. J'ai effacé toutes les émotions qui pouvaient provoquer des visions. Je n'avais jamais fait quelque chose de ce genre auparavant, et je dois admettre que j'ai été surpris que ça marche aussi bien."

"Oh" fut tout ce que dit Alice.

"Donc, tu lui as pris ses émotions. Tu lui as fait oublier tout sur nous. Mais lorsque nous sommes réapparus, Bella a commencé à ressentir le même amour pour moi, aussi fort qu'il y a longtemps, et grâce à cet amour, elle a retrouvé la mémoire." dit Edward doucement. Je remarquais qu'il parvenait à dominer sa colère et Emmett et Jasper avaient arrêté de le retenir.

Mais Edward avait dit quelque chose qui m'obligea à rembobiner la bande. "Tu veux dire que j'ai retrouvé la mémoire ?"

"Oui, Bella." dit Edward en avançant vers moi, et cette fois je ne le repoussai pas. Il posa gentiment un doigt sur mon menton et suivit la ligne de ma mâchoire, puis il traça doucement des cercles sur mon visage. J'oubliai complètement tous ceux qui nous entouraient à son contact. "Je t'ai trouvé à New York et je savais que tu pouvais toujours ressentir notre amour. Tu as conduit à travers tout le pays jusqu'à Forks Washington, la ville où tu vivais. Je t'ai suivie et tu t'es souvenue de tout. Tu as dit que tes souvenirs étaient revenus grâce à notre amour."

"Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?" Si je m'en étais souvenue, alors pourquoi étais-je ici à Londres, mariée à William ?

"En fait, chère Lizzy, lorsque tu as retrouvé tes émotions, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas continuer sans toi." dit William, presque repentant à présent. "Tu as accepté de faire un tour avec moi et lorsque tu as été seule avec moi, j'ai pris tes émotions encore une fois. Je suis vraiment désolé si je t'ai causé de la peine d'une quelconque manière, mais je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu continuer. La première fois que je t'ai fait oublier Edward, je ne t'ai pas forcée à m'aimer, mais bon, après ce malheureux incident à Forks, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais pas faire la même erreur deux fois. Je sais que ça peut paraître injuste de t'avoir dérobé ta propre volonté, mais je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. Cette fois-ci, je devais être sûr que tu m'aimes, j'ai même fait en sorte que tu croies que nous nous étions mariés." Il avança vers moi. Ce geste me donna un éclair de compréhension. J'échappai rapidement à son étreinte mais en même temps, je trébuchais - oh avec tant de grâce. Edward s'approcha de moi et attrapa ma taille, puis il m'entraîna vers son torse et passa un bras protecteur derrière mes épaules.

Non, à cet instant, je ne me souvenais pas de mon amour pour lui. Non, je ne me rappelais pas de notre passé ou même de notre petite réunion qui nous avait été volée, mais je savais une chose. Je pouvais avoir confiance en lui. Ici, avec son bras protecteur enroulé autour de moi, je me sentais en sécurité, plus en sécurité que je ne l'avais jamais été, fictivement ou non, avec Will. Nous avions été tous les deux privés de notre bonheur partagé avec l'autre. Je savais pourtant que l'avais aimé une fois, bon deux fois en fait. J'avais retrouvé la mémoire et mon amour pour lui une fois. Je pouvais recommencer. J'avais visiblement mené une bataille acharnée pour être ensemble alors je ne voulais pas abandonner maintenant. La seule chose dont j'étais sûre pour le moment et qui me disait quelque chose, était que nous étions faits pour être ensemble.

"Je croyais que tu avais dit n'être capable que d'effacer la mémoire." grogna Edward, me sortant de mes pensées. "Comment l'as-tu forcé à t'aimer, à lui faire croire tous ces mensonges ?"

"C'est là où j'interviens." coupa la voix douce mais puissante d'Anna. "Souviens-toi quand Will a dit que nous avions un spectacle dans notre passé. Je pouvais hypnotiser les gens et les obliger à faire des choses. En fait, c'est là même chose avec nos pouvoirs. Je pense que le fait d'être jumeaux a fait que nos pouvoirs sont liés. Will prend les émotions, par conséquent la mémoire. Je donne des émotions, ou en d'autres termes, des souvenirs."

"Tu as fait en sorte qu'elle croit aimer William, Anna ? Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ?" coupa Adam, il semblait totalement dégoûté. "L'amour est une chose sacrée. On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à aimer une autre personne s'ils ne tombent pas amoureux de leur propre chef. Trouver la seule personne que vous aimerez toute votre vie, c'est trouver votre destin. C'est quelque chose qui ne doit pas être contrecarré."

"Tu semblais assez heureux Adam." dit Anna en ricannant. "Je savais que tu avais des sentiments pour moi, Adam, mais tu ne m'as jamais aimé complètement avant que je te le montre."

"Anna, non, s'il te plait, dis-moi que tu n'as pas fait ça" pria Adam, horrifié.

"J'en avais assez d'attendre, Adam. Alors oui, j'ai fait en sorte que tu m'aimes, comme je l'ai fait pour Lizzy. Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche là-dedans. Nous étions tous heureux, et nous pouvons toujours l'être."

"Non, Anna, nous ne pouvons pas." La voix d'Adam était remplie de tristesse et je voulus m'approcher pour le réconforter mais je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais pu dire. Quelque chose du genre 'Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir été trahi' ou 'tu penses que tu aimes une personne mais tu as découvert que tu avais été manipulé, et ça t'étouffe, pas vrai ?' A la place, je gardais le silence et après un moment, Adam secoua simplement la tête et sortit de la pièce.

"Bien, maintenant que je vous ai tout dit, je pense que c'est l'heure de vous faire oublier. Alors, qui veut être le premier ?" dit Will en frappant de nouveau dans ses mains.

Je ne sais pas qui réagit le premier mais je sais qu'Edward me poussa dans les bras d'Esmée et elle me saisit étroitement tandis que je sanglottais sèchement contre sa poitrine en entendant Edward rugir et le reste des Cullen converger vers William et Anna.

**Note de la traductrice : **_Si vous n'avez pas tout compris, demandez-moi, j'essayerai d'apporter quelques éclaircissements ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et désolée encore pour le retard. Je pars une semaine à partir de lundi, donc n'attendez pas la suite de sitôt... Distrayez-vous avec Fruits Basket (hi hi) Et merci encore et toujours pour votre fidélité. Lorsque cette fic sera finie (c'ést-à-dire dans un chapitre) je traduirai "Assassin" du même auteur que cette fic. Pour ceux qui lisent ma fic Fullmoon, la suite va bientôt venir aussi. Voilà c'est tout !_


	17. Chapter 17

**Note de la traductrice : **_Voilà enfin, et pour notre plus grand plaisir, la fin de cette fic. J'espère que ce sera à votre goût, comme au mien ! Bonne lecture._

**Point de vue de Bella**

Je m'assis sur le siège arrière d'une Hummer noire tandis qu'Emmett carénait sur la route, essayant de s'éloigner de la maison en flammes aussi vite que possible. Je me glaçais. Je sentais les bras d'Alice enroulés autour de moi, ainsi que le doux contact d'Esmée qui caressait mes cheveux, mais à l'intérieur de moi, je me sentais engourdie.

Tout ce que je connaissais bien, ou tout ce que je n'aurai jamais, s'était simplement envolé en fumée. La dernière chose que Will me dit, était que tout n'est pas que mensonge ; la plupart de mes souvenirs étaient réels, juste édités, mais son amour pour moi serait toujours réel, et jamais un mensonge. Je n'avais pas vu son visage lorsqu'il avait prononçé ces paroles ; Emmett l'avait maintenu fermement contre lui pendant qu'Edward l'attaquait. A cet instant, Esmée m'entraîna hors de la maison juste avant que j'entende Anna pousser un cri à vous glacer le sang. Quelques secondes plus tard, le reste de la famille Cullen sortit en trombe de la maison, et avant même qu'ils aient atteint la voiture, la maison explosa en flammes.

Même si je savais que l'amour que j'avais éprouvé pour William était faux, quelque chose planté dans mon propre coeur ne me laisserait pas me débarrasser de ces sentiments si facilement. Oui, je le détestais. Oui, je détestais Anna. Oui, j'étais contente de ne plus les revoir et ils ne seront plus jamais capable de me contrôler ou de me faire ressentir ce qu'ils voulaient quand ils voulaient. Mais je ressentais encore l'amour, si irréel qu'il soit. Je me détestais pour ressentir les choses de cette façon. Alors je décidais qu'il vaudrait mieux ne rien ressentir plutôt que ressentir ce fichu amour.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

Je me tournai pour regarder mon ange, mais elle ressemblait plus à une statue qu'un Grec aurait sculpté plutôt que la Bella que j'aimais.

"Bella" appelai-je doucement, mais elle ne me donna aucune réponse. Elle était pelotonnée dans les bras d'Alice et d'Esmée qui essayaient désespérément de la réconforter. Je fus instantanément jaloux d'elles. Je voulais l'enlacer, lui caresser les cheveux... mais elle ne me répondrait probablement pas pour l'instant.

_Laisse lui le temps_, commanda Carlisle à travers son esprit.

Je lui adressai un bref coup d'oeil pour lui signifier que j'avais entendu. Je détestais l'idée de devoir lui laisser du temps. Ce malade mental et sa soeur l'avaient blessée tellement plus que ce que je pourrais leur rendre de mes propres mains. Je n'avais pris aucun plaisir à les détruire. Je l'avais pourtant pensé, mais je n'avais pas senti le doux plaisir que j'avais pensé avoir.

Mon regard resta focalisé sur Bella, sans ciller. Elle semblait complètement indifférente aux personnes et aux choses autour d'elle. Je fus soudain effrayé à l'idée que ce que j'avais fait à William et Anna l'avait plus blessée que ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Peut-être que l'amour installé en elle était permanent. Peut-être ressentira-t-elle toujours ce qu'elle avait été forcée de ressentir. Peut-être me détestait-elle maintenant à cause de ce que j'avais fait à William, peut-être souhaitait-elle être restée avec William. Si elle me détestait maintenant, je partirai. Elle aura besoin de ma famille, ou au moins d'Alice pour l'aider à éclaircir tout ça.

"Nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport." annonça Emmett, coupant court à mes pensées.

**Point de vue de Bella**

Alice n'enleva pas ses mains de ma taille en nous extirpant de la Hummer. Je sentis quelqu'un attraper ma main et la serrer très fort. Je levai les yeux pour regarder de qui il s'agissait, et je vis que c'était Rosalie. Elle m'adressa un sourire maladroit et chuchota : 'Je sais que tu es troublée, mais nous sommes ta vraie famille et je jure que nous ne laisserons personne te faire de mal.' Elle lâcha ma main et me dépassa pour aller se blottir dans les bras d'Emmett. A un autre moment, j'aurais été très touchée par la compassion que Rosalie me témoignait, mais je ne me sentais pas la force ou le courage de m'autoriser à ressentir quelque chose à cet instant.

Nous marchâme jusqu'au bureau pour acheter des tickets. J'entendis la voix de Carlisle qui discutait avec l'hôtesse de loin, comme s'il se trouvait au bout d'un tunnel. "J'ai besoin de huit places dans le premier avion pour Seattle Washington, s'il vous plait."

"Nous avons, ah heu, nous avons un avion qui part dans une heure pour New-York et vous pourrez, heu, prendre une connexion pour, heu, Seattle." bredouilla l'hôtesse. Je ressentis un petit élan de sympathie pour elle. Elle avait été troublée par Carlisle. Ses yeux oscillèrent entre Edward, Carlisle, Jasper et Emmett. Je stoppai rapidement mes sentiments pour l'hôtesse cependant ; je ne voulais pas qu'une stupide émotion ouvre les portes d'innondation pour d'autres.

"Ca nous convient parfaitement." dit Carlisle doucement. "Merci."

"Heu, OK, j'ai juste besoin de voir vos, heu, passeports rapidement." dit l'hôtesse en essayant de regagner un peu de composition.

"Oui, bien entendu." dit Carlisle en présentant les passeports de tout le monde, sauf le mien. Il avait dû être réduit en cendres dans l'incendie.

"J'ai besoin du sien également." demanda l'hôtesse à Carlisle en me désignant, regagnant visiblement de la composition.

"Bien, vous voyez" murmura Carlisle d'une voix si séduisante que je vis l'hôtesse se décomposer une fois encore. "Ma fille vient juste de vivre une terrible tragédie. Ma famille et moi avons dû faire la course d'Amérique jusqu'ici le plus vite possible pour la ramener à la maison, mais malheureusement, la tragédie concerne un feu, et nous avons perdu son passeport. Y'a-t-il un moyen pour que vous puissiez la laisser passer juste pour cette fois ?"

"Bien sûr, pauvre chérie, c'est tout droit." dit-elle sans aucune résistance en donnant à Carlisle nos billets.

Nous passâmes la ligne et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sécurité. Nous venions de passer grâce à une femme stupide, mais je pensai que nous ne passerions jamais la sécurité, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas. Je n'étais pas sure de vouloir retourner dans mon passé pour l'instant. Cependant, j'avais tort à propos de la sécurité. Avec l'aide de Rosalie, ils purent me laisser passer sans problèmes.

Je dépassai la sécurité jusqu'au terminal comme si j'étais un zombie. Je jetai un regard à Edward, et la façon dont ses cheveux cuivrés tombaient parfaitement sur son visage me choqua presque. J'étais encore plus troublée qu'avant. Je savais que je l'avais aimé une fois, d'accord techniquement, deux fois, donc ça coulait sous le sens que je sois attirée par lui, mais je ne voulais pas avoir ces sentiments envers quiconque pour l'instant.

Nous nous assîmes dans des chaises en plastique dans une pièce peu peuplée, et les seules pesonnes assis autour de nous se levèrent rapidement et se déplacèrent, leur instinct de survie leur ordonnant inconsciemment de s'éloigner du danger qui était assis si près d'eux.

"Puis-je m'assoir ?" demanda une douce mais amicale voix. Je tournais les yeux pour voir que c'était Adam. Surprenant tout le monde, y compris moi-même, je lui sautai au cou et l'enlaçai. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de lui, mais je sentais l'accablant besoin de lui faire confiance.

Dans cette position, moi lovée dans cette embrassade sincère, je sus qu'il était mon meilleur ami. Je n'avais pas besoin de mes souvenirs pour le savoir. "ça va aller, gamine" dit-il en m'embrassant doucement la joue. A cet instant, un souvenir me revint de lui et moi en promenade sous un jour ensoleillé en Californie. Nous riions à la vue des expressions que nous lançaient les gens que nous croisions. Nous nous promenions sous ce beau temps, le soleil brillait très fort, et Adam et moi nous tenions sous un parapluie. Adam n'avait pas voulu rester enfermé par ce temps, et il m'avait finalement convaincue de venir avec lui. Ses mots persuadants avaient été "ça va aller, gamine."

Je lâchai Adam et lui adressai un petit sourire. Je savais que ça donnait à lui et aux autres un espoir, je n'étais pas complètement perdue. Je dois admettre que cet espoir me gagna également. Peut-être que finalement ressentir maintenant des sentiments et émotions n'était pas si difficile que ce que je pensais.

**Point de vue d'Edward**

J'assistai à la scène, tandis que Bella s'éloignait d'Adam et allait s'assoir dans un coin reculé. J'entendis Alice en pensées vouloir aller vers elle, mais je la stoppai d'un regard. Je savais que Bella avait eu une sorte de percée et qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour réfléchir.

"Comment vas-tu ?" demandai-je, en guise de distraction, à Adam. Je n'avais pas besoin de le demander, je pouvais dire d'après ses pensées qu'il était embrouillé. Il n'avait pas dû être autant trompé que Bella, mais il ne devait pas être celui qui avait été le moins trompé.

"J'irai bien." dit-il doucement, plus à lui-même qu'à moi. "J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Comme on dit, le temps guérit les blessures."

"Quelque chose comme ça." répondis-je. "Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire, à présent ?"

"Je ne sais pas." répondit-il catégoriquement. "Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour mes finances parce que j'investissais beaucoup avec Collin et William." Il se tassa lorsqu'il prononça le nom de William, et je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. "Cependant, je ne sais pas où aller. Je ne pense pas être capable de retrouver Collin pour l'instant, peut-être dans une centaine d'année, lorsque nous serons tous gris et ridés." plaisanta-t-il. J'étais heureux qu'il ait conservé son sens de l'humour.

"Tu pourrais rentrer à Forks avec nous" offrit Carlisle, se joignant à notre discussion.

"Merci, mais je ne voudrai pas déranger."

"Ne sois pas ridicule, tu ne déranges personne. En plus, je suis persuadé que ça aiderait Bella que tu sois dans les parages." lui assurai-je.

"Aussi longtemps que je ne serai pas dérangeant, je ne veux pas être ce genre d'invité qui force la main à ses hotes."

"Tu ne forces la main à personne, parce que tu n'es pas un invité." dit Emmett en grimaçant, tandis qu'il donnait à Adam une claque dans le dos.

"Tu es comme un frère pour Bella, donc ça fait de toi notre frère, un membre de notre famille." ajouta Jasper en sautant de l'autre côté d'Adam.

"La famille ne serait pas complète sans toi. En plus, Emmett a besoin de quelqu'un autre que nous pour subir ses farces. Nous connaissons déjà tous son répertoire de plaisanteries." ajoutai-je à mon tour, essayant de ne pas rire devant le masque d'horreur sur le visage d'Adam tandis qu'il contemplait Emmett et ses farces pratiques.

"Bienvenue dans la famille." dit Carlisle, avec un sourire.

**Point de vue de Bella**

J'avais les yeux fermés quand j'entendis quelqu'un s'assoir à côté de moi. Je sus instantanément que c'était Edward à cause de son odeur intoxiquante. J'eus un soudain souvenir de moi, assise dans une voiture, un manteau foncé sur les épaules, entourée par son odeur.

J'ouvris les yeux et fus choquée par l'intensité de ses beaux yeux topazes. "Tu as la même odeur." laissais-je échapper. J'étais heureuse de ne plus pouvoir rougir, parce que je sus que j'aurais été rouge comme un camion de pompier, mais ses yeux me firent sentir que je pouvais tout lui confier.

Il avait l'air complètement choqué, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. "Tu te souviens ?" a été tout ce dont il a été capable de dire, mais je remarquai qu'il s'était un tantinet rapproché de moi.

"Pas tout, je me souviens seulement bien de ton odeur. Je me rappelle aussi être assise dans une voiture, revêtue d'un manteau foncé imbibé de ton odeur."

"On dit que l'odeur est un des plus forts déclenchements de la mémoire." dit-il en m'adressant un sourire craquant qui me fit oublier comment respirer.

"Bien, c'est dommage, je n'ai aucune odeur qui se rattache à tous mes souvenirs. Ca devrait à coup sûr accélérer le processus." Je remarquai combien nous étions proches l'un de l'autre. Le visage d'Edward n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien, et nos nez se touchaient presque. Je sentais sa main sur ma joue et je me blottis contre elle, voulant être aussi proche de lui que possible.

"Tu retrouveras tes souvenirs." dit-il en paraissant certain. "Et si ce n'est pas le cas, nous avons l'éternité pour en faire d'autres." Je reportai mon regard sur mes mains, il paraissait si confiant, mais que se passerait-il s'il avait tort ? Je sentis une envie irrésistible de lui faire confiance, et cétait ardu de résister.

"Bella, s'il te plait, ne détourne pas les yeux. Je t'ai perdue deux fois, je ne veux pas te perdre une troisième fois." Je sentais la peur dans sa voix. Je ne voulais pas être la cause de la peur d'un ange. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux dorés et lui adressai un sourire rassurant.

"Edward, pourrais-tu me faire une faveur ?" demandai-je timidement. Je me demandais s'il serait d'accord avec ce que je voulais lui demander, s'il suivrait mon raisonnement.

"Tout ce que tu veux, Bella. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux pour toi." répondit-il immédiatement d'une voix irrésistiblement séduisante.

"Ne me fais pas rentrer à Washington." Il se raidit et commença à enlever sa main, mais je l'attrapai, ne voulant pas qu'il s'en aille. Je compris qu'il avait mal pris ma requête.

"Je ne te forcerai jamais à aller quelque part, Bella. Si tu préfères retourner chez toi, à New York, je comprendrai. Je ne t'en emêcherai pas." me dit-il avec raideur, et je sentis qu'il se maudissait pour dire ça.

"Je ne veux pas non plus aller à New-York. Je n'ai réellement pas envie d'aller dans des endroits que je connais. Non pas que je ne veuille pas retrouver mes souvenirs de mon passé et de toi, c'est juste que je ne me sens pas la force de retourner dans ces endroits pour l'instant. J'ai seulement besoin de temps." Je tenais fermement ses mains dans les miennes. J'avais besoin qu'il comprenne.

"je suis vraiment troublée pour l'instant. J'aimais William, je l'aime toujours. Je sais que cet amour est truqué, quelque chose qu'on a enfoncé en moi, mais je sais également que je t'aimais et que cet amour était véritable et réel. Je le sais parce que je le sens lorsque tu me touches ou quand tu me regardes. J'ai été bernée à un si haut point et je sais déjà que je peux te faire confiance et que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Lorsque j'étais avec William, je sentais l'amour, mais j'étais vide. Quelque chose manquait ; seulement, je ne savais pas quoi. Le fait d'être assise avec toi ressemble tellement plus à un vrai amour que chaque moment avec lui. Je ne peux même pas me souvenir de notre passé, mais lorsque je m'autorise à éprouver des choses, tout ce que je désire c'est de ressentir l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Au début je ne voulais rien ressentir. Je chassais les émotions parce que ça me faisait tellement mal ; elles avaient créé tant de confusion en moi. Mais lorsque je te regarde, sens ton odeur ou te touche, je sais que je ne peux pas rester comme ça pour toujours sans éprouver quoique ce soit. Même si ça ne fait que quelques heures, je sais que si tu te lèves et que tu pars tout de suite, je tomberai en miettes."

"Je ne te quitterai jamais. Je ne pourrai pas, tu es mon ange. Comment pourrais-je quitter un être aussi parfait ?" Il se tenait devant moi sur ses genoux et tenait mon visage dans ses mains. Je me sentais tellement en sécurité avec lui. Je ne me rappelais pas de notre passé, mais je pouvais sentir l'amour que nous avions partagé... L'amour que nous avions toujours. Et c'est avec ces pensées que je l'embrassai.

Ma tête fut soudain prise de vertige. Au début, le baiser prit Edward par surprise, mais il me tira rapidement par terre, entourant ses bras puissants autour de moi, m'entraînant vers sa poitrine. J'étais heureuse de ne pas être obligée de resprier, dans le cas contraire, je serais déjà morte d'asphyxie. Je me lovai contre lui, enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et caressant ses cheveux avec mes mains. Nous nous accordions parfaitement tous les deux, et grâce à ce baiser, mon monde devint véritable.

Tout me revint en mémoire. Pas seulement mon passé avec Edward, mais aussi ma vie passée en Arizona, les parties de pêche avec Charlie, mon départ pour Forks. Je me souvenais du jour le plus important de mon existence : la rencontre avec Edward. Je me souvenais de l'attaque, et de ma transformation. Je me souvins de mon réveil et de la première fois que je vis William, lui demandant des nouvelles d'Edward. Comment William m'avait volé mon passé pour la première fois, et son obligation de me faire oublier la venue d'Alice. Je me souvins de ma rencontre avec Adam et de sa famille et également les secondes retrouvailles avec Edward et les Cullen. Je m'étais souvenue d'Edward et du fait que je l'avais perdu encore une fois à cause de William et d'Anna, et comment ils avaient emmêlé mon esprit ces deux dernières années.

Edward mit fin au baiser le premier, bien qu'il le fasse avec hésitation. J'entendis des appels et des sifflements venant de derrière moi, et je tournai la tête pour voir qu'il s'agissait d'Adam et d'Emmett. Je leur adressai un rapide clin d'oeil et je me fis presque cogner par le minuscule vampire-lutin. "Je savais que tu te souviendrais !" cria Alice, au comble de l'excitation.

"Et bien, c'est une surprise. Sachant que tu es capable de prévoir le futur et tout." remarquai-je avant de la prendre dans mes bras. "Mais tu as raison. Je me rappelle, je me rappelle de tout."

Je fus soudain entourée par tout le monde, embrassée et enlacée, me souhaitant un bon retour dans la "zone crépuscule", comme l'appela Adam. Notre réunion fut coupée par l'annonce de notre embraquement. Je sentis Edward prendre ma main et la serrer d'un air rassurant. "Bella et moi ne vous accompagnons pas aux Etats-Unis." dit Edward à notre famille tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les portes d'embarquement.

"Quoi ?" s'exclamèrent-ils en coeur ; se tournant pour vérifier que nous n'étions pas devenus fous.

"Nous ne partons pas pour toujours. Bella et moi avons juste besoin de temps pour être seuls." dit-il en m'adressant un sourire, ses yeux topazes brûlant dans les miens. Je pourrai me perdre dans des yeux pareil et j'étais heureuse de savoir que j'avais l'éternité pour me plonger dedans.

"T'as intérêt." dit Emmett avec une grimace, causant un grognement de la part d'Edward. Je me demandai quelle image perverse Emmett avait imaginée dans son esprit. Finalement je remarquais qu'Edward ne niait rien.

"Je trouve que c'est très raisonable." sourit Carlisle gentiment, se plaçant subtilement entre Edward et Emmett. "Mais ne partez pas trop longtemps. Nous aussi nous aimons Bella, et nous voulons la voir rentrer. Je suis sûre qu'Alice est en train d'élaborer une liste de magasins à visiter, même maintenant." ajouta-t-il, me faisant gémir intérieurement.

"Nous reviendrons vite, je le promets. Juste deux mois, à peu près." Et lorsque vous êtes vampire et que vous avez l'éternité pour être avec le seul être que vous aimez, deux mois semblent vraiment être quelques jours.

Nous regardâmes notre famille monter dans l'avion, et continuâmes de regarder jusqu'à ce que l'avion soit dans le ciel, en direction d'un Forks pluvieux, à Washigton. "Alors, où veux-tu aller ?" me demanda Edward avec ce sourire craquant que j'amais tant.

"France." dis-je avec conviction. "J'ai toujours voulu voir à quoi ressemblait la France."

"Je t'aime, mon ange." dit Edward si doucement et avec une voix si séduisante qu'il m'éblouit.

"Je t'aime aussi." suis-je parvenue à dire avant qu'il ne m'embrasse.

**Note de l'auteur : **_C'était le chapitre final. C'est tout ; ne pleurez pas, car je me force à ne pas le faire. J'espère que vous avez tous aimé cette histoire, et la fin. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que c'est fini. Snif, snif. Cependant j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Je ne pense pas laisser cette histoire ou Adam en l'état. Dooonc je pourrai, et je ne promets rien, faire deux OS, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une suite. _

_Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire et ceux qui ont envoyé des reviews : ils m'ont aidé à continuer. J'allai personnellement remercier tous ceux qui ont envoyé des reviews, mais avec plus de 350 reviexs, je n'ai pas le temps, mais je voudrais que vous sachiez que je sais qui vous êtes et que je vous remercie vraiment beaucoup. Vous m'avez fait avancer lorsque je doutais de pouvoir continuer. Je voudrai également adresser un énorme MERCI à ma Bete, elle était géniale._

_Love, Brwneyedgrl_

**Note de la traductrice : **_J'aimerais avant tout remercier tout ceux qui ont aimé, ou même simplement lu cette histoire, je sais que vous êtes nombreux, et ça fait plaisir, je voudrais aussi remercier tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue, et félicitée pour mon travail, vous devez à peine vous imaginer la concentration et le temps que ça prend pour traduire toute une histoire comme ça. J'avais, comme l'auteur, voulu remercier personnellement ces personnes, mais pareil, ça prend énormément de temps, donc j'aimerais vraiment les remercier. _

_Et au final, j'aimerais saluer le joli travail de notre auteur, sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas. Merci de m'avoir permis de traduire "_**Amnesia**_" et merci de me laisser traduire "_**Assassin**_". Merci aussi pour avoir introduit notre chère France dans ta fic. Je ne sais pas si tu es capable de lire ce paragraphe, néanmoins je tenais quand même à l'écrire._

_Je salue également tous les traducteurs, car vraiment, c'est un travail formidable et pas si simple, il faut avoir vraiment beaucoup d'outils et de connaissances sous la main, je tiens vraiment à les remercier pour ce qu'ils font. Sans eux, les petits feignants qui ne veulent pas lire les livres en anglais passeraient à côté de plein de beaux livres. Ils méritent d'être aussi connus que les auteurs eux-même. C'est difficile, car lorsqu'on lit une fic en anglais, on comprend en gros de quoi ça parle, même si quelques mots nous échappent, et c'est difficile de tourner le tout en français, sans que le sens, le style et la tournure des phrases change. J'admets avoir un peu triché pour que ça tourne mieux en français._

_Bien à vous, The-misery_


End file.
